League of Futas
by Big Boi Ornn
Summary: Ever wonder what a bunch of different champions outside of the normal pairings would look like, well look no further this is a place where different pairings are welcome but most of the pairings will involve futa so that said here is the official futa warning, if you don't like then don't read. Also this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so keep that in mind please.
1. Cops and Robbers

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

* * *

**Caitlyn x Jinx**

Caitlyn is sitting in the cafeteria of the institute of war with the other piltover champions. Caitlyn is listening to Vi the Piltover Enforcer's recent match. She wasn't too interested in the story but she was listening until Jayce cut in and started bragging about one of his matches causing a fight which lost what little interested Caitlyn had to disappear.

She looked around the cafeteria to see if there is anyone to talk to until she spotted the Zaun table as she noticed Jinx talking to her mini-gun pow pow, it wasn't long before Caitlyn started to look at the petite girls body as she noticed the girls shorts did nothing to hide that girls ass.

While Caitlyn was admiring Jinx's butt she didn't notice her growing bulge between her legs as she felt her underwear starting to get tight.

She jumps when she feels her phone vibrating in her skirt, as she takes it out she is alerted to sudden match in 10 minutes, she quickly puts her tray back and exits the cafeteria not noticing the blue haired girl following her to the summoning platform.

10 minutes later…

As Caitlyn's eyesight went dark as she and her team were teleported onto the rift. "Welcome to Summoner's rift" Caitlyn hears as her eyesight returns and she is holding her rifle and her allied champions are beside her.

She had a Taric as a support who was already looking at his reflection, with a rengar in the jungle who was ogling one of his trophies, along with a ahri mid who was already trying to seduce her top laner, darius.

On the other team however there was Jinx and Blitzcrank bot, Kha'zix in the jungle, with a Zed mid and a Garen top. Caitlyn sighed when she heard the enemy bot before she started making her way down towards their turret.

Everyone on her team did great, except her, eventually her Taric gave up supporting and bought damage items, why did Caitlyn struggle so much you might ask it may have something to do with a blue haired girl who was teasing her all game making it hard to shoot straight when Jinx kept flashing Caitlyn whenever they fought making Caitlyn's cock hard.

After the match Caitlyn's teammates ashamed of her, they were angry beyond words. She slowly walked her way back to the Piltover dorms and opened her door and went inside putting her rifle down before shutting the door with a loud sigh.

"Heya hat lady" Caitlyn jumps at the sudden voice as she grabs her rifle and points it at the intruder who is laying on her couch

"Why shouldn't I blow your brains out?" She says pointing right at Jinx's head "Your breaking and entering I can shoot you even on Institute grounds"

Jinx just shrugs "You could pull the trigger or you could tell me why you were so boring today on the rift"

"Me?" she practically shouts "You were the one flashing me every time I was about to kill you"

"Yeah it's called having fun hat lady something you never do" she says sticking out her tongue before getting more comfortable on the seat

"I don't know what your talking about, I am a very fun person ask anyone from the Institute" she says trying to defend herself even though she knows it's a lie

"Yeah only fun people would get a boner looking at their arch-enemies ass" she says giving her a naughty smirk

"I ...uh...don't know what your talking about" Caitlyn says trying to hide her face in the darkness as she feels her face burning up

Jinx sighs loudly "We can do this one or two ways" She says getting up "One, we do this secretly and no one knows me and you are fucking." She says slowly strutting over to the older lady "Or two I can walk out that door and you can stay alone" she says stopping in front of Caitlyn crossing her arms

Caitlyn sighs "How can I trust you to keep it a secret?" she says giving up as she feels her panties about to rip open as she is so close she is practically touching Caitlyn

Without saying a word Jinx slowly reaches up and cups Caitlyn's face with her hands before pulling her into a passionate kiss which Caitlyn happily accepts as Jinx can feel Caitlyn's arms wrap around her back pulling her closer as Jinx let's Caitlyn take control moving her tongue inside the girls mouth feeling every inch before Jinx slowly makes her stop, breaking the kiss Jinx whispers "I promise no one will know"

All Jinx feels next is one of Caitlyn's hands leave her back before she hears a click as Cailtyn locks the door before grabbing her hand off her check "The beds waiting then" Caitlyn purrs as she guides the girl to the bed gently feeling her body as they walk towards the room

When they enter the room however Jinx is tired of Caitlyn being in control as she grabs her and throws her onto the bed as she slowly reaches behind herself unclasping her top and black top revealing her small perky tits before tossing it onto the floor, she then started moving her hands lower undoing her bullet lined belt, tossing it onto the top. Jinx then turned around giving her partner a good look at her ass before she undid her button and undoing the zipper before bending forward as she slowly pulled her shorts off revealing her ass with her cute pink set of panties.

"God you are such a tease" Caitlyn says as jinx stands up giving her ass a nice little spank

"And you love me for it" She says in response, "Now I'm naked now it's your turn"

Caitlyn smirks at her as she stands back up slowly taking off her normal attire leaving her in a matching set of black lingerie as her cock was staining her underwear with it's precum as Jinx grabs Caitlyn by the hip pulling her in for another kiss before they fall onto the bed gently feeling each other's bodies before Caitlyn hears a clip and feels her bra get loose "Hey" is all Caitlyn could say before Jinx cuts her off

"I got no bra which means you get no bra" she says before pushing Caitlyn on her back as Jinx gets on top of her kissing her on the lips before slowly moving downwards stopping briefly at her neck as she kisses and sucks on her partners neck which she gets a moan in response before she moves lower stopping at her tits "Must be nice to have big tits huh?" she says slowly wrapping her hands around them before she leans down and wraps her mouth around one of Caitlyn's nipples, sucking on it while her hand on her other breast moves up before clamping her nipple between her two fingers which gets a cute moan from Caitlyn

"Is that all your gonna do?" she says as she lets out another couple moans "Is tease me and play with my….." She is cut off by Jinx biting her nipple playfully as Caitlyn lets out a moan while slapping Jinxes head playfully "Watch it"

Jinx let's go of Caitlyn's breast with a loud pop as she looks down at her "No my prize is still hidden" she says before moving off the bed and onto her knees between Caitlyn's legs as she slowly pulls Caitlyn's panties down as she kneels there with an open mouth

Caitlyn lets out a giggle "What's wrong Loose Cannon I thought you loved big guns" She says teasing the girl as she is still shocked at Caitlyn's large 12 inch monster as it hangs there.

Jinx shakes her head after hearing the challenge before grabbing hold of the large member with her one hand "I like big guns" She says before running her tongue along the underside of the member, trailing it all the way up as Caitlyn moans at the sudden contact. "But I love Cannons more" She said before wrapping her mouth around the massive rod sucking on it's head greedily as she starts to move deeper as Caitlyn moans always wanted to know what the inside of Jinx's mouth felt like

"Oh you love cannons do ya" Caitlyn says before sitting up "Well then I guess I show you how this cannon fires" She says before grabbing the girl by her blue hair before she starts forcing her down deeper on her cock as Jinx just takes it wondering how rough Caitlyn will get with her "Fuck" she says letting out another moan as she uses her free hand to grope her chest "your throat is tight" she says forcing Jinx to her very base before Jinx starts moving up only to take it all the way again causing Caitlyn to let out a loud moan as she started moving on her own

The smaller girl taking her partner's longer member like a pro while she uses her hand to massage her balls lovingly as she looks Caitlyn in the eyes while her other hand moves down and pushes into her panties as she starts rubbing her clit imagining this monster pushing into her

It doesn't take Caitlyn long to cum as the massage on her breast and balls along with Jinx's stare and moans driving her over the edge as she moans loudly "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK" before she pulls the blue haired girl down onto her cock as she cums hard, Jinx happily swallowing all the cum like a good girl.

Caitlyn panted heavily as she never came that hard, as she slowly released her hold on Jinx allowing her to pull off her massive cock. With a loud pop Jinx licked her lips looking up at the sheriff "I gotta say you taste good hat lady" She says getting up "Don't tell me that's all you got" she says dropping her panties to the floor revealing her cunt to the woman as Caitlyn smirked already hard again

"I don't know your mouth is rather good" she says getting up her knees a little shaky walking over to the dresser she opens it up and pulls something out but keeping it hidden from Jinx who is confused as she approaches Jinx she says "I gotta know if that cunt is as good as it looks" She says pushing Jinx onto her stomach as she cuffs Jinx's hands behind her back "Big risk coming to the place where I keep the fuzzy cuffs" she smirks

"WHAT?" Jinx says confused as what's happening before hearing her hand binded behind her back "WHAT! NO FAIR!" She says struggling "LET ME OUT HAT LADY" she says to no avail as Caitlyn turns her onto her back as she looks at her lovingly as she caresses her face

"Don't lie dear" she says reaching back rubbing her tight cunt "You wanted this" She says before pushing a finger in as Jinx lets out a moan

"Damn it I hate you" She says as she loves feeling Caitlyn's fingers moving in and out of her "But your right" she says giving Caitlyn a kiss "Come on hat lady give me that cannon" she says giving her a dirty smirk

Caitlyn doesn't even say a word as Jinx can feel her moving her massive member between her legs as she rubs it against her tight cunt making Jinx give out a moan "Fuck your tighter than your throat" She says as she slowly pushes the head in making Jinx moan hard as Caitlyn pushes deeper into Jinx's tight hole causing Caityyn to let out a moan as she feels Jinx stretch as she makes room for Caitlyn's massive cock

"Fuck that cannon might be a little to big for me" She says amazed as she never had this before as she still struggle to get free of the cuffs secretly loving that Cailtyn does have the cuffs thinking of ways to get back at the sheriff for this as she moans loudly

"Aw is the Loose Cannon afraid?" she says teasing her as she rams into the petite girls body making her stomach bulge at the massive rod inside her as Jinx let's out loud moans before cumming hard on Caitlyn's cock making Caitlyn moan as Jinx's body clamps shut around her cock "Don't cum so fast" She says as she starts to move back only to push back in

"First of all" she pants "Fuck you and second of all don't be so damn big" She retorts panting only to moan again as Caitlyn starts to move only seconds after she came.

"Aw you love it this big" Caitlyn says as she starts to move faster as she leans down and starts kissing the girls neck as Jinx is face to face with Caitlyn's hair, her smell is driving Jinx wild as she feels Caitlyn starting to speed up as she moans like crazy as her hole is slowly getting used to Caitlyn's rod

"Shut up and fuck me" She says as her checks turn a bright red from Caitlyn's teasing as she moans before she wraps her legs around Caitlyn's shaped ass pushing Caitlyn inside of her making her thrusts rougher as Caitlyn moans into her neck while holding her tight against her body before Caitlyn's cock explodes inside of Jinx's tiny body bloating her stomach with the amount of cum as Caitlyn holds Jinx as they both cum hard

They both stay like that for some time enjoying what just happened as they both pant into each other before Caitlyn finally speaks up getting up from Jinx's neck "Should we do this again sometime?" she says looking down at the smaller girl who is still panting hard, as she feels Jinx's legs loosen their hold on her allowing her to pull out of the girls hole.

"I would like that" Jinx responds with another moan as Caitlyn pulls out. "But next time your wearing the cuffs" She says with a smile on her face as Caitlyn reaches for the key on the table unlocking Jinx's hands as they both fall into a deep sleep holding each other tightly.

The next morning…

Caitlyn wakes up with a face full of blue hair as she slowly remembers all the things that happened last night, a small smile creeps onto her face as she notices it's morning gently rubbing the girls body to try and wake her up "Hey, It's morning you should get up" she says gently as the girl starts to stir.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE" The girl says as she starts to move and turns over to look at Caitlyn "Wanna take a shower?" she says with a smile

"Really? Can't you wait till next time?" She says still tired from the night before Caitlyn slowly starts to get out of bed stretching before standing up giving Jinx a nice view of her ass.

Jinx smirks as she thought of something looking at Caitlyn's nice ass, "If you come take a shower with me, I'll let you fuck my ass" The moment she says ass Caitlyn freezes thinking of the girls tight ass and what it would feel like, Jinx already knows she got her

Caitlyn stands there for a moment thinking about it before saying "What's that saying again?" she says turning around and giving Jinx a dirty smile "Oh yeah, Don't stick your dick in crazy" she says starting to walk to the shower her cock already getting hard "You got 1 minute to get out of bed, if your late your showering by yourself" she says entering the washroom

Almost like a gun Jinx jumps out of bed and moves towards the washroom as she hears the water turn on and Caitlyn counting.

As she enters the washroom she sees a bathtub along the wall with a shower in the corner next to the door and the toilet and sink along the other wall she already can make out Caitlyn's figure within the shower as she is still counting "10" Jinx didn't realize how long she had been ogling her washroom "9" Shit where is the handle to this shower? Jinx was screaming within her mind as she looked up and down one side

"1" Caitlyn says as she sees the door open and Jinx enters before closing it "Cutting it close no?" she says smirking at the girl

"I always cut it close" she says smirking moving into the tiny shower as she presses her body against the wall using her hands to spread her ass cheeks "Come on big girl, stuff my hole" she says giving Caitlyn a nice view of her cute little butthole making Caitlyn rock hard at the sight

"As you wish" Caitlyn says moving behind the girl as she takes a moment to look at her body noticing all her different tattoos "You got a lot of tattoos" she says as she runs a finger over Jinx's ass before pushing a finger into her tight hole as Jinx let's out a soft moan

"Ya like them?" Jinx says as she feels the girls finger push into her tight hole "I got better places for you to look then them hat lady" She says giving the lady a smirk as she pushes her rear onto her finger

"Do ya now" She says before removing her finger as she slowly puts her tip against her ass gently prodding her tight hole "I may put that to the test" She said as she slowly pushes into the girls ass noticing it's much tighter than her pussy as she groans while the smaller woman lets out a mix between a groan and a moan.

"Fuck hat lady" Is all Jinx could let out as Caitlyn was being much gentiler with this hole than her pussy as she moved slower into her ass as Jinx's groans started to turn into moans as she loved things in her ass

Caitlyn kept pushing as she grabbed the girls hips helping her push back onto her cock as the water helped lube her cock up as Caitlyn slowly started to thrust. Caitlyn watched as Jinxed moved one of her hands off the wall and down to her pussy rubbing her clit with each thrust as her moans got more dirty

Caitlyn saw the hints and decided to test it as she grabbed a good hold on Jinx and gave her a hard thrust making her take the rest of her cock as Jinx let out a loud moan silencing out Caitlyn's moans "Fuck Hat lady" she says panting "How'd find out?" she says giving Caitlyn a dirty smirk

"A girl shouldn't give away all her secrets at once" She says as her thrusts started getting rougher throwing gentle out the window as Caitlyn's hand replaced Jinx's on her cut as Caitlyn started to rub Jinx's lovebud rougher as he moaned into the girls blue hair

Jinx's moan started to get louder and louder as she kept trying to keep up with Caitlyn's thrusting "Cait, If you keep this up I'll cum" She says trying to hold on for as long as possible

Caitlyn's free hand moved up around Jinx's stomach as her hand wrapped around her tit pinching her nipple as she moved Jinx's head so the two kissed as Caitlyn thrusted hard pouring cum into Jinx while Jinx came hard around Caitlyn's cock milking every drop out as the two moaned into each others mouths

Their kiss broke a couple minutes after their shared climax as the water pours down onto them as Cailtyn and Jinx both whisper "I love you" before they both turned as red as a tomato.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has a idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	2. Dragonslayers

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

* * *

**Dragonslayer Vayne X Shyvana**

Vayne is sitting in the Institute's cafeteria after a recent victory on the rift. She is currently talking to Jarven about her recent match, as other Demacian champions converse with each other around the table. It doesn't take long however as Jinx started to make a scene in the cafeteria before she leaves behind Caitlyn with an evil smirk on her lips. Vayne just sighed at this knowing Caitlyn isn't going to have a good game.

Just as Vayne was about to leave she was stopped by the Half Dragon herself Shyvana who was rather upset that she was wearing her dragonslayer outfit. "I put up with those skins on the rift for Demacia, but outside of the rift is unacceptable" the dragon says getting in vayne's face over her outfit

"Can you just leave me alone, I was hungry after my last match and didn't want to change" Vayne says trying to avoid a fight, as she knows Shyvana is looking for one. As her fellow Demacian champions know better then to try to stand up to Shyvana as they sit there and try to give Vayne help when they can.

"If you want to stay alive I suggest changing. If I see you in that outfit outside of the rift again, I'll kill you" she says as she walks off leaving Vayne stunted at her audacity before she follows the dragon out of the cafeteria.

Vayne manages to catch up to Shyvana in the Institutes garden. "Hey" she says as Shyvana turns to look at Vayne with hatred in her eyes "What's your problem it's an outfit, you gotta calm down" She says crossing her arms as she stares down the dragon.

"Don't give me that shit, you got any idea what it feels when your fellow champions are wearing an outfit with your race and slayer mixed together?" she says as all the Summoners and Champions in the garden started to move to the exits leaving the two alone.

"Fine I'm sorry I'm still wearing the costume but that's all it is" She holds out her hand "Can we go back to being friends?"

Shyvana grabs her hand and pulls her in close "Me and you are going to settle this on the murder bridge" She says with a evil smirk "You wanna be a dragon slayer then you gotta slay a dragon"

Vayne is shocked with what Shyvana says but never backs down from a 1v1 "Fine, what do you say we make this a little more interesting?" She says as she backs away from the dragon

"What do you have in mind?" She says as she crosses her arms, surprised at Vayne's boldness.

"What would you like if you win?" she says as she crosses her arms unintentionally pushing her breasts together as she waits for Shyvana's response.

Shyvana thinks for a moment before she notices Vayne's chest being pushed together before she smirkes "If I win I want you to do whatever I want for one week" she says with an evil smirk causing Vayne's face to get a bit red

"I guess that works" She says hiding her face behind her hair "But if I win, I want you to pleasure me whenever I want" she says showing her face again with a confident look on her face

"Fine that works for me" She says holding out her hand "let's do this at midnight when everyone is asleep," she says as Vayne shakes her hand

"Deal, see you on the bridge" She says walking away but stops right before she exits the garden before turning her head and says "I hope you know how to eat someone out cuz your gonna need that knowledge after the match" she says before blowing Shyvana a kiss and walking away

After the match…

Shyvana is kneeling in the summoning room as vayne has a massive smile on face "How did I lose to you?" she says

"Because I'm stronger early game dear" Vayne taunts as she holds a hand down waiting for Shyvana to get up off the ground "Come on we got a fun night ahead of ourselves" She teases as Shyvana takes her hand and they walk back to Vayne's dorm.

Once inside her dorm Vayne guides them to her bedchambers. "Wait here" She said as she goes into the washroom and exits nude as she rubs her chest while grinning at Shyvana. "Strip"

Shyvana starts to get hot under the collar "That wasn't part of the deal" She says slightly nervous as no one knows her secret

"No the deal was to pleasure me and seeing you naked between my legs, naked will bring me more pleasure than you just eating me out." She says with a naughty smirk on her lips as she moves over to her bed. She sits down on it as she crosses her legs while putting her chin in her hand waiting for Shyvana to do what she asked

Shyvana could feel her armor tightening as she admired the Night Hunters body before she slowly starts to remove her armor starting with her gauntlets and shoulder pieces as she saw Vayne licked her lips at the sight. "Whatever let's get this over with" She said as she removes her top revealing her large purple bust.

Vayne lets out a surprised gasp as she saw her tits were much larger than she thought before she recomposed herself "Now your lower armor" She says, giving the dragon an evil smirk

Shyvana sighed as she did as Vayne told her to do, she took off her armour and Vayne was slightly shocked when she saw Shyvana's 13 inch purple member already semi-hard. "Happy now?" Shyvana says embarrassed that this is how she finally reveals her cock

Vayne slowly gets up moving towards the dragon as she pushes her against her cabinet as she reaches down grabbing hold of her cock slowly stroking it to get it hard "You have no idea how happy I am now that I know your little secret" she says into her ear "Looks like you will cum tonight" She says as her hand gets tighter around the dragon's rod before getting rougher as Shyvana lets out a grunt

"Can you be a little more gentle with it?" She begs as she feels Vayne's hand stroking harder and faster as she jumps when she feels the Night Hunter's mouth touch her neck before she feels her tongue running along her neck causing Shyvana to let out a grunt

Vayne was busy playing with Shyvana's neck before she felt her hand get much warmer looking down noticing the dragon's member was leaking precum as she smirk stopping her stroking before running a finger over the girls tip to get a nice amount of pre onto it before bringing her finger to her mouth slowly licking the hot sticky mess off her finger "Mmmmm not a bad taste" she says moving away from the dragon before sitting back on the bed as her legs were spread open this time revealing her pussy to the girl.

As Shyvana was busy admiring the girls delicious-looking hole, Vayne snapped her fingers causing Shyvana to snap out of her trance and she took the hint slowly moving over to the girl before getting on her knees between her legs. "Yeah Yeah, I'll do it" She says before slowly putting her mouth on the girls lovebud, using her tongue to play with it as she slowly pushed to fingers into Vayne's wet and tight hole

Vayne let out a moan but didn't want Shyvana to use fingers so she smacked her hand away "Replace your finger with your tongue" She says as Shyvana does retracting her fingers before leaving Vayne's clit and moving her mouth lower as she slowly pushed her tongue into her hole as Shyvana got bold and pushed a finger into Vayne's ass rewarding the dragon with a soft moan from the Night Hunter. "Fine I'll let you finger there" she says as she puts her hand on Shyvana's head pushing her face right against Vayne's pussy as she started grinding her hips against the dragons face

Shyvana kept moving her tongue inside of the girls wet hole allowing Vayne to grind on her before she pushed another finger into the girls tight ass as Vayne let out another surprise moan prompting a pat on the dragons head before she resumed grinding.

Shyvana moved her free hand down to her raging member as she started stroking it finding it unfair that Vayne was the only one getting pleasured she started stroking her rod as Vayne suddenly came on her face squirting right on her face as the dragon tried to lick up as much of her juices into her mouth as possible before slowly moving her face away from the girls hole as she pulled her fingers out. Vayne fell back as she panted hard, her chest heaving with each breath as she felt Shyvana slowly get up

"Didn't peg you for a squirter" She says teasing the girl as she looks around for a towel to clean off her face as she see's Vayne pointing to the washroom. Shyvana disappears for a second before reappearing with a towel rubbing her face clean of Vayne's juices. Once she is down, she throws the towel onto the floor before returning her eye's to the Night Hunter who has calmed down a bit

"Shut up and lay on the bed" She says as Shyvana does as she's told laying on her back as Vayne crawls over to her before putting one leg on each side of the girl as she slowly lowered her body down onto the girls raging rod, Shyvana feels Vayne rubbing her tip against her tight hole before Shyvana grunts as Vayne pushes down allowing her to feel her tight hot hole she just ate.

"FUCK" Shyvana screams as she is shocked at how tight her hole is, "Could you be any tighter?" Shyvana says as she tries to help Vayne only for Vayne to push her back onto the bed as she keeps forcing her way down her cock.

Vayne's tight cunt was squeezing Shyvana so hard, she felt like cumming just to be done with it as Vayne retorts "Could you be any bigger?" she says with a cocky grin as Shyvana feels Vayne reach her base as the Night hunter starts to move her hips up and down on her cock

"Fair" She is cut off by Vayne moving on her cock as she lets out a moan, feeling the girls tight body squeeze every inch of her scaled cock "Enough" she finally gets out as she grabs Vayne by the hips as she starts to thrust in rhythm with her rider.

"I'm tired of you talking so much" Vayne says as she leans down wrapping her arms around Shyvana's neck as she kisses Shyvana, which she greatly accepts and returns only for Vayne to force her tongue into the dragon's mouth exploring every inch of her mouth as they moan into each other's mouths. The sounds of Vayne's ass smacking against Shyvana's legs getting louder and faster as the two share an intense kiss

Vayne gives Shyvana one last hard thrust as she cums hard squirting all over her cock as Shyvana cum's hard inside Vayne filling Vayne up with her hot cum as they both moan loudly into each other's mouths while holding each other tight.

"Your cum is very hot" Vayne says as she breaks the kiss before slowly releasing Shyvana from her grasp as she feels Shyvana's cock shot a couple more ropes of cum into her

"Duh" she says as she pants heavily "I am a dragon after all" She said as she admires the girls chest area while panting

"Yeah I guess that would explain it" Vayne's says slowly getting off the other girl as Shyvana's cock falls onto her limp, as Vayne gets up and heads towards the washroom "I trust you know where the door is" She says before locking herself in the washroom leaving the dragon by herself

"Fuck you to" She says as she gets up and throws her armor on again before leaving the dorm. The hope that she will get to pleasure Vayne again very soon.

5 Days later…

"Triple kill" is all Vayne hears as she just killed Ashe, Sona and Shyvana after a failed 1v3.

"You must be angry I'm wearing this outfit again" She says as she see's Shyvana getting blue buff

"Here to get another kill?" She said as she punched the buff dead turning to her enemy as she starts running at Vayne before everything freezes.

"Guess the institute is having problems again" She says as all the minions are frozen along with the monsters

"Guess that's wha-" Shyvana is cut off as Vayne pushes her into the bush near blue as she shoves her against the wall

"Keep quiet and take your armor off" She said as she removes her top revealing her large bust as Vayne's summoner confirmers that all the other champions in the game are waiting for the problem to be fixed before severing the connection they shared allowing Vayne to have fun.

Shyvana unable to speak does as she says seeing Vaynes chest as she drops her gauntlets to the floor before dropping her amor to the floor revealing her already hard member as Vayne wastes no time she gets onto her knees and wraps her large bust around the girls cock before she starts to move up and down on it as she uses her mouth to suck on her tip as Shyvana lets out a soft moan

"Hurry it doesn't take long for them to fix these problems" Shyvana says as she feels the Hunter's large bust stroke her hard cock as she watches Vayne suck on her tip giving her the sexiest look she's ever seen

It doesn't take long for the dragon to cum as she covers Vayne's face and chest in cum as she lets out a loud moan "Really" Vayne practically shouts "How am I supposed to clean this up?"

Shyvana gives her an evil smile as she smirks at the girl "I know a way" and before Vayne can do anything else Shyvana smites her and everyone hears "Shut down"

When Vayne respawns she notices everything is back to normal and she just gave Shyvana a free bounty and orgasm, on her way back to lane she remembers a certain thorny champion who could give her something

The next night….

Shyvana is currently laying down in her room after a tough match, watching her new hextech television she hears her phone buzz. When she looks at it she reads "My dorm now, I'm horny. Vayne."

Shyvana sneaks out of her room and down the hall to Vayne's room opening the door and closing it as she hears Vayne's television in the next room, her cock already raging but as she enters the room she is shocked by Vayne's own 11 inch rod, rock hard "How did you get that?" She asks already knowing this is about yesterday

"That is not important" She says turning off her television "Now drop your pants and bend over, I'm going to slay a dragon" She says getting off the bed as Shyvana is forced to do it.

She slowly drops her pants her own cock as hard as Vayne's as she bends over onto the bed revealing her plump ass "I'm sorry about yesterday" She says trying to earn some mercy

"Oh that." Vayne says as she smacks Shyvana's ass hard "I guess I should punish you for that" She said as she rubs her own cock against Shyvana's tight ass "You complained how tight I was now It's my turn" She says giving her ass another smack

"Whatever just get it over with" Shyvana said trying to keep some dignity as Vayne pushed into the girls tight ass. The moment Vayne pushed her head into Shyvana's ass Shyvana roared and Vayned moaned as Shyvana was tighter than Vayne but luckily Vayne wasn't as big as her

"Mmmmm Don't lie you like it" She said as she starts pushing deeper before slowly pulling out only to ram it back in deeper than before as Vayne grabbed hold of her hips forcing her back onto her rod as Shyvana's ass was being spread wide open by Vayne's hot cock

"I'd rather die than like this" She said clearly lying as her cock was leaking precum all over Vayne's bed as Shyvana was forced back onto Vayne's cock she could help but let out a loud moan as she felt Vayne's body smack her ass with each thrust

Vayne reached forward as she grabbed hold of Shyvana's cock slowly stroking it as she kissed the dragons back while she fucked her "God your ass is good" She says her thrusts get harder

"Shut up and cum" Shyvana says trying to be tough until Vayne does cum shooting hot cum deep inside of her ass as Shyvana moans loudly cumming herself as she covers Vaynes bed in her hot cum as Vayne hold her tight to her never orgasming with a cock before she savored every second of it

After her orgasm died down Vayne slowly pulled out as she admired the stretched ass before sitting on the bed next to Shyvana as Shyvana falls face first into it as she lands right on her cum as she tries to remember cumming that hard before. "Do you want to use my shower?" Vayne breaks the silence with as Shyvana nods and slowly gets up

"Yes please and can we do this more often?" Shyvana says slightly embarrassed as she looks down at cum covered stomach

"Sure" Vayne smiles before standing up "How about we go clean each other off?" Vayne says with a dirty smile as Shyvana nods and they both start towards the washroom, their cocks already hard.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has a idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	3. Relationship Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)  
**

**This story is a suggestion.**

**Also this story is kinda all over the place so I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**Kai'sa X Evelynn**

Kai'sa was currently in her Kda outfit in the middle of a game. She had a Thresh as a support, with Ahri in the mid lane, an Volibear in the jungle and Sion top. She was against an Ezreal and Lux in the bottom lane, with an Evelynn in the jungle, Zed mid and Ornn top. Kai'sa and Thresh were dominating bot lane until Evelynn ganked 5 times in a row causing Ezreal to catch up.

Kai'sa was currently waiting for Ezreal in the bottom side alcove. As she was kneeling there she got a sense of being watched but knew that a ward wasn't where she was as she had put down a control ward, so she just brushed the feeling aside returning her eyes to the minions fighting until she heard an evil giggle causing her suit to react, but it reacted to slow as her eyesight went black seconds later.

When Kai'sa awoke her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were also tied up but she could make out her surroundings she was still in the alcove and she could tell both teams were on the top half side of the happy, as she looked around she could make out a shadowy figure sitting on the rocks "Hello Evelynn" Kai'sa said easily recognizing the body of the person who ruined her lead

"Hello dear" She says hoping off the rocks slowly strutting over to the tied up girl as her ass and chest bounced in her tight Safe cracker outfit causing Kai'sa to feel her suit getting tighter and tighter as she watched the demon approach her. "Quite the predicament you got yourself in no?" she said standing over the girl

"Well it wouldn't be like this if you weren't invisible" Kai'sa said as she tried to break free of the rope. "I don't have a bounty anymore so just kill me and let me respawn" She said acting tough as she already lost her nice bounty awhile ago.

"Where is the fun in that" She said kneeling down next to the girl as she runs a claw around the girls neck "A couple little birdies told me you got something nice, and I want a taste" She said trailing a claw down the girls soft body as Kai'sa got a nice look down Evelynn's shirt as the outfit did little to hide the demon's assets

Evelynn smirked as she saw the girl checking out her chest as she pushed her breasts together "What are you talking about I don't got nothing for you to taste" Kai'sa blushed hard as Evelynn pushed her chest together as her pants started to get really tight

"Oh my" Evelynn says as she notices Kai'sa's growing bulge as she climbed on top of the girl, as Evelynn's ass was right in front of Kai'sa's face causing the girl to grow harder until she felt her pants rip from one of Evelynn's claws causing Kai'sa's member to shoot out of her pants fully erect as Evelynn licked her lips "Not bad" She said as she leans down running her tongue around the tied up girls member as Kai'sa squirmed under the girls weight, "Mmmmm I like it when they squirm" She said as she wrapped her lips around Kai'sa's 10 inch member before she started deepthroating it causing the girl to moan loudly as she felt the Agony's Embrace taking her cock all the way to the base

"Stop" Kai'sa pleaded, only to get the demon's fat ass shoved in her mouth to shut her up as Evelynn kept sucking on the girls member using her tongue to play with it as she sucked it. Kai'sa tried desperately to get out of the girls ass as she unintentionally started rubbing the girls pussy as Kai'sa quickly learned where her face was by Evelynn's suit starting to get wet right in front of the girls mouth

Evelynn moaned into the girls member as she felt her rubbing her hole only to slowly release Kai'sa's cock from her mouth with a loud pop as she sits up on the girls face, smothering the poor girl as her cock was raging hard, as Evelynn started grinding her hips on the girls face. "Mmmmm I may leave you like this with my juices on your face and a raging boner" She said as she slowly stood up looking down at the girls face covered in her juices as Kai'sa took in a deep breath of air as she watched Evelynn rip open her outfit right where she was grinding exposing her wet hole as she strutted down to Kai'sa's member, leaving the girl to try to wiggle away only to get pulled back behind the wall as Evelynn slowly inserted Kai'sa into her as she moaned loudly

"Fuck" Kai'sa moaned as she felt the demon slowly move push onto her member as she felt the demon's tight and warm pussy open wide for the girls cock as she threw her head back in pleasure as she never been inside such a warm cunt, Kai'sa felt the demons hole squeezing and milking the girls massive rod.

"Mmmmm I'm going enjoy tormenting you" Evelynn said as her bouncing getting rougher and faster as she moans feeling Kai'sa's cock opening up Eveylnn's tight cunt

"Fuck off" Kai'sa said as Evelynn raped her cock before Kai'sa moaned loudly as her orgasm came hard and fast. Kai'sa pumped Eveylnn full of her hot cum as the demon moaned loudly as her pussy clamped onto Kai'sa's cock as she came feeling the cum rush into her.

'Mmmmm" Evelynn moaned as she rubbed her stomach as Kai'sa bulged her slightly before Evelynn heard that she won as they were both were teleported back to the summoning platform as both teams saw what happened behind the scenes as Evelynn vanishes leaving a tied up Kai'sa with a limp dick as her fellow champions giggled that Kai'sa was raped by the demon before releasing the girl from the constraints as Kai'sa's suit repaired itself covering the girl.

Later that night….

Kai'sa entered her dorm with a loud sigh, she had been raped by a demon and everyone now knew about her being a futa. "Hello love." Kai'sa jumps at the sudden voice as she turned around looking for who was talking.

"Hello there Sarah." She said as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend, Miss Fortune. "Look, I've gotta tell you something" she said looking down at the floor

"I know you got raped" she says crossing her arms "and I don't care" she says as Kai'sa looks at Sarah in shock

"What?" She said looking confused "aren't you angry, we tried so hard to keep my secret now everyone knows"

"Look I don't care" she day's getting up and strutting towards her girlfriend "I'm angry at that demon and will kill her if I ever see her" she day's stopping in front of her girlfriend, as she gently puts her hands on her checks "let's go to bed dear, I know you don't want to play tonight"

"Ok" she says walking towards their shared bed before they fall into a deep sleep completely unaware of the evil eyes stalking them from the darkness.

The next morning…

Kai'sa wakes up as she sleepily notices a weird bulge in there bed before she drifts back to sleep before her eyes shoot open realizing she was tied up again and Sarah is not in bed. "What the fuck" she says looking around the room seeing Sarah tied up naked in a chair as Kai'sa sees the body slowly sit up as the blanket falls off the body as she sees the same demon

"This time your girlfriend watches" she says as she slowly gets down pushing her bust around the girls cock. Her limp cock getting rock hard as Evelynn stokes the tied up girls member before slowly leaning down as she slowly starts to suck on the girls tip.

Kai'sa moans before looking at her girlfriend with a 'I'm sorry' look on her face before returning to the demon "We are going to kill" she said as Evelynn doesn't even care as she starts getting rougher with Kai'sa's cock.

Kai'sa let's put a loud moan as she explodes in Evelynn's mouth, while the demon keep's stroking her cock with her breasts while swallowing all her hot seed

Evelynn slowly stopped milking her cock as she releases the girls tip from her mouth with a pop as she licks her lips "Go fuck yourself" Kai'sa says as her orgasm starts to die down

"Mmmmm I think I'll just fuck you" she says slowly moving up positioning her member right under her cunt, when she was about to lower herself a ruckus outside as summoners rush into the room as Evelynn vanishes.

The summoners release the girls and apologize for the problems as their having troubles keeping track of the Agony's Embrace. Of the couple of demons in the league Evelynn made a deal so she can move within the Institute but has to wear a tracker but it's hard to track someone as slippery as her

Later in the day…

Kai'sa was currently waiting in line to apply for a tracker and summoning stone for Evelynn. Due to the recent problems the demon is causing her, they accepted her application without asking Evelynn.

Kai'sa went straight home, knowing Miss Fortune was in a game. When she checked the tracker she realized the demon was in her bedroom as she went into the room she found Evelynn tied up laying on her stomach.

"Wanna explain what's going on with here" she said as Evelynn turns her head to see the girl

"After those men so rudely interrupting us this morning and you left, your girlfriend found me and proceeded to knock me out and when I woke up, I was tied up and your girlfriend was balls deep in my ass" she said so casually as she pointed to a note on the nightstand.

When Kai'sa picks up the note it reads "Hey love, I hope you get the runes. I found the slut hiding in our room and tied her up for us to play with that fat ass. I'll let you fuck her ass only stay out of the bitches pussy." Kai'sa smirks as she crumples up the note tossing it away as her suit disappears revealing her plump breasts and hard cock

She gets on the bed grabbing the demon by the hair making her look at her. "Listen up slut, your my slave now I expect you to answer all my summoning"

"Mmmmm what kind of slave?" She says blowing Kai'sa a kiss, letting out a grunt when she grabs her hair

"Sex slave bitch" she says forcing her member down the demons throat as she started facefucking the demon as Evelynn let's out moans as she loves the pair of balls Kai'sa grew

Even though Kai'sa was the one in control Evelynn still had the aura of control as she expertly suck on the girls member, using her tongue to play with her cock as she teased the girl while giving Kai'sa fuck me eyes

Kai'sa didn't intend to cum but even tied up Evelynn got what she wants as Kai'sa moans loudly cumming deep within Evelynn as the demon moans while swallowing all the girls cum.

Kai'sa slowly pulls out of the girls mouth panting softly "Mmmmmm it's so big" Evelynn said as she smirks at the girl "wonder where it can go" she says winking at the girl

"Shut up" Kai'sa says getting up and moving towards the girls rear, climbing onto her as she spreads Evelynn's ass check's exposing her tight ass "I hope Sarah didn't ruin you" she says spitting on the girls tight hole before rubbing her tip against her hole teasing the girl.

"Like anyone could ruin me" she said pushing her hips back causing Kai'sa's tip to slip inside her tight ass as Kai'sa moaned loudly as she felt her tip slip into the demons tight and warm ass.

"Fuck your tight" she says as she starts pushing deeper into the demons tight ass as she groans feeling the demon's tight butt clenching around her thick member as she forces her way deeper inside the girls ass.

"Your smaller than your girlfriend but you stretch me better" she says as she groans feeling her ass being opened wide as she pushes back as much as possible since she was still tied up.

"She may be bigger but I actually know how to use a cock" she says as she pushes Evelynn's face into the pillow as her thrusting gets rougher as Kai'sa's hips smack Evelynn's ass with each thrust as Kai'sa moans loving the feeling of being inside the bitches ass.

Eveylnn's hunch was right that Miss Fortune is the sub in their relationship as she moans into the pillow like a dirty slut as Kai'sa stretched her ass wide open from her large cock. When Miss Fortune was in her ass Evelynn barely came but now that Kai'sa is in her, she is having the time of her life.

"To think I let a slutty demon like you rape me" She says as her thrust's get harder and rougher as she started smothering Evelynn with the pillow. "Just makes me sick" she finally says as she moans loudly cumming deep in the girls fat ass as she feels Evelynn's ass clamp down on her ass as Evelynn squirts all over the bed as she cums hard moaning loudly into the pillow as Kai'sa keeps pumping before slowly stopping.

Kai'sa slowly pulled out of the demons ass panting heavily as she looked down at the girls butt she saw cum slowly seep out before slowly falling down her body. Kai'sa released her grip on the girls head allowing her to breathe again as Evelynn takes a deep breath before looking back at the girl "Mmmmm I may let you keep me as a slave if you keep this up" She says with an evil smile "But I would like to be released these constraints are annoying" She said as Kai'sa stared at the demon.

"Yeah no, I don't trust you" She says crossing her arms as she gets up off the bed before sitting down in a chair looking at the demon as her suit activates taking the form of normal clothes covering the girl. "What's your game Evelynn?"

"What's wrong with a little fun" She said slipping free of the restraints as she sits on the bed across from Kai'sa. When Evelynn get settled she looks at Kai'sa who has a confused look on her face. "What?"

"How did you get out" Kai'sa said as she looks between the restraints and the demon as she sits there not bothering to get any clothes on

"Oh, yeah I could've gotten out at any time." She says getting up and walking over to the nightstand before pulling out a piece of paper as she bent over Kai'sa couldn't help but look at the demon's hole. "By the way Miss Fortune left this for you" she stood back before sitting back down on the bed as she held out the paper

Kai'sa took the paper before opening it up and it reading "Hey love, I thought I was fine with Evelynn fucking you but I'm not. I hope you can understand but I saw the look in your eyes when she was pleasuring you in bed and I know you like her so I'm getting myself out of the picture." Kai'sa dropped the paper after getting that far before she turned to the demon with hatred in her eyes.

"This is your fault" she says as her suit turns from casual form to battle in a blink of the eye as Evelynn doesn't flinch from the threat "If you didn't rape me, then Sarah would be here"

"You think I just raped you out of the blue? I did it with a purpose, I was watching you two for a long time and you both were clearly growing apart. You know this and I do." She says as she crosses her arms assaulted by the fact that Kai'sa thinks she did it to hurt them both

"Get out before I kill you" She says aiming one of her hands at the demon who just shrugs and disappears leaving Kai'sa alone to cry.

5 Days later…

Kai'sa hasn't been handling the break up well, she tried to talk to Sarah but she has been avoiding her even in games. Kai'sa has been either two places her room or the bar.

Seeing how Kai'sa was taking the break up Sarah pleaded with the Agony's embrace to do something but Evelynn hates dealing with people with broken hearts. She prefers to break their hearts. Even with Sarah letting the demon play with her body she still refused only to disappear. Kai'sa has been monitoring the rune she gotta watch where Evelynn was but every time she checked it the demon was far away. Once she checked the location where she was, she went to bed.

When she woke up however she felt another body in her bed, she carefully and quietly checked the rune to find out the Demon was in her room, she let out a sigh before she felt breathing on her ear "Good morning" She heard causing her to jump out of bed and look at Evelynn who was laying on her bed,

"How did you get here" She looks at the rune to see that Evelynn is in her room. "But how?" She says looking between the rune and the girl. "It says your in your room"

"Oh yeah that I've been following you around for awhile now, that rune proved a problem until I got Neeko to help me out for a bit." She says smirking before playing with the covers

"Tell me why your here before I shoot you" She says as her suit enters combat mode and her guns started charging.

"Look I'm here to get you back into the world" She says before getting up supporting herself with her elbow as the blanket falls off revealing her plump breasts

"God don't you wear clothes" Kai'sa said as she had a look of disgust while the sight of the girls plump breasts did get her a little hard

"I do when I'm not planning on having fun" Evelynn said as she slowly sits up before stretching as she pushed her breasts making Kai'sa hard to focus on her anger and more on her growing rod. "Look I'm sorry your relationship ended so rocky, I didn't intend for it to happen like that. I just get turned on fast, but that's besides the point I'm trying to be nice for once and I hate it."

Kai'sa could clearly tell the demon was being truthful with her as her suit disappeared and returned to her casual clothing "So why did you pick me and Sarah?" Evelynn was surprised Kai'sa accepted that she told the truth so fast but she didn't complain.

"Sarah came to me asking to help break you guys up, she could clearly tell you two weren't very compatible in bed so she asked me to show you pleasure but things didn't go as planned" She says laying back down as she covered herself with the blankets, her perky nipples clearly stating she was cold

"But why did she go through the trouble of tying you up on the bed? If she wanted to break up?" Kai'sa said clearly confused by the situation. "Also why didn't she just tell me"

"Well she didn't tie me up, I tied myself up" Evelynn said winking at Kai'sa "Also I am said to be the best break up counselor in the Institute" She said with a small shrug as she looked towards the ceiling for a moment before looking back "Look if you wanna hate me then hate me, if you wanna be fuck buddies then we can be fuck buddeis, and if you wanna be friends with Sarah then tell her."

"Fine I'll text Sarah and ask to be friends" Kai'sa said as she looked down and noticed her raging boner "But right now I still am angry at you so I'm gonna hate fuck you now" She said as she dropped her pants revealing her hard member as the demon smirked tossing the cover off herself and onto the floor.

"I like it when your so bold" Evelynn says as she gets on her hands and knees slowly crawling towards the girl "Mmmm I have been so very mean to you lately" She said stopping at the edge of the bed as her mouth was inches from her cock "How will you punish me today" She says before Kai'sa pushes her member into the girls mouth

"I like your mouth more when my cock is in it" She said as she started to move her hips back and forth as Evelynn moans making her cock vibrate inside the demons wet mouth. Kai'sa tilts her head back as she closes her eyes enjoying the feeling until she jumps when she feels Evelynn pushing two fingers into the girls tight pussy. Kai'sa moaned loudly not wanting to stop Evelynn as the demon quickly took control of the situation before she slowly slid off the girls cock with a loud pop.

"Oh you like getting fingered don't you" Evelynn said as she slowly retracts her fingers from the girls pussy before wrapping her lips around them licking Kaisa's juices off of them before Evelynn was grabbed and thrown onto her back as Kai'sa climbed between her legs.

"Go fuck yourself, I'm in command remember" She said as Kai'sa slowly pushed her full length into the demons tight cunt as she grabbed Evelynn by the throat as she slowly started to move her hips, feeling Evelynn getting wetter Kai'sa knew Evelynn likes it rough

Evelynn couldn't speak due to the lack of air as Kai'sa choked her roughly, as her thrusts became harder and harder with each second as Evelynn could see it in her eyes that this was driving the girl wild

Evelynn moaned even though she was being choked knowing Kai'sa was taking her anger out on her, even though she could stop her she let the girl have her fun. Kai'sa moaned loudly as she felt the Agony's Embrace's cunt constricting around her fat cock like a snake "Fuck your such a slut"

Evelynn winked at Kai'sa only to get a rough slap across the face from the girl before she came hard inside the girl filling the demon up as deep as possible as the demons stomach bulged out more than their first fucking as Kai'sa emptied her balls into the girl as Evelynn squirted all over Kai'sa's cock. Kai'sa slowly released her grip as the demon breathed in air with the occasionally moan. Evelynn quickly recovered though as Kai'sa slowly went limp on top of her, both girls panting loudly before Evelynn broke the silence "Your right I'm a slut, but only for you" She whispered into the girls ear.

"Wanna do it again tomorrow?" Kai'sa said as she panted hearing the girls words she felt a small blush come over her after realizing what she said

"It's a date then" Evelynn replied as she gave Kai'sa a smack on the ass before the two shared a deep kiss with each other.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has a idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	4. Dark Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

* * *

Dark Elementalist Lux X Syndra

Lux has many outfits from the Institute, one of them being her Elementalist one which has a unique tip of magic that changes her personality to whatever form she is in. Most league champions hate Lux in her normal state but with these personality changes that last weeks after the game where she wore the outfit just make it worse. One of her personalities is her dark one, were she is the opposite of her normal cheery self. At least when she was in her cheery self she asked but when she is in her dark element she just demands, just like another certain dark mage.

Syndra was currently sitting in the Institutes library reading books about the history of Ionia, even though she was from Ionia doesn't mean she knew much about its history, though she still enjoyed learning about Ionia even though everyone there saw her as a monster. Anyways she hated thinking about that, she didn't really care about what they thought, any who dared to speak against her, she could easily crush them with a flick of a wrist. "Hey" is all Syndra heard as she looked up from her book only to see lux standing there with her arms crossed. "Teach me dark magic"

Syndra just looked back to her book as she didn't care about Lux's problems, only for her book to dissolve in her hands as Lux was holding up her hand as Syndra could sense the magic Lux used

"Did I stutter?" She said crossing her arms again as she started tapping her foot as most people had already left already knowing Syndra's temper. Next thing Lux knew was Syndra lifting her and throwing her through the clean through the roof as she screamed while flying through the air

The next day…

Syndra was again the the library as she enjoyed reading books before the library doors slammed open as Lux charged her final spark at the Dark Sovereign only to get picked up before she could fire only to be launched through the roof again. This happened for days with Lux trying to force Syndra to teach her Syndra's magic

The other library visitors slowly started to come back slowly realizing a fight won't be likely. Syndra slowly closed her book before she put it back where she got it. Syndra left the library with a nod to the librarian. As she left the library she floated down the hall of the institute heading back to her dorm, when she could see her door she also saw a dark hair mage leaning against her door as Syndra let out a loud sigh as she floated towards the door.

"Let's make a deal" Lux says as she crosses her arms as Syndra stopping in front of her before slowly floating down as her heels click on the floor as she stands over the smaller girl

"Your in my way" she says as Syndra moves her hand as Lux is thrown out of the way only for Syndra to unlock the door and enter the dorm.

Lux gets up off the ground to follow the sovereign Into the room as Lux is shocked seeing Syndra taking off her crown as her outfit disappears allowing Lux to see the girls member for a brief moment as the girl is covered in black fuzzy pajamas. Syndra sits down on a chair as she motions Lux to sit across from her.

Put walked over the seat she was told to sit in waiting for the Syndra to pull something. As she sits down she is amazed at how comfortable the chair is only for Syndra to speak up. "Why do you want to learn my dark magic so badly?" She said clearly tired of the girl ruining her reading time.

"Because I want more power and your the most powerful dark sorcerer in the league" she said trying to flatter the women.

"Flattery will not help you" she said crossing her arms annoyed that the girl thinks she is some common girl. "What can you offer in return if I teach you magic"

Lux had to admit that she expected more of a fight from the girl. "How about I'll do whatever you want and when I'm done you teach me one piece of magic" she said trying to take control of the negotiations

"And what areas of magic do you wish to learn?" The Dark Sovereign say as she didn't really know what Lux wanted to learn and it was clear even Lux didn't know what she wanted to learn as she had a confused look on her face causing Syndra to let out a loud sigh "If you don't know what you want to learn why are you here?"

"Uh, I just want to learn more dark magic, so I can be more powerful than the other elements" She says assertively clearly wanting to be picked more often than the other elements.

Syndra sighed as she had no idea where to start. "So you'll do anything I ask in return for teaching?"

"Um… Yes that is what I just said?" Lux was confused since she literally just said it moments earlier.

"Good" Syndra said as she stood up and grabbed hold of her pants before pulling them down and throwing them away leaving her bottom half exposed showing Lux her member as she sat back down with her legs spread "Suck it" She said

Lux had an intense blush on her cheeks as she heard rumors that Syndra had a cock but never believed them. "What?"

"You wanna learn magic you better get over here and suck or you'll get thrown out and I won't give you a second chance." She said as she grabs the base of her meat lifting it up slightly as Lux could see it growing in her hand

Lux gives in to her threat before getting up and moving across to Syndra before kneeling between her legs "You better not tell….."

"YOU better not tell anyone" Syndra cuts her off. "Now suck" She says as Lux grabs hold of Syndra's member slowly stroking it as Lux watches the rod slowly get harder and harder in her hand before it stops as she is face to face with Syndra's fat 13 inch rod.

"Shut up, I'll do it when I'm ready" She said as she slowly moved her head towards her member as she gently licks the hard rod. She slowly moves her head up and down licking the underside of Syndra's rod before she slowly runs her tongue back up her cock as before retracting her tongue as she wrapped her mouth around the tip of Syndra's member.

Syndra lets out a soft moan as she felt Lux's tongue running up and down her member before she lets out a shocked moan as Lux wrapped her mouth around her tip. Syndra slips her top off exposing her large bust as she wraps her hand around one of her breasts gently fondling it. "Good girl"

Lux gave Syndra a death stare as she slowly stares lowering her head down onto the girls penis. Lux blushed as Syndra started playing with her breasts as she admired the girls large bust and how much bigger they are.

Syndra reached down with her free hand grabbing hold of Lux's head as she started helping the girl down on her cock as she moans feeling the girls tight mouth wrap around her cock as Lux gags a little as her cock is forced down her cock.

Lux tries to swat away Syndra's hand but is stopped by Syndra's magic as she struggles to take even half of Syndra's length as Syndra accepts that letting Lux go as deep as possible not forcing her to take her all.

Lux picked up her pace as she used her tongue to play with her rod inside her mouth as she moaned causing her mouth to vibrate around the girls cock as Syndra pinched her nipple letting out louder moans as she watches the lady suck on her cock.

Syndra let out a loud moan as she came hard inside the girls mouth as Lux struggle to swallow all the cum. Lux couldn't take all of Syndra's hot seeds as she spits out the girls cock as she coughs up some of the girls cum as Syndra's cock shoots a couple more ropes of cum onto Lux's body as she pants hard.

"Mmmmm that was fun" Syndra says with a smile on her lips as her member slowly gets limp between her legs.

"Teach me magic now." Lux said before cleaning Syndra's cum off her clothes as she slowly gets off her knees

"I'm tired now, we will meet in the library to teach you magic, and at night you'll pleasure me." Syndra says as she grabs her top before putting it back on as she stands up pulling her pants up

"What that's not fair" Lux says as she starts channeling magic before she's thrown out a window.

The next day…

Lux did as Syndra asked by meeting her in the library, Syndra quickly caught on to what Lux wanted to learn as she started off by teaching Lux about how to summon small orbs. After the class Syndra sent Lux away reminding her about the night.

Later that night….

Syndra was currently sitting on her couch as she was watching her television while Lux was on her knees sucking her member as Syndra moaned "Take your top off and use your tits" She said as she moaned softly.

Lux glared at the Sovereign, if she wasn't wearing her dark element outfit you'd mistake her for the magma element, that's how hot her stare was., but Syndra didn't even look at her as she kept watching the television. Lux may not have wanted to but she had to as she kept her mouth on Syndra's pulsing cock her top disappeared and she pushed her smaller chest around the girls member as she started moving her chest up and down as Syndra let out a moan.

Lux slowly picked up the pace as she started to suck on Syndra's tip roughly while her tongue played with the inside her mouth. "Yeah just like that" Syndra moaned out as she moved moved a hand under her shirt playing with her own breast pinching her nipple as she tilted her head back while closing her eyes.

Lux rolled her eyes at the girls reaction only to go wide eyed as Syndra came in her mouth as she spit out her cock only to get covered in Syndra's cum. "Fuck give me some warning" she said as she looks down only to get a rope of cum shot across her eye, Lux looked back down seeing her chest covered in her hot sticky cum as Syndra's member went limp between her chest. "God look at this mess" she says running a finger along her chest picking up a large blob of cum

Syndra opened her eyes before looking down at the girl "swallow it" she said as she pulled her cock away from the girls bust as she retracts her hand from her shirt as she pulls her pants up.

Lux felt disgusted but did as she was told, swallowing the blob of cum as she watched the girl zip up her pants. "Are we done?" Lux says as she grabs napkins and starts cleaning her breasts.

"No" Syndra says as she summons books on the dining table "start studying and practicing" she says as Lux floats over to the dining table "I'm testing you tomorrow, if you fail I'm going to fuck your ass, but if you pass I'll let you please me like today" she said as Lux blushes as she hears the punishment of failing Syndra.

The next day…..

Syndra was checking Lux's written test within her room. "Well I'm surprised, you pass" she says closing her book as she looks at the girl that was watching Syndra's television.

Lux sighed as she was although she was slightly sad as she kinda wanted Syndra in her ass. "So can I move into stronger magic?" She said she wanted to get this over with.

"No you still gotta do your side of the deal." The girl said standing up and floating over to the table as she turns off the TV with a flick of a wrist before motioning the girl. "Let's go" she says floating towards her bedroom

Lux sighed as she stood up following behind the girl as she opened the bedroom she saw a larger room than her own as she watches the Sovereign drop her pants before sitting on the bed with her legs open as she snaps her fingers.

Lux takes the hint as her top disappears revealing her plump breasts. "Yeah yeah" she says slowly walking up to the girl before kneeling between the girls legs as she slowly runs a hand up the girls thighs before wrapping her hands around the girls member as she starts stroking the semi-hard rod. "Do we have to do this every time, can't I do something else"

Syndra let's out a soft moan as Lux starts stroking her. "If you got another idea, I may think about it."

Lux's stroking slowly getting faster as Syndra gets hard in her hands, "hmmmmm you could fuck my ass" she said with a small blush on her checks.

"Yeah not really an ass fan" she said moaning as Lux's strokes getting faster. "Only said that as a punishment, but I'd fuck your pussy."

"No" Lux says the moment Syndra stop talking "I'm sorry but that place is being saved for marriage" she said hiding her face behind her pink/purple

"Aw that's cute" she teases as Lux squeezes Syndra's member causing the girl to grunt in pain as Lux shows her face again as Syndra.

The moment Lux shows her face she is forced onto the girls member, as Syndra forces all 13 inches down the girls throat causing her to gag as Syndra grabs her hair forcing her up and down on her cock as Lux smacks Syndra's legs as she hears Syndra moan loudly.

"Stop that" Syndra says as Lux's arms are bound behind her back. "That's better" Syndra moaned out as she keeps moving Lux's head up and down as she gags hard on the girls massive cock.

Syndra lets out a loud moan as she cums down Lux's throat causing the girls stomach to bulge as Syndra forces Lux's mouth to her base as Lux coughs on the girls member as she feels the girth stretching her throat only to feel it twitching in her throat as she cums

Syndra keeps Lux there until her orgasm slowly dies down. Syndra releases Lux's head as the smaller girl pulls of the girl's member coughing up cum as she takes deep breaths.

Once Lux was done coughing and gasping for air she looked back to the girl with darkness in her eyes. "How dare you."

Lux looks up at the painting girl as Syndra's face turned from pleasure to anger. Syndra flicks her hand and Lux was thrown out Syndra's window.

The next morning….

Syndra is currently sitting in the institute private cafeteria where only certain champions are allowed into. Syndra was currently reading a book already done eating as she was waiting for a game to start.

Lux wasn't one of the few champions allowed in the place, she still sneaks in as she sees the Sovereign sitting in a chair she starts stomping over to her.

"How fucking dare you" she practically screams as she points her staff at the girl.

"You're not supposed to be here," she says turning a page in her book not giving the girl any interest. "If you want to talk find me later I'm busy"

Lux channels her magic through her staff as she disintegrates Syndra's book "No we are talking now."

Syndra glares at the lady as she stands up and slowly starts floating over the girl "I have to go to a game but after it's done your going to learn your place bitch" Syndra says as she smacks Lix across the face before she starts to disappear "if you want to learn magic you'll be in my room after the game" she finishes as she leaves the girl in the room.

1 hour later…..

Lux was sitting in Syndra's room watching the girls game as the victory screen came up Lux knew she was in trouble as Syndra went 30/0 that game.

Lux gulps as she hears Syndra appear behind her. "Surprised you had the balls to be here" She hears as she turns her head to see the Sovereign standing behind her.

"Did I have a choice?" She said lowering her head accepting Syndra is the alpha.

"No you didn't." She said grabbing the girls chin making her look at her as Lux gasps feeling the Sovereign kiss her passionately. Syndra gently kissed the smaller girl.

Syndra slowly breaks the kiss before standing back up as she licks her lips. "What?" Lux said just confused of what just happened.

"I like you Lux, so I'm offering you a chance, be my girlfriend or stay the way things are." She says walking around the couch and sitting next to her.

Lux is shocked at her options as her check's blush red as she stumbles to find words. "But this isn't me just a personality." She says looking down accepting who she was.

"Personality yes. But that doesn't matter, you retain your memories" she says as she grabs a file and starts filing her nails. "I don't care if your personality changes just answer." .

"I want you in me" Lux says with a deep blush as Syndra stops filing before kissing Lux deeply as she pushes the girl onto her back as she kisses the girl deeply as Lux just kisses back as she let's Syndra push her tongue into her mouth as she explores the girls mouth.

Syndra snaps her fingers as both girls outfits disappear leaving them naked as Syndra's member gets hard rubbing Lux's leg as she moves a hand down gently playing with her breast.

Syndra slowly breaks the kiss as she looks down at the girl. "Kinda hard to get to your butt." She says caressing the girls face while groping her breast.

"I want you in my pussy" she said looking away embarrassed as Syndra slowly makes her look back.

"Are you sure?" Syndra said as Lux slowly nodded causing Syndra to kiss her again as she slowly moved her member to the girl's virgin cunt.

Lux slowly breaks the kiss as she looks at the girl. "Just go slowly please" she says as she cupped the girls face in her hands as she feels the girls large tip rubbing against her tight hole.

"I'll make you a deal" she says slowly pushing her head into the girls tight hole groaning at how tight she was "I'll be rough with your throat, but gentle in your tighter areas" she says with a smirk on her lips.

Lux smiles only to groan as she felt Syndra push her head into her hot hole as she feels Syndra opening her up. As she looks Syndra in the eyes "I'm fine with that deal." She said with a smirk on her lips as she groans again feeling Syndra pushing deeper.

Syndra let out a soft moan as she feels herself pushing Lux wide open with her rod. Syndra loved being inside Lux as she felt her hot and wet hole squeezing her cock. She pushed a little too deep and felt something rip as Lux screamed, feeling Syndra rip her hymen. Syndra stopped the moment she heard Lux scream "What's wrong?" Syndra asked worried for the poor girl.

"Nothing" She says through gritted teeth. "They say the first time is always painful" She adds onto as Syndra looking down at her member as Lux was starting to bleed only for the smaller girl to grab Syndra's chin making her look away "I promise I'm fine. Keep going, I'll get used to it"

Syndra nods as she starts to slowly thrust making sure that the girl she isn't causing the girl more pain. Lux groaned as Syndra pushed a little deeper with each thrust as Syndra caressed the girls face. "You're so warm." Syndra moaned feeling Lux's warm and tight cunt stretch around her massive cock.

"Your so big and hard" Lux groaned feeling Syndra starting to thrust as she was forcing the girl wide open, Lux was slowly starting to feel really good from Syndra's cock as she slowly stopped groaning and started to moan as she felt Syndra pushing deeper and deeper into her. Lux blushes as her moans get more and more lewd as she looks at the mage. "Kiss me"

"With pleasure" Syndra said as she slowly moved down as they locked lips, their kiss was passionate and slow just like Syndra's thrusting, but as she slowly started thrusting faster their kiss started getting rougher as they both moaned into each other's mouths taking turns exploring the other with their tongue's.

Syndra lifted up Lux's legs so she could get onto her knees as she started to thrust faster as Lux was clearly getting pleasure from her as she forced her entire 13 inches into the girl, causing her stomach to bulge from the length as Lux moaned loudly into Syndra's mouth as she feels Syndra pushing deep inside her, as her hole opens up wide for Syndra everytime she pushes back in.

Syndra quickens her pace as she feels her orgasm coming fast, but right before she cums Lux squirts all over her cock as she moans loudly into the girl as Syndra feels Lux legs clamp around her as she to cums deep inside of Lux the feeling of Lux's growing heat along with her pussy clamping down on her cock drives her wild as she bulges the poor girls stomach more than when she was sucking her off.

As the two girls held each other moaning into each other's mouth Syndra was getting really concerned with Lux as she was getting too hot. "What the fuck are you doing?" Lux said as Syndra was thrown off her falling flat on her ass.

"Oh shit." Syndra said as she found out that when Lux cums she changes personalities. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes I do you bitch, thanks for taking my virginity bitch" She said as she is covered in magma as it forms her magma outfit. "We are now dating and if you got a problem with that, I'll burn you alive" She says as she leaves out the room leaving a confused as fuck Syndra.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has a idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	5. A Fox, A Celestial, and A Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

**Trying something a little different with this one. It started with Soraka being a side character but I wanted to write her into the dirty parts so I did.**

**Also sorry for this one taking a bit longer to get out. My life is kinda busy right now but I'll keep getting stories to you guys when I can.**

**On another side note if you guys want to see a continuation of a previous story, I'm willing to do it, just let me know and I'll think of something.**

* * *

Leblanc X Ahri X Soraka

Leblanc was currently laying in her bed naked as she had her clone sucking her off as she watched the television. "Mmmmm yeah suck that cock baby" She moaned out as the clone moaned on her cock stroking her own member. Leblanc was in a very weird relationship with Ahri the nine-tailed fox. They had times where they dated or fucked or hated each other. No one really knew what was going on with the two. Leblanc rarely used her clone for sexual release but when she did it was justified. This time her and Ahri got into a bad fight during a game.

Leblanc moaned as she came down her clones tight throat. "Oh yeah" she said as she heard the door to her dorm open. When she heard that her clone disappeared and her night robe floated to her as she covered up. She was thinking about who could unlock her door as the only people with a key to her room were Ahri and Soraka (Soraka was one of her fuck buddies) she thought as the door opened and Ahri entered her room crossing her arms as she stared at the deceiver. "What the fuck do you want" She says turning away from the fox and back towards the Television.

"Look at me bitch" Ahri says as she turns off the television. "You just gonna ignore me until you get horny again?" She says standing between Leblanc and the TV.

"Not horny so get out." She said as she stared daggers at the fox.

"Fucking your clone doesn't satisfy you" She says as she crosses her arms

"Shut up whore" She says as she dashes in front of the fox standing up to her "Get the fuck out of my room bitch, I'm tired of you saying you love me only to go fuck anyone that bends over or tells you to bend over" she says pushing the fox out of the way as she leaves the room.

"ME?" she yells as she dashes in front of the mage "So I'm not allowed to play with others when your playing with Soraka behind my back" She yells pushing the girl back

"I have never fucked Soraka when you come back, I only play with her because she doesn't play with my feelings." She says pushing the fox back

"So when I charm Nidalee in the middle of a game and have a quicky with the girl, I suddenly don't have feelings for you?" She says pushing back as Leblanc trips and falls on her ass with a thud

"You always say you love me and then do something that contradicts it so I want you to give me your honest answer now" She says getting up as she wraps her ethereal chains around the fox as she is chained in the mage's room.

Ahri is shocked when she is suddenly chained up "Do we have to do this now" Ahri said as she wasn't really ready to confess to Leblanc.

The chains tighten as Leblanc waves her hand "Answer me or I'll throw you out and we are done." She says as she looks away from the fox, it hurts her badly to say that.

"I love you Leblanc, I swear." She says as Leblanc's body freezes hearing her words "I'm sorry I always sleep with others, I just get so horny and it's hard to control myself" She says as she hopes the girl takes her back.

"I'll take you back on the condition that you wear a collar that controls your sex drive." She says crossing her arms still not looking at her.

"Can you look at please" She says as she tries to hop into Leblanc's eyeline "I promise I'll wear the collar and I will let you fuck Soraka infront of me as punishment for me fucking Nidalee in a warded bush while you were dieing." She says looking down at the ground ashamed of herself.

Suddenly Ahri feels a collar appear around her neck as she feels her sex drive slowly leave until it is fully unleashed as she cums hard squirting her cum inside her dress as she moans loudly falling to her knees as she shakes from the sudden orgasm.

"What did you do to me?" Ahri asked confused as she feels her orgasm die down as she becomes horny instantly again.

"That collar retracts your sex drive for anyone. You only have a sex drive for your GIRLFRIEND" She says as she slowly looks back at the girl looking down at her cum covered dress. "I guess I should have lowered the sensitivity a bit." She says biting her lip at the still shaking Fox

"Wait are you saying I came from just being near you?" Ahri asks amazed and slightly confused.

"No you came from me locking up all your desires from everyone you wanna fuck. And as for your sudden Orgasm, I'm guessing it was from you smelling my perfume." She says as she snaps her fingers and the chains disappear

When the chains disappear Ahri quickly strips as she looks at her still pulsing cock stroking it roughly trying to cum "Please it hurts, I need to cum" She says begging to the girl.

Leblanc drops her robe as her raging member pulses watching her girlfriend try to cum as her clone appears beside her. "Suck us off bitch" She says as the fox nods before taking Leblanc's cock in her mouth sucking it to the base as she pulls one of her hands away from her own raging member to wrap it around the clones cock slowly stroking it as she hopes doing what she asks, Leblanc will let her cum.

Ahri moans on her cock as she slowly pulls it out replacing it with the clones member as she swaps from sucking them to stroking them as the clone and Leblanc kiss deeply as Ahri wishes it was her kissing Leblanc.

"Yeah suck our fat cocks bitch" She said watching Ahri swapping between the two's 12 inch cocks as Ahri is forced off her cock "My bedroom now" She says dragging the fox behind her as the clone lays down on the bed with her raging member pointing to the sky "Sit on her fat cock"

Ahri blushes as Leblanc was never this aggressive before "Yes mistress" Ahri says as Leblanc almost cums from being called mistress. Ahri slowly get off the floor and lays down on the clone as Leblanc guides the clones cock into the girls ass as Leblanc moves between their legs as she pushes her cock into the girls pussy. Ahri let put a loud moan like the slutty fox she is as she feels Leblanc opening her wide open.

"Yeah moan you dumb slut" Leblanc says as her and her twin start moving their hips together as they start pumping in and out of the fox as Ahri's own member throbs and begs for attention, attention which Leblanc won't give

"Please mistress, love my cock to" she says before moaning loudly as Leblanc wraps a chain around the fox girls mouth as Ahri let's out muffled complaints.

Leblanc loved double penetrating Ahri as she and her clone were in perfect sync, as she pulled out she could feel her clone pushing in as she felt Ahri's tight pussy wrapping around her cock as she watched her girlfriend squirm for attention.

Leblanc let out a loud moan as she started stuffing the girl with her cum as Ahri felt her ass and pussy slowly fill up with the girls hot warm seed. "Fuck you slut" Leblanc moaned out as she kept pumping her hips into the girl as Ahri felt the seal around her cock open allowing her to cum hard covering herself in cum as she moans loudly through the chain around her mouth.

Leblanc slowly stopped thrusting as her chest heaved back and forth as she felt Ahri's pussy still pulsing around her cock. As Ahri twitches feeling both the cocks still thrusting as she is coming down from her massive orgasm.

Leblanc slowly pulls out of the girls still twitching hole. Once she is out her member goes limp between her legs as her clone disappears from under the girl as Ahri falls on her back with a grunt.

Leblanc heaved as she slowly moved around the bed as Ahri climbed to the top of the bed as Leblanc throws the covers back allowing the two girls to slip under the covers and go to sleep in each other's arms.

A few days later….

Leblanc is currently sitting in her room with her occasional fuck buddy Soraka. "Why won't you just dump her and date me?" Soraka says concerned for the girl she loves.

Leblanc sighed sipping her tea, "I told you she took the collar she can't get horny even if she wanted to."

Soraka almost spit out her tea as she heard this, "You really think that will stop her? She is literally a succubus."

"Oh calm down, when will you relax with her. I love you both equally." She says taking a sip from her tea

….

….

"You love who equally?" Leblanc freezes as Soraka takes another sip from her tea.

Leblanc turns her head to see Ahri standing in the doorway. "Hey love" She says as Ahri dashes over to her smacking her across the face as the clone disappears leaving the real Leblanc sitting across the room. "I know your angry"

Slap…

Another clone disappears as Leblanc plays cat and mouse with the fox as Soraka sits there waiting for the girl to be caught as she casually sips her tea like nothing is going on.

Trip…

Soraka left her hoof out as Leblanc trips on it and face plants not paying much attention to the other girl as she was trying to avoid her girlfriends slaps. Next thing Leblanc sees is Ahri's hand coming down as her vision went black.

When she woke up she had a massive headache and she was tied up in a chair with Soraka's silencing magic used on the ropes stopping her from escaping as she noticed Ahri and Soraka on the bed making out naked.

"Really you two are going to do this?" Leblanc said as the two looked her way. "This is low, let me out so we can talk about this like adults please" Leblanc said hoping they would fall for it.

"No" They both said in unison. As they climb off the bed and move over to her, one of them stops on each side of Leblanc.

"We are going to teach you a lesson" Soraka says as they both kneel down ripping of Leblanc's pants revealing her hard member. "We don't think it's fair you can play with our hearts like this" She continues as she grips Leblanc member slowly stroking it before she wraps her lips around it.

Leblanc groans as she feels Soraka start sucking her off as she jumps when Ahri starts rubbing her pussy under her balls "Yeah tonight your the plaything" Ahri purrs before moving her head between Leblanc's legs as she starts eating the girl's tight pussy.

Leblanc groans as she never really been touched in her holes, mostly being the dominant with the two girls. "Girls please be gentle" She says as she moans loudly feeling Soraka deepthroating her as Ahri forces her tongue into the girls cunt causing Leblanc to let out a loud moan.

The two girls stop at the same time, as Ahri slowly pulls her head from between Leblanc's legs licking her lips as Soraka slowly pulls her head Leblanc's member. The two girls look at eachother and nod as Ahri blows Leblanc a kiss causing the mage to fall asleep again.

When Leblanc wakes up her hands are tied to the ceiling as she grunts, looking down she can see Soraka deepthroating her again as Ahri is playing with her pussy again. "Please girls I'm sorry" She says as they don't stop tormenting her.

Ahri slowly stops eating the girl out as she turn spins around on the bed so her cock was right below Leblanc's wet cunt as the mage felt Ahri's tip against her tight hole, her face turned a bright pink, as her focus shifted from Ahri to Soraka feeling the girl slowly pull off her cock before turning around showing off her fat ass before slowly reach back grabbing hold of Leblanc's raging member slowly guiding it towards her soaking wet hole.

Leblanc groaned as Soraka pushed back on her member, her tip struggling to enter the tightest hole in the entire league as Soraka forced her way onto Leblanc's member she was also pushing Leblanc onto Ahri's cock as she lets out a loud grunt feeling Ahri's 11 inch rod force it's way into her barely touched hole.

As Soraka forced Leblanc inside her tight hole she was also forcing the girl onto Ahri's rod as all three moaned in pleasure. Soraka gets tired of being nice to the mage she forces Leblanc's member into her as she also pushes Leblanc all the way to the base of Ahri as all girls cried out in pleasure.

Soraka slowly starts to move off of Leblanc's member only to ram herself back onto it, all the while she is lifting herself off Leblanc is being lifted off of Ahri's cock only to get forced back onto is as Soraka pushes back onto her. The three girls all moan as Soraka bounces on Leblanc's cock as Leblanc looks down to watch Soraka's ass bouncing with each thrust.

"I want her butt now" Ahri says as Soraka gets off the girls member and ties Leblanc's mouth shut before she can protest as Ahri positions her wet cock under Leblanc's tight ass gently prodding the girl as Soraka gets back in the same position.

Soraka once again guides Leblanc into her wet and tight hole she she can feel Ahri being forced into her even tighter ass as she groans loudly into the fabric around her mouth trying to protest as she feels Ahri's tip slip into her ass as she crosses her eyes and lets out a dirty moan as Soraka giggles "Aw I think we found her favorite spot"

"Yeah that moan was so dirty" Ahri says as she grabs Leblanc's hips and starts pushing her member deeper into the girls ass as Leblanc let's out more dirty moans the deeper Ahri pushes into her as Soraka starts bouncing on her member harder and faster.

Ahri forces her entire member into Leblanc as Soraka keeps bouncing on Leblanc as Ahri starts to thrust her hips feeling the girls tight ass as she starts groping her breasts feeling Leblanc's hole squeezing her.

Poof…

Next thing the girls know is Leblanc is missing and they are thrusting and bouncing on nothing before the real Leblanc appears in front of Soraka her own member raging hard "You two forgot." She says as she grab Soraka by the horns forcing her to suck her cock as she pushes her entire member goes down the girls tight throat "Lying is like 90% of what I do" She says with a smirk looking at Ahri "Fuck Soraka"

She says as Ahri gets off her back and onto her knees as she grabs Soraka by the hips before pushing it into her cunt as she moans softly as Soraka also moans on Leblanc's member, as Leblanc moans feeling Soraka's throat vibrating cause of the moaning.

Everyone was on the edge of cumming as they waited for the first one to break. All of them moaning loudly before Leblanc cums hard down Soraka's throat as Ahri also came at the same time both girls moaning loudly as they pump their loads into the poor girls body as Soraka's stomach bulges, the feeling of hot and sticky cum filling her up Soraka cums hard as her cunt squeezes on Ahri's member, milking every drop out of Ahri as she swallows all of Leblanc's cum like a good girl.

Leblanc was the first one to pull out of the girl as she pants loudly. "Who wants to do this more often?" Soraka says the moment her mouth is free as she feels Ahri pulling out of her cum filled hole.

"I second that" Ahri says laying down on the bed with her arms behind her head.

"So does that make us a threeway couple?" Leblanc says looking at both girls.

"I don't see a problem with that" Soraka says before looking at the Fox girl "Cheat on us, and I'll get someone to chop off your cock."

Ahri sinks down nervous at the girls threat. "I promise I won't, as long as you two keep giving me fun times like this." She says blowing a kiss to the girl.

"Let's go to bed" Leblanc says pushing Soraka down onto the bed as they all cuddle up under the covers.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has a idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	6. The Source

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

* * *

Ashe X Zyra

Ashe was currently talking with her close friend Caitlyn in Ashe's drinking tea and eating cupcakes. "Are you really dating Jinx?" Ashe said with a concerned face. Caitlyn was wearing her signature outfit, but Ashe was currently wearing her heartseeker outfit.

Caitlyn just shrugs as she takes a sip from her tea. "I don't see a problem with it." She says grabbing a cupcake before slowly unwrapping it and taking a bite out of it.

Ashe sits there amazed by the girls' words. "Really, you don't think back on all the times she attacked Piltover?" She said watching the girl take a bite out of the treat.

Caitlyn again shrugs as she chews and swallows, "I don't really care, after all the all crimes committed by champions are pardoned upon signing the league's contract, so her past doesn't matter to me" She says grabbing her tea and taking a sip.

Ashe takes her argument into consideration. "But isn't she kinda crazy?" Ashe says thinking back on all the times Jinx does something crazy which is all the time.

"That's just a show, she is surprisingly smart. Just yesterday she cleaned my rifle for me." She said before taking another sip from her tea.

"Well if you like her then I will hold my mouth, just know I don't approve of her" Ashe says finishing her tea before setting it back down on the table. "By the way if you and Jinx are dating, I'm guessing our little fun times after tea will have to stop."

"Yup, I mean I could ask Jinx if she wants to have a threesome but that'd probably be the only way." Caitlyn says finishing her tea.

"Where'd ya get it by the way?" Ashe says now interested in the details, she never really questioned it. "I mean we have been friends and have been having fun for a long time. "I know you told me not to ask, but now I kinda want one." She says with a small blush appearing on her face.

"Well we aren't supposed to tell." She says slowly standing up. "But it's Zyra who is turning girls into futa's. She grew a new plant." She says walking over to the door.

"Zyra? She's the last one I expected to be doing this type of stuff" Ashe says confused watching Caitlyn as she herself stands up and follows the girl.

Caitlyn shrugs turning around. "Dunno but her price is rather high though." She says before grabbing her coat from the girls coat rack. "I can't tell you her price but I can tell you you'll like it." She says bowing to the Frost Archer. "Goodbye, Queen Ashe."

Ashe returns her bow. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ashe?" She says raising herself. "After all, we have been friends for some time now." She says smiling at the girl.

Caitlyn straightens up like Ashe. "Can't break all the rules." She says giving the girl a smirk. "Just the naughty ones." She says walking out the door leaving the girl alone.

Later that night…

Ashe was walking down the halls of the institute towards the league's garden. Although it is an open greenhouse everyone stayed away from it the moment Zyra joined the league. Now because of the girl always being there, and never in her room, so the institute just turned her room into a future champions dorm. Ashe opens a set of door's, walking past a couple champions and summoners along her way before going down a small path towards the greenhouse.

Even though the greenhouse is on institute ground's, it's still a decent walk away from the buildings. Not that Ashe didn't like going for a walk, especially down the path towards the greenhouse. Zyra made the entire area the greenhouse is around completely overgrown.

As Ashe walked down the path she could tell the path has been used rather often, she guessed that it was mostly female summoners and champions wanting to get their hands on Zyra's new plant.

She walked through an archway of thorns as she walked into a clearing with the league's greenhouse in the center. She slowly approached the greenhouse as vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the Frost Archer's body as Ashe let a sequel only for it to cut to a moan as she felt the vines squeezing her breasts.

"What do you want?" Ashe looks away from the vines and towards the greenhouse as she see's Zyra standing in the doorway.

Ashe relaxes her body as she tries to get into a more comfortable position, only for the vines to squeeze her body tighter. "Hello Zyra." She says as she watches Zyra cross her arms, clearly not interested in politeness. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Then ask your question." She says strutting towards the girl only to stop in front of her only to cross her arms again.

"I heard you had a new plant" Ashe is cut off as Zyra wraps her hand around Ashe's throat squeezing tightly as the girl struggles for air.

"Who told you?" She said squeezing tightly as her vines started to squeeze Ashe just as hard as her throat.

"Cait-" Ashe is cut off by Zyra letting go of her throat allowing the girl to breath again. Ashe takes in deep breaths as the vines retract back into the ground letting Ashe free as the girl falls on her knees clenching her throat.

"Follow me" Zyra said as she turned away from the gasping girl. Ashe looked up only to stare at Zyra's swaying ass as she walked towards the greenhouse. Ashe quickly got up off the ground as she followed the girl into the greenhouse.

When they entered the greenhouse, Ashe was shocked. She was there when the league opened the greenhouse, but Zyra had completely ruined it. "Why did you stop choking me when I said Caitlynn?" She said not wanting to piss off the girl with her comments on the greenhouse.

Zyra waved her hand and the plants formed a seat for her to sit down on as another plant did the same across from her as Zyra gestured Ashe to sit, which she did. "She made me cum the hardest, so if she sent you then I'd have no problem."

"So what if someone else had sent me?" Ashe asked a bit curious about the girls' answer but also a little scared.

"I would've killed you and fed you the plants. Then find the girl and do the same." She said as she grabbed a watering can and started watering the plants around her seat.

"So does that mean you'll do business with me?" Ashe said as she felt her panties getting a little wet at the thought of getting her own member.

"I don't see why not, If Caitlyn sent you then I suppose you are good enough to receive my gift." She says putting the watering can back down as she looks back at the girl. "Shall we talk about payment? Did Caitlyn disclose that information to?"

"Yes I agree with that." She said as she thinks about her next words carefully. "And as for Caitlyn, no she didn't say what your price was, but she did say I'd enjoy paying you."

Zyra gives the girl a smirk. "I'm sure you will too," She says before adjusting herself as Ashe watches the girls breasts bounce from the sudden movement. "As for payment, there are two different steps. Step one is sexually pleasuring me orally, and step two is once the member is bonded with your body I have to be the one to take your virginity or else the bonding won't finish and it won't work right.." She says as she waves her hand and a vine floats towards here with a little seed on it.

"So basically I have to please you, and then please you again in order to keep it?" Ashe says as she watches the vine float towards Zyra.

"That sums it up." Zyra says holding her hand out to the girl. "Do we have a deal?"

Ashe slowly grabs the girls hand and shakes as she looks Zyra in the eyes. "So how does it get attached to my body?"

"You need to swallow it with my cum." Zyra said as she retracts her hand from Ashe's and gently takes the leafs off her breast's exposing them. "Come and lick them" She says pushing them together.

Ashe's face turns a bright red as she stands up and moves towards the plant lady before slowly bending down as she wraps her lips around one of the girls breasts while squeezing the other with her hand.

"I also need my vines to fuck you while you please me so I can determine how big you should be." She says as she lets out a soft moan only for Ashe to let go of her breast.

"Is that really needed?" She said as she felt herself getting wetter at the thought of the vines fucking her.

"Yes." Zyra says as she forces Ashe face back on her breasts as Ashe starts sucking on the girls nipple while pinching the other as she feels vines slowly moving up her legs.

Ashe moans as she feels the vines moving up her legs as she reaches back with her free hand and moves her cowl out of the way while lifting her skirt.

"I wonder if this will make your curves hotter or hotter." Zyra moans as she lift's Ashe's hood out of the way exposing the girls white hair. "Now my pussy." She says as Ashe feels her moving the leaf away from her hole.

Ashe gives Zyra a loving nibble on her nipple before letting it out of her mouth. "Can I at least strip first?" She says looking up at the girl.

"I don't see why not." She says as her vines slowly retreat off of Ashe's legs allowing the girl to quickly strip, she neatly folded her clothes on the flower she was sitting on. She reached behind her back and undid her bra before putting it on top of her pile of clothes before turning to the plant woman.

"Thank you for letting me get more comfortable." Ashe said before returning between the lady's legs kneeling down as she was face to face with the woman's wet and pulsing hole. "I have to say, I am surprised you don't have your own member."

Zyra sighed as she watched the girl return to between her legs as she looked down at the girl. "I can't have my own member, I can swallow the seed but I cannot fuck myself with it so it just falls off." She says with a shrug.

"Well I'd think you'd look very hot with one." Ashe says before moving her face into the girls hole gently licking it as Zyra let out a moan feeling Ashe licking her lovebud. As Ashe plays with Zyra's bud she feels the vines snaking their way up her legs as they slither under her panties, which she didn't take off. She feels the vines rubbing her holes only to push into both her holes at once as she moans into Zyra's pussy.

"I don't really need a member." She says moaning as her vines push into Ashe's tight holes. Zyra is surprised how hot the famous Frost Archer was. "My vines act like cocks. I can feel exactly what they feel." She moans as she feels Ashe push her tongue into the girls wet and tight hole as Ashe brings her hand up and starts rubbing the girls clit.

Ashe moans feeling Zyra's vines getting wider and wider the deeper they go as they force her open more than anyone has before. Zyra feels Ashe stop licking as Ashe just started moaning in front of her hole, blowing her hot breath onto Zyra's very sensitive place causing the girl to moan loudly.

Zyra grabs Ashe by the hair and pushes her against her hole. "You are to pleasure me not be pleasured" She said moaning as she knocked the archer out of her trance as she slowly starts pumping her vines into the girls holes as Ashe starts fingering her pussy while licking and playing with Zyra's clit.

Ashe started pumping her finger as she added another and another to the girls wet hole spreading her wide as she saw Zyra move the vine with the seed on it towards her as Zyra starts playing with her own breasts as Ashe feels the plants picking up speed causing the girl to moan loudly.

Zyra tilts her head back loving Ashe's tongue. "Fuck your good." She moans out. Ashe feels Zyra's vines pumping faster as she feels her pussy getting wetter and tighter. "Put the seed in your mouth and swallow all my squirt." She manages to get out between moans as Ashe does as she says.

Ashe puts the seed in her mouth as she feels Zyra's vines suddenly explode shooting something hot and sticky into her as she feels her stomach bulging a bit as Ashe cum's on the girls vines squeezing them so tight Zyra thought they'd snap off. Zyra suddenly squirts in front of Ashe, catching the girl off guard as Ashe quickly starts playing with Zyra again swallowing all the girls juices and the seed as she feels the small thing go down her throat.

Zyra quickly comes down from her orgasm as her chest heaves with every breath looking down at the girl with her face covered in her juices as she feels Ashe retract her fingers from the girls hole. "Damn that was hot." She says between pants as she struggles to force her vines out of Ashe's still clamped shut holes. "You're still so tight." She groans.

Ashe slowly retracts her face from the girls legs. "Sorry but your vines have been the biggest I've ever taken." She says with a small blush on her face as she helps Zyra by loosening her holes abit allowing the girls vines to slither out and back into the greenhouse.

"Thank you dear." Zyra says getting back in a better sitting position as another flower comes out allowing Ashe to sit without moving her clothes.

Ashe sits down as she fixes her panties, after the vines had their way with her holes they were left in a rather uncomfortable position. "So how long does it usually take for it to take effect?"

"Well the seed should be in your stomach now and since my vine's pumped their fertilizer into your stomach then I'm guessing in about a couple minutes until the seed sprouts." She says as she looks at the Frost Archer's body. She was rather impressed with the lady's body. The way Ashe presented herself even after orgasm was truly something else, the way her nice sized bust was pushed forward with each breath and the way her body relaxed even after she was just squirming, it made Zyra jealous.

"You put fertilizer in both my holes?" She said slightly annoyed with the girl giving her an evil look that made even the Rise of the Thorns know her place.

"I'm sorry but it is really just cum, that fertilizes the seed." She says looking down wondering why she is scared of the girl next to her.

"Next time tell me what you're filling me with or I'll do something you really wouldn't like." She said turning away not bothering to look at the girl as she waited.

7 minutes later…..

Not another word was said between the two girls as they waited. Ashe started feeling something stir inside her as she started to get super sensitivity even the wind on her skin was enough to send her to orgasm as she fell off the plant cumming hard as Zyra sits there watching, showing the archer a lesson.

Ashe cums at least 7 times in the matter of 5 minutes. As Zyra sits there watching the girl moan like a bitch, as she lays there after her 7th orgasm she pant's like a dog in heat. "Enjoy that?" Zyra says as the girl slowly calms down.

"What the fuck was that?" She barely gets out as she pant's hard feeling her body shivering as she slowly tries to compose herself.

"That was the seed accepting your body." Zyra say's as she watches the girl carefully. "You gotta get rid of your panties before your member breaks them."

Ashe tries to remove her panties but the slightest movement makes her cum again as she moans loudly giving Zyra a needing look.

Zyra took the hint and sighed getting off her flower and kneeling over the girl as she gently and delicately removes the girls panties without causing her to cum anymore. Ashe gives her a thankful look before she faints from the pleasure.

When she wakes up she is laying on a bed of leaves and Zyra sit's next to the bed watering plants. She looks down to notice she has a blanket of soft flower petals on her. "How long was I asleep for?" She said as Zyra jumps at the sudden words.

"About an hour. You're the first girl to wake up this fast though, along with the first one to have that strong of results from the test." She says putting the watering can down and turning to face the girl as Zyra still doesn't wear her leaf's.

"Caitlyn for example came about 4 times before fainting and woke up 3 hours after going dark." She says with a small pause. "Shyvana came about 3 times, but woke up around 2 hours after fainting due to her being a dragon born."

"Wait Shyvana is a futa to?" She said confused as she sits herself up in the bed.

"Yup and she was rather aggressive in bed so I pity anyone who tries to sleep with her." She said as she help's Ashe up. "But you I saw what came out of you and I gotta say I am speechless. I mean I used the same seed for everyone else but no one got this big."

Ashe gave the girl a confused look. "What are you talking about?" She said as Zyra pulled the cover back revealing Ashe's very own member. "I thought it would be bigger." She said running a finger over it, she felt the rod respond to her touch slowly getting hard.

"I knew you came a lot but you gotta cum in me now or it'll fall off." Zyra says as she climbs onto the bed kneeling over the girls legs as she grips Ashe's girth slowly stroking it as Ashe let's out a pained moan watching her member getting harder and harder.

"Wait please go slower" Ashe begs as she never felt someone jacking her off before plus the very many orgasm's over the past hour.

"No time." Zyra said as Ashe feels her member get rock hard for the first time as her mouth drops open. "I know be proud." Zyra says as she grinder Ashe's tip against her pussy lips.

"Am I seeing things?" Ashe said still looking at her member only to get drawn away as Zyra starts rubbing her tip against her lips.

"Nope." She says slowly forcing her way onto Ashe's member as she lets out a loud moan. "Yup 15 inches of pure meat." Zyra says as she starts forcing her way onto Ashe's member. Zyra groaned loudly as she felt Ashe's splitting her wide open as Zyra's wet pussy squeezed Ashe like a clamp.

"Fuck." Ashe screams as she feels Zyra forcing her way onto Ashe. When Ashe tries to grab Zyra vine's whip out of everywhere and trap Ashe. "Please your too tight." Ashe pleds with the girl.

"I can't you gotta cum in me for the magic to take root." She says as she keeps groaning forcing Ashe deeper into her as Ashe tries desperately to break free of the vine's grasp. Zyra slowly took half of Ashe's member as she looked down and saw that Ashe's tip was bulging the girl's stomach.

Zyra slowly started to lift herself up and started to lower herself back down as she started bouncing on the girls cock slowly forcing herself to take Ashe deeper wanting to feel her entire length.

Zyra managed to take all of Ashe into her wet and tight hole as she moaned loudly as tree branches come out of the walls and Zyra uses them as handles to ride Ashe as she feel's Ashe spreading her wide open as she groans feeling Ashe's member starting to twitch inside her. "I love it big" Zyra moaned out as Ashe gave her a look.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK." Ashe scream's as her member erupts inside of Zyra's tight hole as Zyra was currently at her base when Ashe came, Zyra's stomach bulged so much a person would mistake her for being 9 months pregnant.

Zyra also came as Ashe was filling her up, much like when she was using her vine's on Ashe, Zyra's pussy clamped down on Ashe's cock causing the girl to cum again with another loud moan as Zyra coughed up Ashe's cum as she was filled past the point of no return.

Ashe laid there as she looked up at Zyra coughing up her cum as she panted loudly feeling the vine's slowly releasing their grip around her entire body. "So that's what it feels like" Ashe said before passing out again followed shortly by Zyra.

Later that day…

Both girls wake up as Zyra feels stuffed to the brim as she reaches down and feels her stomach still bloated as she notices Ashe's cock has gone limp and popped out of her as she looks down seeing Ashe waking up to. "So you passed out to?"

"I guess so." Ashe says looking down at Zyra's bloated stomach. "Sorry." She says looking back at the girl's face.

Zyra just shrugs as she slowly gets up off the bed. "It's fine, I forced myself too far on you." She says rubbing her stomach. "Gonna have to do something about this or people or gonna ask questions."

Ashe giggled at the comment. "Well I think you look hot" Ashe says sitting up looking at her cock. "What happened it was so big before." Ashe says clearly confused. "I know they go limp after orgasm but It's so small."

"When you first passed out and I saw how big it was I put a spell on it so it's easier to hide." She said looking back at the girl with a smirk. "Maybe one day I'll let you impregnate me." She said with a wink. "You didn't need to cum in me, but I needed to ride that fat cock of yours most girls just leave when they wake up but I was rather horny this morning." Zyra confess' as she looks at the girl.

"Well if you don't attack me when I approach I may give you more." Ashe says trying to get up only to fall back down, her body limp from the many orgasm's.

"I may just let you come back." Zyra say's leaning down kissing the girl on the lips. "If you don't come back, I'll come for you." She says as the two girls fall asleep in each other's arms.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has a idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	7. Top Lane Brawl

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

**This story is a suggestion.**

**Also sorry about this story being shorter than the rest, I struggled to finish it.**

* * *

Riven X Vi

Vi was sitting in True Ice Bar, a bar well known for people living in and around the Institute. Vi was there almost daily when Caitlyn told her that she and Jinx were dating and they couldn't hook up anymore. "Why are you so sad?" Vi looked up to see the bartender Gragas looking at her.

"I'm not sad, who said I was sad?" Vi said looking back to her mug of beer.

"Didn't have to." Gragas said topping off her beer. "I can tell, owning a bar you pick up on these things."

Vi just let out a defeated sigh. "I wish Caitlyn wasn't dating someone." She says before taking a swig.

"Well, she found someone, whoever it is." He pauses before drinking from his casket. "Maybe it's time for you to find your someone." She said before burping loudly and going back to work.

Vi looks up at the fat man walking away. "I was just schooled by the fattest drunk in the world." She says before she feels her phone vibrating, reaching into her pocket she sees that she's being summoned. Vi lets out a loud sigh as she finishes her drink before making her way back to the institute.

15 minutes later…

Vi smirked as she punched Riven in the face with her gauntlets. Riven fell onto her back as she died. Riven wasn't doing so hot this game, she was in the top lane with a Rengar in the jungle, Ekko in the mid lane, and a Ezreal and Leona bot. She was against a Vi in the top lane, Kha'zix in the jungle, Xerath in the mid lane, and Ashe and Janna in the bot.

Riven teleports back to lane where Vi is waiting for her. "What is going on with you today Riven?" Vi says wanting more of a fight from the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riven says while killing the minions under her turret.

"Attention, all champions on the rift." A loud voice booms through the entire rift. "There is a problem with the rift we advise all champions to stay in the area they are currently, we do not recommend trying to leave. Please be patient until the problem is fixed."

When Vi hears this she takes off her gauntlets and lays down in the lane as Riven keeps farming. "You're not going to farm?" Riven asked as she finishes off the rest of the minions before approaching the girl.

"No point when they fix it, if they can fix the problem they will just cancel the match." She says looking up at the sky as Riven approaches the girl.

"You know I could collect your bounty right now." She says showing the girl her weapon as Vi just shrugs.

"You could but then you'd be here alone for who knows how long." She says rather certain Riven wouldn't kill her.

Riven just shrugs and sits down next to the brawler. Suddenly the two girls hear a roar and suddenly rain clouds roll in from out of nowhere. "Guess the jungler's got dragon." She says as it starts raining.

"Yup and of course it's ocean soul when we can't move around" Vi say's getting up and going into the bushes to remain slightly dry. Riven watches the girl only to do the same.

The two girls sit in silence as they watch the rain fall and the minions battle each other. "Saw you at True Ice looking rather down." Riven says turning to the girl. "Something wrong, you've been rather aggressive all game."

"I'm fine, it's just that now that Caitlyn's got a girlfriend, I've been rather unsatisfied." She says with a small blush on her face.

"I could help you out if you really need it." Riven says turning back to the minions.

"Champions on the rift we have found the problem unfortunately we are having trouble fixing it. Our technicance predicts it will be fixed in about 4 hours." The voice cuts off.

"Well then, this sucks. Four hours trapped in a raining rift." Riven said as she threw a rock out of the bush.

"Well we got four hours for fun." Vi said giving the girl a smirk. "If you want to that is."

"Better than watching the minions and rain." Riven said taking off her armor, putting it in a hole in the wall so it wouldn't get wet.

Vi did the same putting her clothes and gauntlet against the wall as both girls were wearing clothes as Vi pushes Riven on her back as she climbs on top of the girl kissing her passionately.

Riven wrapped her arms around Vi's body as she held the girl tightly. Riven slowly started rubbing Vi's back as she kissed back before flipping Vi over. Now that Riven is on top she started kissing the girls neck as she started groping Vi's chest. As Vi let out a soft moan. "If your lower area's taste as good as your neck then I'll enjoy this." Riven said as she started lifting Vi's shirt with her hands.

Vi suddenly pushes Riven off as she climbs on top of her as Vi pulls her pants and panties down as she looks at the girl. "You fed me so you lay there and be silent." Vi said as she threw Riven's pants with the rest of their clothes. Vi slowly layed down between the girls legs as she gently runs a tongue along the girls wet cunt.

"I guess that's fine" Riven says as she lets out a moan feeling the girls tongue run across her tongue. "Yeah that's good" Riven says grabbing Vi's head pushing her against her warm cunt. Vi's tongue played with Riven's clit as she slowly pushes a finger into the girls cunt gently fingering the girl.

Vi keeps licking the girls bud as she slides another finger into the girls cunt. Riven moaned loudly feeling Vi's fingers slowly pumping in and out of the girls tight hole as she moaned while pinching her own nipples as she moaned.

"Fuck your good at eating girls out." Riven moaned as she felt Vi's tongue start to tease her bud. Vi kept fingering the girl before she started pumping her fingers faster as she moaned into the girl's bud.

Riven let out a loud moan as she came on Vi's face as she held Vi against her cunt. Vi kept pumping her fingers into the girls twitching cunt as she kept playing with the girls bud. As Riven slowly came down from her high as she panted loudly as Vi slowly stop's licking her bud while sliding her fingers out of the girl. Vi moaned as she licked her finger's clean of Riven's juices. "Not bad, and yes I know I'm great at eating girls out."

Riven watched as Vi threw her clothes off before pushing the girl back onto her back as she sits on the girls chest. Riven watched the girl sit on her chest, Vi moved her fingers down as she pushed her pussy lips open exposing her tight hole. "You just look delicious." Riven moaned out as she looked at the girls tight cunt.

Vi grabbed Riven's head as she pushed her cunt onto the girls face as she started grinding her hips against the girls face. Riven managed to push her tongue into the girls tight cunt. Vi moaned as she felt Riven push her tongue into her tight pussy, while she looked down watching Riven's face slowly getting wet from the girl. Vi moaned feeling her bud rubbing against the girl's face.

Vi moaned feeling the girls hand grab her ass spreading her cheeks wide as Riven pushed a finger into Vi's ass making the girl moan loudly feeling Riven's finger pushing into her tighter hole.

Vi kept grinding her hips on the girls face as she let out a loud moan squirting all over the girls face. Riven tried her best to slurp up all the girls juices as she puts another finger in Vi's ass as she moans into the girls cunt.

As Vi calmed down she got off the girls juice covered face. Vi looked down at the girl as she got off the girl's body. "Hands against the wall and stick your ass out" Vi said.

Riven didn't ask questions as she did what the girl asked. She put her hands against the wall as she was on her knees pushing her ass out.

Vi came up behind the girl kneeling behind her spreading Riven's ass as she pushed her face between the girls ass checks. She starts eating out the girls ass while pushing her fingers back into the girls still pulsing cunt while using her other hand to play with the girls bud.

Riven moaned loudly as she felt Vi's tongue against her ass as she pushes her hips back against the girls mouth only to let out a loud moan feeling Vi's hand play with her wet hole.

Vi pushed her tongue into her ass as she added another finger into her pussy while gently pinching the girls bud. Riven let out a loud moan feeling Vi's tongue push into her tight ass as she squeals feeling her bud getting pinched.

Vi moaned into the girls ass as she added another finger to the girls tight hole as Riven cums hard into Vi's face as she moans loudly. Vi moans into Riven's ass as she keeps pumping her fingers in her hole as she keeps eating out the girls ass.

Vi slowly stops eating the girl out as Riven keeps moaning like a dirty slut feeling Vi's tongue pushing deep inside the girl while her fingers slowly retract from the girls hole. Vi slowly pulls her tongue out of the girls hole as she licks her lips. "You taste just as good there as your first place." She says licking her fingers of Riven's juicies.

Vi slowly gets up from behind the girl as Riven pants loudly. "I guess you found my sweet spot, I love things in my ass" she says sitting down against the wall as she watches Vi fiddle through her bag.

Vi pulled out a small seed. "Caitlyn gave these to me when she wanted to get fucked." She says swallowing it as she lets out a soft moan. "It's a weaker version of Caitlyn's." She says as Riven watches as a cock grows out from Vi's body. Vi grabs the already hard member slowly stroking it. "It's a one time use, so once I cum it'll disappear."

Riven sat there wide eyed. "How?" She said, now she wants one. "How did you grow one?"

"I don't know." Vi shrugged. "Caitlyn gave me a bunch of seeds one day when she wanted to be fucked." She said spitting on her member. "Now show me that ass, I wanna stretch it wide open."

Riven did as she was told laying down on her stomach as she smacked her ass. "Then come and get it."

Vi smirked at the girl as she climbed on top of the girls. "God I'm glad I still have some seeds." Vi smirked as she spread the girls ass cheeks open before spitting on the girls tight hole.

"You have more than one seed?" Riven said before reaching back with her hands as she replaced Vi's hands with her own.

"Yeah I got one more after this one is gone." She said rubbing her tip against the girls ass. "Which means we got one more cock."

"Come on stop teasing me and put that 12 inch cock in my ass." Riven said pushing her hips back into the girl as Vi felt her member barely being pushed into her ass.

"Well if you insist." Vi said as she forces her entire length into the girls tight ass as both girls let out a loud moan. Riven feeling Vi's length suddenly spreading her tight hole wide open as Vi feels Riven's ass squeezing her cock.

"Fuck" Riven screams as she moans into the ground while Vi starts to pull out only to slam back into the girls ass. Vi puts her hands beside Riven's head as she starts moving her hips back and forth as she moans feeling Riven's ass opening up with each thrust.

Vi's hips start moving on their own as she moans loudly feeling Riven's ass squeezing her member. "Damn Caitlyn never let me in her ass." She says as she starts moving faster.

Riven moans as she pushes her hips back against Vi's thrusting as she loudly. "Yeah fuck my ass Vi. Show me how much I fed you?" She said as she loves feeling Vi deep in her ass.

"Oh, I'll show you alright." She says as she pulls her cock out of Riven's ass as she spins Riven onto her back as Vi spreads her legs as she pushes her cock back into Riven's ass as she lets out a loud moan. Vi wraps her hand around Riven's throat as she starts squeezing as she starts thrusting harder, Vi's crotch smacking against Riven's clit causing the girl to moan loudly.

Riven struggles to breath as she lets out moans as she feels Vi force her way into the girls ass stretching her wide open again as she feels Vi's member leaking precum deep in her ass.

Vi let's out a loud moan as she cum's hard in the girls ass. "Fuck." She said as she chokes the girl hard as she keeps pumping her hips making sure she gets every drop as deep as possible, Riven lets out a moan moan as she cums on Vi's cock as she tries to say something but only for Vi to squeeze harder.

As Vi moans still pumping her cock into the girls ass only for Riven to feel it slowly disappearing inside her. As Vi's member disappears she keeps smacking her hips against the girls body, the sound of Vi's crotch smacking against Riven's cunt as she slowly stops while releasing her hold around the girls neck as Riven takes in a deep breath.

Riven takes in a deep breath as she feels Vi release her grip. "I got one more seed and you're gonna swallow it." Vi says as she forces the other seed into Riven's mouth as she makes Riven swallow it.

Riven tries to spit it out but is forced to swallow it as she feels magic flow through her body before she feels a magical member grow above her cunt as Vi grabs it stroking it roughly as she smirks at the girl. "Fuck be gentle." She said never having a cock before as she groans only for Vi to squeeze again.

"Shut up or I'll send you to the summoning platform right now." She said as she wraps her mouth around the girls cock as she starts sucking the girl off.

Riven groans feeling Vi's warm mouth wrap around her hard member. Riven wants to say something but doesn't want to test the enforcers' threat. Vi started moving her head down on the girls member as she started running her tongue along the girls length as she sucked deeper.

Vi keeps sucking deeper as she starts deepthroating the girls member missing having a cock down her throat as she moans on the girls member causing Riven to moan feeling Vi vibrate on her cock. Vi feels Riven getting close as Riven's member started leaking precum in her throat as she slides her mouth off of her cock.

"You're not allowed to cum yet, I used my last seed on you so you'll cum when I say so." She says getting up off her knees and hovering over the girls cock as she rubs Riven's new cock against her wet cunt as she teases the girl.

Riven was about to speak back as VI puts a finger on her lips telling her to stay silent. Vi forces her way onto Riven's cock forcing Riven to let out a loud groan as Riven feels Vi's pussy being forced open from the girls member.

"Oh yeah I missed this." She said as she started bouncing on the girls cock as she grabs her tits groping herself as she bounces on the girls fat cock. Riven moans as she feels Vi's wet pussy slowly moving up and down on her new member as she watches the girl play with her own tits as she bounces on the girls member.

Vi moans as she starts pinching her own nipples as she starts bouncing faster as she feels Riven move in and out of the girls tight hole. Riven groans as she starts to grip her own bust as she starts to get close to her own orgasm as she feels Vi also getting close.

"Oh yeah." Vi moans out as she cums hard on the girls cock as she keeps bouncing on the girl forcing every bounce out of the girl. Riven groans as she feels Vi cum on the girls cock as Vi's tight hole gets tighter on her as Vi keeps bouncing her even tighter hole squeezing Riven, until Riven explodes inside the girl as Vi cum's again on the girls cock.

Vi moans loudly as she feels Riven cum hard inside the girl as she keeps bouncing on the girls cock as she feels Riven filling her stomach with the girls cum. With every bounce she feels Riven's member slowly disappearing as she just bounces on nothing.

"Thanks for the fun." Vi smiles down at the girl as Riven suddenly wakes up on the summoning platform still naked.

"MOTHER FUCKER." She yells as she can't get back to her clothes. Riven hears one of her teammates respawn behind her as she turns around she see's Rengar standing there with a smirk on her face. "Fuck" She says as she see's his growing bulge.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has a idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	8. A Hornny Predicament

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

**This is a suggestion.**

**Also my next story may take longer to get out as I'm going to be doing something different with a certain hunter.**

* * *

Ashe X Katarina

Ashe was sitting in the VIP room of the True Ice tavern. Only Freljord champions are allowed within the area. She was watching television while drinking in silence with Ornn. As it turns out when Ornn is forced away from his smithy he spends most of his time in the private room of the tavern, even though the room is meant for Freljord champions only, the only champion that even uses it is Ornn so really it's just Ornn's room when he's at the Institute.

As the two sat in silence watching the television she is still always amazed at how big the man was even with the league's shrinking magic he's still massive. Even though Ornn would never admit to liking Ashe's company he never told her to get out. Ashe always spent time with the great builder when he was in the league even though they sat in silence Ashe always thought that Ornn enjoyed her being there.

After spending about 2 hours with the man in silence, Ornn finally spoke as the sudden voice made Ashe jump. "Back to the forge." He says while standing up.

Ashe gives him a friendly smile. "Don't be a stranger Ornn." She says watching the man slowly teleport back to Freljord, before he leaves he gives the girl what she could only describe as an annoyed grumble.

Ashe giggles as the man disappears and she leaves the room. "Is he gone already?" Gragas said as he sees Ashe leave the room.

"Yup I guess he had a game, but now that the rift is broken then I guess he got the ok to go home." She says shrugging while sitting at the bar. "Why does he stay here? Didn't the league give him a room when he joined."

Gragas shrugs as he cleans a glass. "From what I hear he likes our booze plus his room is smaller than most other rooms."

"I thought all rooms were the same size?" She says slightly confused as she pours herself a drink.

"They are but their magic could only shrink him so much." He says as he puts the glass down as he starts pouring another patron their drink. "So to him his room is smaller than most, plus he has to squeeze down the hallways."

"Just a heads up the Noxian champions have been drinking rather too much tonight." he says as he nods his head in a direction. When Ashe looks at where he nodded she notices some of the Noxian champions getting a bit rowdy.

"Great, let's hope they don't start anything." She says looking back at the counter as she takes a sip from her drink.

"Don't think so." Gragas said as he noticed a certain red headed Noxian eyeing Ashe from across the bar. "Watch yourself Ashe someone has noticed you." He said as he left the girl and walked down the bar to talk to other patrons.

Ashe knows what Gragas is speaking of as she gets off the bar stool while tossing some coins on the bar as she leaves the bar. As she walks through the streets of the small town she hears footsteps behind her as she knows someone is following her. As she gets to the street leading up to the Institute the footsteps get quicker and closer.

When Ashe is walking along the empty street she decides to stop. "Can I help you with something?" She says glancing behind her as she sees the Sinister Blade.

The girl lets out a burp as Ashe can smell the booze off of the girl's breath. "No but you can help me with something." She says strutting up the to girl spinning her around on her heel making her look at her.

"That's what I just said." Ashe said crossing her arms. "What do you want, I've felt your gaze on me my entire time I was at the bar, and my entire walk." She said slightly annoyed with the girl stalking her.

"I know, I was busy drinking with dumb and dumber at the bar." She pauses looking off into space as she keeps talking. "And then I saw you come out of that little safe place the fat man made." She said as she started to drift off into space.

"Katarina?" Ashe said worried as the girl falls over onto Ashe as she barely manages to catch her. When Ashe gets a hold of the girl she places her gently on the ground. "Why do you have so many knives?" She said as Katarina starts to giggle.

"Whatever you'll stay in my room for the night it's closer than the Noxian dorms." She said picking the giggling girl up as she carries her back to the Institute.

15 minutes later…

Ashe struggles to open her door with the still giggling girl over her shoulder. When she manages to push the door open she takes Katarina into her bedroom only to get dragged into bed with the girl as Katarina passes out with her arms clamped around the girl. Ashe sighs as she falls asleep not bothering to try to break free.

The next morning….

Katarina woke up with a face full of pure white hair and the soft breathing of a girl she was holding. "What the hell happened last night." She said as she releases the girl and holds her head. "Fuck this headache." She says before sitting up in the bed noticing she is still in her clothes.

The girl next to her starts to stir before turning her head and looking at the girl. Katarina's stomach dropped as she realized who was next to her. "Good morning Katarina." The girl says.

"Did we?" She says moving away from the girl only for her headache to get worse as she tries to remember what happened last night.

"No we did not have sex, you just past out drunk and didn't let me go until right now." Ashe said climbing out of the bed as she takes off her cowl and folding it up on the dresser. "You need to watch what you drink if you can't handle it." Ashe says now lecturing the girl.

Katarina slightly disappointed she didn't get to eat out Ashe but slowly gets out of bed. "So why am I in your room then?" She said noticing the very Freljord type room along with it being rather cold in the room.

"That's because you passed out on the road and I didn't want to carry you all the way across the Institute." She says taking off her leggings and arm guards. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower, and when I'm done you will shower while I make breakfast." Ashe says moving towards the washroom. "And if you try to leave I will hunt you down and freeze you because I want to talk to you about your behavior last night. "

Before Katarina could say anything the door to the washroom shuts and she hears the water turn on. "Good job Katarina you pissed off the queen of the Freljord." She says giving herself a mental smack on the head. She looks around the room before looking at the washroom's door. 'Don't do it.' She could hear her head screaming at her as she started creeping towards the door. 'Please don't.' Her head keeps screaming at her as she grabs hold of the handle and slowly turns it opening the door as she hears the water running.

When she peaks her head inside she manages to make out the outline of Ashe in the shower as her eyes move lower on the girls outline she notices something that makes her jaw drop. "Close the door, or you'll become a block of ice." Katarina jumps at the sudden threat, not wanting to test the archer she closes the door sitting down on the bed thinking about what she just saw.

'Did she have a cock?' One voice said. 'It's impossible for her to have a cock.' Another voice said. "Shut up." Katarina says as the voices in her head stop her from hearing the water stopping.

"Is that how Noxian's behave in other people's houses?" Katarina shoots her head towards the shower as she sees a still wet Ashe standing in the door. "Peaking in the washroom, and then telling the person you were just peaking on to shut up?" She says crossing her arms at the girl.

"I wasn't telling you to shut up." She said as she tried to defend herself." trying to keep her eyes on the girls eyes and not looking lower.

"And who were you talking to then?" Ashe said moving away from the washroom as she reached into her drawer's and pulled out a clean pair of t-shirt and shorts.

"Myself." Katarina said as she watched the girl. "Do you have a cock?" She said mentally stabbing herself a thousand times. As Ashe looks over her shoulder at her.

"Yes." She said dropping the towel showing Katarina her pale body, Katarina's eyes trailing down the girls back as Ashe starts drying her hair. Katarina eyes stopping at the girls plump ass.

"How?" Katarina says as Ashe turns around still drying her hair as her eyes look at the girls bust only to start moving down stopping at her crotch. Katarina eyes go wide as she looks at Ashe's member.

"Shower." Ashe says putting the towel down and getting dressed. "I will leave you clothes on the bed." She said leaving the room.

After Katarina's shower, she gets dressed seeing Ashe sitting on her couch watching television while eating eggs and bacon. "Yours is on the counter." She said not looking at the red head.

Katarina grabs her food and sits down next to Ashe as the two eat in silence. When they are done Ashe starts doing their dishes only for Katarina to break the silence. "How'd ya get it?" She said looking at the girl.

"Not allowed to say." Ashe said putting the plates on a drying rack before sitting down at a dining table. "We need to talk about you stalking girl's when you're drunk."

Katarina sighs. "I'm sorry I had one drink too many." She says still a little hungover, the shower and food made her feel slightly better.

"It's not just that, it's the fact you stared at me when I was in the bar and started stalking me back home." She said crossing her arms. "Since the rift is broken does not mean for you to get black out drunk." She said staring daggers into the assassin.

"What do you want me to say about it?" She said looking away from the girl as she now knows where she gets her reputation from. "It's just I've been a little unsatisfied lately, Darius no longer gets me off anymore, it's just boring with him. So I started only sleeping with girls." She said her cheeks as red as her hair.

"That explains why you stalked me." Ashe said getting up and walking over to the girl. "I used to play with Caitlyn but now that she is dating someone I've been left a little pent up to." She said stopping in front of the girl. "Since we don't have any matches for awhile, If you want to use each other to release these urges we can under the condition you no longer get that drunk and stalk people." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't see why not, but I don't do anal." She said looking at the girl.

Ashe shrugs. "I don't think you could handle me in your ass." She said dropping her shorts to the ground as she kicks them away exposing her slightly hard member.

Katarina slowly reaches up and grabs the member slowly stroking it as it gets hard in her hands. It keeps growing in her hand as her eyes get wider and wider. When it finally stops growing she looks at the girl. "Holy shit." She said as she slowly runs a tongue along its underside. "Yeah you wouldn't fit in my ass."

Ashe lets out a moan as she feels Katarina's wet tongue run along her member as she removes her top. "Damn." She moaned out as she took off her top and threw it away exposing her plump breasts. After Ashe went to Zyra she never really knew how to expose herself to others but since Katarina was nosy, she thought why not.

"Your way bigger than Darius." She said stroking her length before slowly wrapping her lips around Ashe's tip sucking on it as she wrapped both hands around the girls member stroking her fast. Katarina moaned on the girls member as she started sucking the girl deeper while squeezing her hands around the girls cock.

Ashe moaned as she watched Katarina push her mouth deeper onto her member, only to let out a groan as she felt Katarina start squeezing her member hard. "Fuck your mouth is so warm." She moaned out as she slowly started to move her hips in rhythm with Katarina's sucking.

Katarina kept her eyes on Ashe's as she started sucking harder as she slowly forces herself onto Ashe's member. Ashe let out a loud moan as she felt Katarina's tight throat open up for her as she was forced into the girls tight and warm throat.

Ashe was sad when Katarina slowly pulled off the girls member. When her mouth left her tip there was a loud pop as Katarina looked up at the girl still stroking her. "I need you in me now." she said standing up as she dropped the shorts Ashe gave her. Still stroking the girl she sat back down as she opened her legs wide open for the girl. "Come on and give it to me."

Ashe smirked as she smacked Katarina's hands off her member as she guided it against the girls hole, rubbing her tip against the girls hole. "Fuck your so wet." She said as she slowly pushed her tip into the girl's soaked hole. Ashe let out a groan feeling how tight Katarina was. Ashe was surprised she didn't expect anyone to be tighter than Zyra.

Katarina let out a groan as she felt Ashe push her tip into her hole. "Fuck I need a fat cock in me." She moaned out as she reached down grabbing hold of Ashe's member forcing the girl to keep pushing, something Ashe was happy to do as both girls let out moans feeling Ashe forcing Katarina wide open.

Ashe grabbed Katarina's hips as she gave the girl one hard thrust forcing all 15 inches Ashe has to offer into the girls tight as Katarina's stomach bulges with the girls tip. "Fuck your so tight." Ashe groans out as she starts moving her hips back only to ram back into the girl.

Katarina moaned loudly as she didn't expect Ashe to force her entire length into her. "I love how big you are." She moaned out as she felt Ashe push her wide open only for her to slowly pull out as she forces her way back in.

Ashe groaned feeling Katarina's tight hole squeezing her member hard as she struggled to thrust, Katarina's juices making it easier to thrust with each movement. "I love how tight you are." She moaned out as she kept thrusting faster while moving her hands from Katarina's hips to her breasts groping them while fucking her.

"Yeah play with my tits." Katarina moaned out as she made Ashe work for each thrust, everytime Ashe was pulling out Katarina tightened her cunt making the girl moan as she felt Ashe getting close to finishing. Katarina moaned as she felt Ashe cum deep inside her causing her stomach to bulge slightly as she moaned, Ashe's member twitched inside her she herself was close to cumming but not there yet. "Pump me full of your hot seed." Katarina said as she felt Ashe's thrust die down.

As Ashe came down from her orgasm she looked down at the girl before slowly pulling out. "Thanks I needed that." She said as her cock popped out. Only to get kicked onto her knees by the girl.

Katarina sat up as she grabbed Ashe by her beautiful hair. "I let you cum inside me, so now you're gonna eat it out of me." She said as she forced Ashe's face against her cunt making the girl start eating her out.

Ashe would never admit it but she found the idea of eating Katarina out right after she dumped a load in her incredibly hot. She blushed as she felt Katarina pushing Ashe's cum out of her, her blush got even hotter as she started eating her own cum swallowing it as she pushed a tongue inside Katarina making sure to lick out every drop.

Katarina moaned as she didn't expect Ashe to be so good with her tongue. She clamped her legs tightly around the girl as Katarina came right on Ashe's face, Ashe being the good girl she swallowed every drop of the girls delicious juice. Katarina slowly released the girl from between her legs as she felt Ashe's tongue slither out of her still pulsing cunt. "Damn where'd you learn how to eat out girls." She said still panting from her hard orgasm.

"I don't know how to eat out girls." She said grabbing some tissues and cleaning her face of Katarina's cum. "I only know how to eat out bad girls." She said before pointing to the door. "Now go home next time I won't carry you home when you're drunk." She said before going back to her room and closing the door. Katarina groaned as she put the shorts back on and slipped out of the door.

A few days later…..

Ashe was glad when she heard the League fixed the problem with the rift. Now that the rift was open again for matches she was happy when she heard Ornn got a summon so fast, she knew the great builder wasn't the strongest top laner, but she knew those summoners who still summoned him for ranked matches were devoted to the god.

Ashe was currently in the Vip section of the tavern again as her and the massive man sat in silence while watching games live. Before Ashe got up and looked at the man. "If you will excuse me I must go to the washroom." She said bowing to the man. "I will return shortly." She said leaving as she heard a grunt before she left. She was always confused how she should address him, he is a god but he doesn't want to sound like a follower to him since she knows he doesn't want followers if the legends are true.

Since the rift opened the tavern wasn't as busy as it was when it was down, she only really noticed the change since the night when she helped Katarina where it was crowded, for it to be only a handful of people. When Ashe got to the washroom she saw the girl she was currently thinking about. Katarina was currently washing her hands as she looked at her. "Hello Kat-"

Ashe was cut off as the girl grabbed her and threw her into a stall before shutting the door and locking it. "Drop your panties and lift your skirt." She said as she took off her belt and dropped her pants as she exposed her already wet hole.

"Well I can see you thought this through." Ashe said crossing her arms at the girls rather uncalled for actions. "Look I gotta go to the washroom, so let me go and we can meet in about a half-hour when Ornn has a game. Is that acceptable?"

"Fine but if you are not here in that half-hour I'm gone." She said pulling her pants back up and leaving the girl alone, Ashe let out a loud sigh as she dodged a bullet.

Half an hour later….

Ashe watched as Ornn disappeared with his trusty hammer in hand as he was teleported onto the rift. She sighed wanting to stay and watch but Katarina made her rather horny with her actions and now she needed to explode. Ashe was certain Ornn could tell what was going, he may be silent but not dumb.

Ashe sneaked into the washroom again as she saw Katarina leaning against the stall before walking inside it as Ashe followed her. "We gotta be fast if I'm not there when Ornn comes back he'll know something's going on." She said dropping her panties exposing her semi-hard member as Katarina dropped her pants again.

"Why do you care so much about him?" She said leaning against the door to the stall as she pushed her rear back as she felt Ashe put one hand on her hips while grinding her member against her still soaking cunt. "I mean he wants to be left-" Katarina is cut off by Ashe stuffing her panties into the girls mouth.

"Shut up." Ashe whispers as she pushes her tip into the girls cunt. Katarina moans into the panties as she feels Ashe push into her, she was about to spit them out as Ashe spoke up. "Don't take them out, you moan too loudly. So moan into something I know you'll like." She said as Katarina accepted her argument.

Ashe grabbed Katarina with her other hand as Ashe starts to thrust, struggling this time around as she forgot Katarina didn't lube her before hand. Katarina groaned into the panties as she felt Ashe forcing her way into the girls cunt.

Before they could go any further they heard the door open and Katarina took control pushing Ashe onto the toilet as she put her feet on Ashe's legs and sat on Ashe's cock. Katarina let out a loud moan as she felt Ashe go balls deep in her only to get stopped by Ashe's hand around her mouth. Before Ashe could signal Kat to stop, Kat started bouncing on her cock making sure her ass didn't make too much noise as she hit Ashe's body.

Katarina kept up this painfully slow bouncing until they heard the other person leave as Ashe whispers to the girl. "There is a vent in here, go in it and find your way to the Vip section. We can fuck more privately there."

Katarina took the panties out of her mouth. "How do you know no one will go in it?" She said getting off Ashe's member.

"I'll pay Gragas to keep people out, besides no one goes in there it's Ornn's room." She said as she put her panties back on. Zyra gives her a special pair that makes her cock limp again as she puts them on to help her hide it.

"Fine." Katarina says putting her pants back on before slipping into the vent system, as Ashe leaves the washroom and walks up to Gragas who is watching Ornn's game on the T.V. Gragas always knew Ashe was into girls and helped her keep the secret by giving her private rooms. As Ashe went into the room Gragas put up a sign saying 'Out of Order'

As Ashe entered the room she found Katarina coughing. "Fuck it's so dusty in there." She said before looking back at the girl. "Panties off and sit down on the couch I'm riding you." She said as she dropped her pants again a sight Ashe won't get tired off.

Ashe did as she said and sat down on the pants as her cock gets hard again. "Don't worry we'll find a place to do this that is easier for the both of us." She said watching Katarina climb on top of her as Katarina wasted no time pushing Ashe into her tight cunt as she started bouncing on the girl, not caring about the sound as the room was sound proof.

"Damn right we are." Katarina said as her bouncing got faster and rougher the sound of her ass smacking against Ashe's thighs getting louder with each bounce as both girls moaned before Ashe grabbed Katarina pulling her in as the two started to kiss.

The two girls moaned into each other's mouth as Katarina felt Ashe's hands travel down her body before smacking her ass, before slowly grabbing the girls ass and spreading her cheeks wide only to let go followed by a hard smack causing Katarina to moan loudly into the girls mouth as Katarina was the one to cum first this time as Ashe held onto her orgasm keeping it back as Katarina's cunt squeezed her as she moaned loudly into the girls mouth.

Katarina slowly broke the kiss as she looked at the girl while Ashe slid her cock out of the girl's pussy. "What's wrong?" Katarina asks looking at the girl wondering why they didn't cum together.

"Nothing but I want you to cover your face and tits in my cum this time." She said as Katarina takes the hint getting off the girl and throwing her top away as she kneels between Ashe's legs as she wraps her bust around the girls throbbing member while licking her cock.

"I like that idea." She said as she wraps her mouth around Ashe's member sucking on her while massaging the girl with her bust, Ashe tries to resist as long as possible but Katarina's bust, along with her stare and mouth makes it hard.

Katarina keeps forcing Ashe's member deeper knowing how to tease the girl as she runs her tongue along the girls member inside her mouth as she starts moving her tits in opposite directions along her member.

Ashe lets out a loud moan as she cums hard, Katarina making Ashe's wish comes true slides her mouth off of the cock before she cums as Ashe cover's Katarina's mouth and tits in hot sticky cum. Katarina moans as she feels her upper body being covered in the mess.

Once Katarina is sure Ashe is done she runs her tongue along the girls member licking up a long rope of cum all the way to the girls tip before wrapping her mouth around it and starts sucking causing Ashe to moan as Katarina milks every drop from her.

Ashe returns to reality as she sees the victory screen on the television before Ornn starts to reappear in the room. When Ornn fully forms he sees Katarina's ass sticking out as both girls stare at him one covered in cum a cock still in her mouth and the other with a worried look on her face. "You can do this shit here when I'm not not here." The giant man says grabbing both girls and throwing them out the back door.

As Ashe gets up from the throw she realizes she doesn't have her panties and a still raging member. While Katarina is nude.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has an idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	9. Dirty Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

**This story was a suggestion. The suggestion was for a Officer Caitlyn X Mafia Miss Fortune/Arcade Miss Fortune, so I thought of a way to have both skins in different universes. The suggestion also hinted towards Miss Fortune X Katarina.**

* * *

Miss Fortune X Dreaming

It's been awhile since Sarah and Kai'sa broke up, but the two girls are still close friends. Evelynn had been sleeping with both girls to help control their sexual energies, most of the time though Evelynn is getting both girls at the same time.

Sarah was currently on her way to her dorm, she was rather tired carrying her team on the rift makes her very tired but this time was worse as her team had gotten lazy from the time off causing Sarah to carry twice as hard.

When she got to her room she felt the presence of a certain demon, both girls had gotten incredibly good at knowing when Evelynn was around. "Hello Eve." Sarah said as she threw her keys onto a table as she waited for the demon to appear. They got good at sensing the demon but where the demon is, well they think there is no way for them to know where she was. "I know you're here." She said crossing her arms annoyed the girl isn't showing herself.

"Why cant you two go back to not knowing where I am." Evelynn says appearing on the girls countertop. "It takes the fun out of raping you when you sleep." She says giving Sarah sad puppy eyes.

"Get your ass off my counter. I make food there." Sarah looks away from the girls sad face as she walks over to her couch sitting down on it with a loud sigh.

Evelynn disappears from the counter before appearing on the girls lap. "What's wrong with my butt?" She said grinding her hips on the girls lap. "Plus you always are eating out my ass so really my butt belongs on your counter."

"Not tonight Eve, I'm too tired." She says pushing the girl off her as she let out a loud sigh. Sarah was in tough games before but never that tough.

"Come on we haven't played in awhile." She said as Sarah was using the I'm tired excuse more and more. "Do I not turn you on anymore?"

Sarah looked at the girl. "No I've just been picked nonstop since the rift was fixed." She says stretching before standing up. "Come on, let's go to bed." She said holding her hand out. "I won't handcuff you tonight." She said as both her and Kai'sa had to handcuff Evelynn at night to stop her from raping the girls when they slept.

"You're rather naive when your tired dear." She said when she heard that she wasn't getting handcuffed for the night, but let's be real the handcuff's didn't stop her from raping them but they don't need to know that. She grabbed Sarah's hand as the two walked into the bedroom. She watched the girl strip as she herself stripped nude. Both girls curled up in bed together as they both fell asleep holding the other.

Within Sarah's dream…..

Sarah went from a hired gun to a crime lord in the blink of an eye. Sarah knew the cops were getting close to finding her but she didn't care. With her trusty bodyguard Braum along with her men she was untouchable. Sarah also had corrupted most of the judges, the only people that slightly worried her and the empire she was building was Twitch and Graves. She needed to get a connection within the police to help her put the other two out of business for good.

Sarah was currently waiting in her home. She knew the sheriff was coming for her and she needed the sheriff's help to bring down Twitch and Graves. Then there was a knock on the door followed by the normal police nonsense. Sarah planned for this as she had Braum and some of her other boys kidnapped the sheriff while she drew the police away from them so they could get away and take the girl to their safehouse. As for how Sarah was going to escape the cops she had hat planned out as well. Sarah was cuffed and thrown into a police car.

When the car came to a halt and the door opened Sarah smirked as she saw her bodyguard Braum standing there with a smile on his face. "Welcome back ma'am." He said as he helped his boss out of the car as the dirty cops Sarah paid off uncuffed her.

"Thank you Braum, Is she here?" She said as rubbed her wrist's were the cuffs were on.

"Yes ma'am." He said pointing to the building. "She's in there tied up real good." He said as he signaled the cops to head out.

"Thank you Braum, take the rest of the boys and head out of the city. I want the cops to think I'm trying to leave." She said as the big man nodded and left the boss alone as he watched her enter the building.

Once Sarah was sure they were in the clear she walked deeper into the building as she saw the sheriff tied up with a blindfold over her eyes. Sarah approached the girl and she could see the sheriff was nervous by the footsteps. She took off the blindfold and looked the girl in the eyes. "Hello sheriff Caitlyn." She said crossing her arms.

"Sarah Fortune, I should've figured you'd have something up your sleeve when we discovered your house." She said struggling against her bindings. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you bring down Twitch and Graves, we are no longer on talking terms and they threaten my syndicate." She said watching the girl squirm.

"Why should I help you?" Caitlyn said watching the girl closely. "If those two bring you down then I don't have to deal with you anymore."

"You could do that. But what would sound better making a deal with one crime syndicate to bring down two, or you letting two syndicates bring down one, while you watch from a distance. If a war breaks out between our syndicates then the city will get caught up in the resulting war." She said rather annoyed by the girls attitude but she knew this would be tough.

"Why should I trust you to help the police bring down Graves and Twitch, after all you are just as bad as them and if we bring them down you would just pick up their pieces and turn the city into your own playground." She said still struggling against the ropes.

"We can make a deal after all I know what you're packing under that skirt of yours. If you give me a piece of it every now and then I'll keep the city's criminals under control." She said as she held out her hands. "Do we have a deal?"

"Go to hell, I'd never trust a criminal like you." She said while spitting on Sarah's face.

"Well I was giving you a choice now I'm not." She said wiping the spit off of her face. "You are now mine, and mine to use how I want." She says reaching down grabbing Caitlyn's panties before ripping them off exposing the girls member. Sarah doesn't waste any time as she starts to stroke the girls still limp cock.

"Wait stop." Caitlyn was cut off by Sarah using her free hand to put her own panties into her mouth causing the girl to moan into them as she feels Sarah's warm hand stroking her member as she tried hard not to get hard but Sarah's surprisingly smooth hand moving up and down her member.

"Shhh be a silent officer, I know you like it." She moaned into the girls ear as her hand starts getting faster as Caitlyn kept getting harder and harder in her hands before she slowly moved onto her knees between the girls legs slowly wrapping her mouth around the girl cock as she starts sucking her deep before sliding it out only to go just as deep again.

Sarah moaned onto the girls member as she took all of Caitlyn's length into her throat only to slowly pull it out as she takes it all back in. Caitlyn groaned as she cum's hard in the girl's throat as Sarah swallows all of the girls cum she starts playing with the girls balls as keeps sucking her.

Caitlyn moans into the panties as Sarah keeps sucking her off while playing with her balls. Her eyes rolled back as her orgasm. Caitlyn felt Sarah swallowing all her cum before slowly sliding off the member with a loud pop as Sarah licks her lips. "Nice taste you go there sheriff."

Caitlyn looks down at the girl her chest still heaving as Sarah stands up as Caitlyn watches her lift her skirt just enough so it exposes her panties. "I'm not stopping the pleasure until we agree to a deal." She said as she sits on Caitlyn's legs slowly stroking her member.

Caitlyn groans as Sarah sits on her legs before letting out a moan as her still sensitive member is stroked. Sarah smirks as the girl moans into the panties. Sarah slowly moves her panties to the side before moving her body up as she rubs Caitlyn's tip against her wet cunt. Caitlyn groans feeling Sarah's tight cunt rubbing. "Do you feel how wet you got me?" She smirks as she slowly lowers herself onto the girl's cock as Sarah let's out a loud moan feeling Caitlyn stretching her wide open.

Sarah moaned as she kept pushing down on the girl before slowly starting to rise only to fall back down on the girl as she heard Caitlyn moaning through the panties as she felt Sarah's tight cunt squeezing her cock roughly as she didn't mind being inside the crime lord.

Sarah started bouncing harder and rougher as she grabbed the cops shoulders using the girl as a handle to help her bounce. Caitlyn moaned loudly as she felt Sarah getting rougher with her before cumming hard inside the girl as she moaned loudly. Sarah is shocked as she feels Caitlyn filling her up with her hot cum as she is greatly disappointed in the girl. "Aw you came so fast." She said as she slid herself of the girls member before kicking her and the chair over.

Caitlyn groans as she falls onto her back as she watches Sarah moving above her head only to finally remove the panties from her mouth. "Fuck you." Caitlyn says the moment her mouth is free only for Sarah to sit on her face as she started grinding her cunt on the girls face. As Caitlyn is forced to watch Sarah's fat ass rub against her face she feels Sarah wrap her mouth around her cock again as she moans into the girls cunt.

Caitlyn feels her cum being pushed out of Sarah's cunt as it slides down into her mouth. She tries to spit it out but is forced to swallow it as she feels Sarah sucking her off harder and rougher this time.

Sarah moans onto the girls length as she grinds harder on the girls face. As Sarah keeps grinding Caitlyn tries to teach the mobster a lesson by pushing her tongue into the girls cunt only to get the wrong response as she hears the girl moan onto her cock as she feels Sarah sucking her deeper while playing with the girls length with her tongue. Sarah slowly slides her mouth off the girls cock as she starts stroking her roughly while pushing her hips against the girls face. Sarah cums on the girls face hard as she squirts right into Caitlyn's mouth as Caitlyn cums covering Sarah's face and bust in her hot sticky cum.

As the two girls slowly die down from their shared orgasm Sarah slowly get off the girls face. Sarah slowly fixes her dress before kneeling beside the girl's face. "So officer do we have an understanding?" She said cupping the girls face with her hands.

Caitlyn blushes but looks at the girl. "If you betray me I will find you." She said as Sarah smiles at her before standing back up and walking towards the door.

"Don't worry sheriff we'll call the cops to come get you." She said leaving the girl with Sarah's cum on her face and a limp cock between her legs.

Back in reality….

Sarah wakes up with a throbbing member and a wet tongue playing with her asshole. "What the hell happened?" She said looking behind her seeing Evelynn's legs as she throws the cover off seeing Evelynn's face between her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

Evelynn pulled her face out of Sarah's fat ass. "You kept moaning the entire night and poking me with your throbbing cock so I made you cum and then I got hungry so I started snacking on your butt." She says smirking at the girl.

"What are you talking about?" She said looking over as she sees half the bed is covered in cum as she blushes. "Oh so it was a dream."

"Oh a dirty dream let's have breakfast and you can tell me every detail." The demon says as she hopes out of the bed and leaves the room as Sarah could smell food being cooked.

After breakfast and Sarah told Eve her dream it made her rather horny again as she was currently sitting on Evelynn's face while using the girls bust to pleasure her throbbing cock.

Sarah moaned as she felt Evelynn's tongue slithering in and out of her ass, over their many fucks she learned that Sarah loved things in her ass. Evelynn was pushing her tits together as she felt Sarah's cock moving in and out from her bust her precum making her bust feeling wetter and stickier.

Sarah moaned as she came hard moaning as she pushed her ass into Evelynn's face as she covered Evelynn's tits and stomach in her hot and sticky cum.

A few days later…

Sarah's dreams returned to normal until one night when she returned to a familiar demon sitting on her couch. "Don't you have your own room?" She said while walking up to the demon with her arms crossed.

"You mean that cage next to all the other demons? Yeah no thanks besides all I have to do is not kill anyone and they won't try to throw me back in there." She said shrugging before looking at the girl. "So any juicy dreams lately?"

"Nope and I like it that way, now I don't ruin my bed with cum and have to deal with it." She said as she sits down next to the demon. "Are you staying the night or going to someone else's room?" She said as she watched the television.

"Gonna stay the night, don't got a game tomorrow so don't need to wake up early." She says nudging the girl lonely. "Why don't want me to stay?"

"I was tired the other night but tonight." She says pulling out a pair of handcuffs. As Evelynn see's them she lets out a loud sigh.

"Oh I know you only handcuff me because you love drilling a handcuffed me before falling asleep before undoing them." She said trying to make the girl feel dirty as everytime she handcuffs Evelynn she plows her.

"No I do it so you keep your hands to yourself." She says handcuffing the girl. "But yeah I am horny." She said turning off the television before both girls walk into the room before closing the door.

Within Sarah's head…

Captain fortune had just gotten back to Bilgewater from a long voyage. She had just said farewell to her crew for the night deciding to return to her room instead of going to the tavern with them.

When she opened the door to her room she was slightly surprised by the girl sitting in the chair with her arms crossed. "You left without saying goodbye." She said with a pissed off expression on her face.

"I'm sorry we had to go Kat." She said moving into her house taking off her hat and putting it on a table while taking off her jacket. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you say goodbye before you left? I went to bed with you beside me and when I woke up you were gone along with your ship." She said standing up before walking over to the girl.

"I'm sorry, we had to get going." She said backing away from her girlfriend. "We had so much fun the night before and I slept in." She said as she stopped when she touched the wall as Katarina kept walking towards her.

Katarina doesn't say a word as she slowly kisses her girlfriend. The two share a passionate kiss before Katarina breaks the kiss. "Next time you leave without saying goodbye, I won't let you off the hook so easily." She said kissing her again.

This time Sarah was the one to break the kiss. "I promise." She said as she kissed the girl back before wrapping her arms around the girls hips pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispers not wanting to stop kissing her girlfriend.

Katarina broke the kiss pushing the girl into the wall. "You're not off the hook yet. You left me for a month without sexual pleasure, so if you want to be forgiven get on your knees" She says smirking at the girl knowing Sarah will.

Sarah sighs as she slides down the wall onto her knees as she undo's the girls belt before pulling her pants down only to get smacked in the face by her girlfriends 13 inch member. "Well at least this side of you is happy to see me." She says smirking as she slowly starts licking her cock.

"Shut up, I am happy to see you just angry." She said grabbing Sarah by the hair shoving her mouth onto her member. "Stop talking and do something you're good at." She said moaning as Sarah starts sucking.

Katarina moaned as Sarah started deepthroating her member like always as she missed her throat around her cock. She watched Sarah slid her hand down her pants as she started playing with her cunt causing the girl to moan onto her member as Katarina moaned feeling Sarah's throat vibrate.

Sarah kept moaning onto the girls cock as she felt Katarina about to burst as she forced herself off the girls cock. "You can only dump this fat load in my ass." She said smirking at the girl as she kept stroking her cock.

"Bedroom now." She said as she practically dragged Sarah into the bedroom throwing her onto the bed as she quickly took off all her clothing.

Sarah smirked at Katarina loving it when her girlfriend got so fiesty. As she watched Katarina take off her clothes she did the same tossing her clothes onto the floor as she looked at her girlfriends throbbing cock. "You're gonna show me how much you missed my ass?"

Katarina smirked as she got onto the bed with her lover slowly stroking her cock as she pushed Sarah onto her stomach before smacking her ass roughly. "You have know idea how much I missed this ass." She whispered into her ear as she watched Sarah spread her ass wide open for her.

"Then show me big girl." She said looking over her shoulder at Katarina as she spread her ass wide open while pushing her hips back against the girls member teasing her.

"You're gonna get it." She said pushing her entire member into the girls tight ass. Sarah lets out a loud moan feeling Katarina stretched her wide open.

"Come on babe, fuck my ass." She moaned out as she felt Katarina starting moving her hips pulling her member out only to ram it back in.

Katarina felt Sarah starting to move her hips back onto her member as she moaning increasing the speed of her thrusts as she leans forward wrapping her arms around Sarah's chest as she starts groping the girls bust.

"Yeah babe play with my tits." She moaned out feeling Katarina's hands getting rougher with her tits before Katarina pinches her nipples roughly causing the girl to moan loudly.

Katarina started kissing Sarah's neck as her thrusting got faster while she kept pinching Sarah's nipples.

Sarah moaned loudly feeling Katarina's member exploding deep in her ass. Sarah cums hard as her ass squeezes Katarina's member tightly milking ever drop out of the girls throbbing member.

Katarina groaned as Sarah's ass tightened around her cock, making it impossible to keep thrusting as Sarah milked every drop.

Once the two girls calmed down, Katarina fell on her back as Sarah rested beside her running a finger up and down Katarina's limp member. "So wanna get married?"

Sarah went stiff before looking at her girlfriend. "You only want to marry me so you can take my virginity." She said smirking at her girlfriend.

"No.' Katarina said as her check's got as red as Sarah's hair. "I love you and want to marry you. Your virginity is just icing on the cake."

"I'll accept your proposal but you'll take my virginity when I say you will." She said as she felt Katarina getting hard against her finger.

"Deal." She said kissing Sarah on the lips. "I love you." She said she was unaware of her growing problem.

"I love you and your little friend downstairs." She said kissing back as she wraps her hand around the girl's growing member.

Katarina blushed as she realized her growing member. "I'm to tired for another fuck. You drained me too much." She said as she tried to remove Sarah's hand from her member only for the bounty hunter to push the girl down.

"You punished me." She said getting off the bed and on top of the girl. "Now you're getting punished." She said rubbing the girls throbbing member against her tight ass again.

"Punished for what?" She said confused trying to get free of Sarah's grasp.

"I was going to propose to you." She said forcing Katarina back into her ass. As Katarina moaned feeling Sarah's ass stretched wide for you. Her checks went a bright red realizing that Sarah had the same plan as her. "But you ruined my entire plan so as punishment I'm taking all your cum."

"Sarah please. I didn't know." She begged as Sarah started bouncing on the girls cock. Sarah puts her hand over Katarina's mouth.

"Be silent." She said as she started bouncing on the girls member harder as her ass smacked against Katarina's thighs with a loud smack. "I'm punishing you so you're going to be silent now." She said as she slowly removed her hand from the girl's mouth. "If you are not silent you'll get thrown out. Understand?"

Katarina didn't want to test Sarah so she just nodded to the girl who kept bouncing on her cock, Sarah's ass was just as tight as when she came causing Katarina to groan as Sarah raped her cock.

"Good girl, now let your fiance rape your cock." She said as she sat up on Katarina's cock as she leaned back putting her hands on Katarina's legs as she put her legs beside Katarina's head allowing her to bounce faster.

Katarina looked up as she watched her cock being swallowed by Sarah's ass. Sarah looked up to see Sarah's virgin cunt soaked as she wished she could be in there.

Katarina let out a loud moan as she pumped even more cum into Sarah's ass causing the girl on top to also cum as Sarah squirted all over Katarina's upper body. Katarina got a small amount of Sarah's juices in her mouth as she swallowed it she wanted to taste more. Once Sarah calmed down from her hard orgasm she slowly pulled off of the girls cock rubbing her stomach.

"Well it looks like you got me pregnant." She said rubbing her stomach as Katarina blushed at the girls comment.

"I love-"

Back in reality…..

Sarah shot up awake as she felt her cock exploding down a hot place. When she threw the covers off she found Evelynn swallowing the girls load. "Can you not?"

Evelynn slowly pulled off the girls member. "Can you not handcuff me?" She said as she showed Sarah her still cuffed hand.

"No and can you not rape me when I sleep?" She said kicking the demon off the bed. As she sat against the top of the bed panting from her recent dream and orgasm.

Evelynn hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ow. and it's kinda hard to sleep with you poking me with your boner in the middle of the night." She said kneeling at the foot of the bed putting her head on the bed giving Sarah a dirty look. "Have another dirty dream?"

Sarah looked at the girl confused. "It's you isn't it?" She said staring daggers at the girl.

Evelynn shrugs as she looks at the girl. "Whoops I guess I shouldn't have said anything." She said getting off the floor and onto the bed. "Do you not like my dirty dreams?"

Sarah blushed not really expecting Evelynn to confess. "How can you get into my dreams?" She said more curious than angry.

"Not hard I just learned how to slip into dreams over time, and once I mastered that then I learned how to alter dreams into what I want." She says smirking at the girl. "Do you want me to make a certain dream?" She said giving her a dirty smirk.

Sarah blushed hard. "Yes I want to fuck Caitlyn inside the arcade universe." She said getting hard at the thought.

Evelynn smirked. "Alright but in return I want to sleep on your ass." She said as she looked at the girl. "Without the handcuffs."

Sarah looked at her thinking about it. "Why my butt?"

"It looks comfy." She said with a shrug. "Plus if It's my pillow I can eat it out while I go to bed." she says as she starts thinking about it.

"Fine, but you are only allowed in the room once I've fallen asleep." She said holding out her hand.

"Deal." The two shake hands and wait for night to come around.

Later that night….

The two girls were currently eating dinner. If you didn't know about what the two usually did you'd mistake them for being a couple. As Sarah took a drink from her wine Evelynn had a massive smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing." She said taking a drink of her own wine. "Just waiting for you to pass out from the drug in your drink." She said but before Sarah could do anything she passed out her last sight was the demon's evil smirk across her lips.

Sarah woke up in a familiar pixel word, for some reason she knows this is Evelynn's work. "Bitch." She whispers as she notices she's in her arcade skin, she didn't really care for the skin it really exposed her chest area. Sarah looks around and sees Arcade Caitlyn walking towards with clenched fists.

"Sarah." Caitlyn says as she keeps walking up to her but before Sarah could say anything she is grabbed and dragged into a nearby cave. Caitlyn throws her against a nearby wall of the cave as she crosses her arms. "Strip now"

"Can we talk about this first." She said as she could feel her bulge growing.

"No we are going to fuck right now." She said taking off her jacket and shirt exposing her plump breasts as she knee's down in front of Sarah lifting her skirt and pulling her panties down.

"Can we at least greet each other first?" She says as Caitlyn starts sucking her member while wrapping her breasts around the girls member.

Caitlyn moaned onto the girls member as she started sucking deeper on to the girls member while she starts moving her bust up and down on her member making sure to cover every inch of the girls member.

"Please Caitlyn, tell me what's going on with you?" She said moaning as she takes off her own jacket with her top exposing her even bigger breasts as she watches the girl pleasure her. Sarah wraps her hands around her own breasts playing with her nipples.

Caitlyn slowly pulls Sarah's cock out of her mouth as she keeps moving her tits up and down on the girls member. "I don't know I just need your cock in me." She said as she slides Sarah's member out of her bust as she hears the girl sigh in disappointment. "Please Sarah just fuck me." She said dropping her shorts and panties.

"Alright, I'll help a friend in need." She said moving Caitlyn against the wall. Caitlyn hugs the wall with her stomach as she pushes her ass out as Sarah grabs her leg lifting it up before guiding her member into the girls tight cunt.

Sarah lets out a groan as she starts moving her hips up and down as she feels Cailtyn's tight and warm cunt squeezing her with every thrust. "Yeah I needed your cock." She moaned out as she felt Sarah's throbbing member move in and out of her hole spreading her wide open.

Caitlyn moved one of her hands down and started rubbing her clit as she felt Sarah's free hand move around her torso before grabbing her tit and started groping her tit. "Caitlyn you're so wet." Sarah moanes out as she starts thrusting faster while pinching the girls nipple roughly.

Sarah suddenly pulls out and spins Caitlyn around as she picks the girl up by the legs and pushes Caitlyn's back against the wall as she drops Caitlyn down onto her cock as the girl lets out a loud moan feeling herself being dropped onto Sarah's cock. "Oh yeah fuck me like a bitch in heat." She moaned out as she felt Sarah start drilling her cunt fast and hard.

"Oh yeah you're just my bitch aren't you." Sarah moaned as she came hard in the girls cunt as both girls moaned loudly as she felt Cailtyn's cunt squeeze her tightly while she kept pumping cum into the girls body.

"Oh yes fill me up baby." Caitlyn moaned out as she felt Sarah filling her up. Caitlyn panted as she watched Sarah pull out as she was dropped onto the floor cum leaking out of her cunt. "Ow you could have just set me down." She said rubbing her ass.

Next thing Sarah knew she woke up tied up in her bed with a heavy weight on her. Sarah tried to squirm as she saw purple legs by her head. "Evelynn get off." She said as she felt the demon start to squirm.

"No not now." She heard as she felt the demon fall back asleep. Only for her to jump as she felt a tongue run along her cock.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has an idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	10. Beach Day

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

**This was a suggestion.  
**

**Also thanks to everyone who gave me suggestion's on stories I really appreciate it, I got two more suggestions before I post continuations on past stories. You can still send me suggestions just keep in mind I won't get to them until later on.**

* * *

Sivir X Taliyah

The league has their own special beach meant for champions to relax at. Sivir is one of those champions who likes being at the beach, even though she is from Shurima she does like the beach. Sivir found a nice private spot from the main beach, even though it's a beach made for champions not a lot of champions use it often, they mostly preferred the complex system of pools the league made.

Sivir was currently sunbathing in the farthest corner of the beach, she enjoyed the sun on her chest and the sand on her back. She slowly began to drift off to sleep not worried about someone seeing her bust since no one ventured far from the main beach and she was very far from the main beach.

She suddenly woke up to the sound of an earthquake. When she shot up looking around she saw Taliyah riding her wall. Sivir quickly put her top back on as the girl hopped off her wall and finally saw Sivir. Taliyah slowly approached the girl with a smile and a wave. "Hello Sivir. Nice to see you again." She says plopping down next to the Battle Mistress.

"Hello Taliyah, would you like to explain the sudden appearance of you and your wall?" She said as she watched the girls wall slowly sink back into the ground.

"Oh yes I was playing volleyball with a couple other champions and I knocked Vi's top off and she grabbed her gauntlet's and started chasing me." She said with a small blush.

"Did you knock her top off on purpose?" She said crossing her arms as she lays back down on the beach.

"I may have." She said as her blush got redder and redder. "So why are you all the way out here?" She said noticing she was riding the wall for a good while.

"I like it out here, at least out here I don't have to worry about perverts watching me while I sunbathe." She said looking at the girl. "Are you a pervert?"

Taliyah slowly looked at the girl only to look away when she saw Sivir's death stare. "No I don't think so."

"Good then you can stay." She said as she returned to her sunbathing as she flipped onto her stomach.

"Thank you." She said as she takes off her clothes revealing the girls bikini. "So why all the way out here?" She said sitting under Sivir's umbrella.

"I like sunbathing nude and in silence." She said as she slowly gets on her elbows looking at the girl. As Sivir saw the girls bikini she felt a growing bulge in her own set.

"So is that why you are rarely at the pool and main beach?" She said as she noticed the girl pushing her crotch into the ground. "I've seen you teleport to the beach but you always leave before someone approaches you."

Sivir was currently hiding her face behind her hair as she kept pushing her growing bulge into the sand trying to make it go limp. "Yes I like being on my own, I even found a path I use near the teleportation platform that takes me to the farthest beaches."

"Is everything ok?" Taliyah said noticing the girls change of behavior.

"Yes, it's just that your bikini is very hot on you." Sivir said slowly looking back at the girl as she was starting to get rather uncomfortable in her current position trying to think of a way to keep her bulge hidden as her bikini didn't really hide it when she was hard.

"Thanks I went shopping with Janna awhile back and she thought this would look good on me, I'm glad she was right." She said looking down at her own body to make sure it looked right.

"It is rather revealing compared to your normal clothes no?" She said as she accidentally moved her eyes to the girls bust making her member grow harder into the sad as it started to hurt from rubbing against the sand. "Hey could you pass me my shorts?" She said pointing to the pair of shorts behind Taliyah.

"Sure?" She said grabbing the girls shorts and passing them to her. "And yes the outfit is a big change from my normal attire." She said grabbing her breasts. "But I'm tired of people saying I'm flat-chested like Jinx." She said pushing her breasts together. "Am I flat chested?"

Sivir tried to move in a way so Taliyah wouldn't see her bulge but failed miserably as Taliyah saw the girls tip right before she put her shorts on. "I wouldn't say you are as flat as Jinx but you are not as big as Sona." She said getting off her elbow's and sitting on her rear as she cleaned her elbow's of the sand.

"Do?" She said wondering if what she saw was real. "Do you have a cock?" She said sure of what she saw, Sivir went stiff at the question, but not as stiff as what's in her shorts.

"Um." Sivir said as she didn't really know how to answer before she let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah I do." She said hanging her head in defeat.

"Wow that's so cool." She said slightly amazed that she did see it. "How'd ya get it?" She said now slightly curious.

"One day when I was sunbathing Zyra approached me and asked me if she could try something with me, I said yes and when I woke up I had a penis and her lips were wrapped around it." She said getting slightly aroused. "It was my first and only time another girl has touched it." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Wow." Taliyah said amazed that Sivir actually had a penis. "So is that one of the reason's you suddenly stopped hanging out at the beach and pool?"

"Yeah it's hard to control. I can't wear a bikini with it because if it gets hard then everyone will see it, and with my body I could not pull off swimming trunks." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can I see it?" Taliyah said slightly embarrassed at what she just asked. "I mean the only girl I've been with is Janna and I've been a little pent up." She said her blush is getting redder and redder.

"I don't see why not." She said as she stood up. "But please keep this secret." She said looking down at the girl.

"I promise." She said as Sivir motions her to follow.

Taliyah follows Sivir towards a pile of rocks as the two girls climb over the rocks Taliyah is surprised to find an open area of soft sand. "I found this area after I first got it and I come here when I need to relieve myself."

"No one can see you over here, it's actually amazing that you found this." She said as Sivir sits down in the sand as Taliyah kneels in front of her. "Can I remove your shorts?"

"Yes." Sivir says as Taliyah slowly reaches forward and undo's the girls shorts before pulling them off as Sivir's bikini struggles to keep her member slightly.

"Does it hurt." Taliyah said slightly worried for the girl as she removes Sivir's bikini releasing the girls 13 inch member from the constraint.

"Not really." She said embarrassed that someone else is looking at her penis. "It's just excited and needs to cum."

"Can I lick it?" Taliyah said as she looked at the throbbing member. Sivir nods as she watches Taliyah slowly moving her head down to her member.

Sivir lets out a moan as she feels Taliyah's tongue run along the underside of her member. "This is the first time someone touched it after Zyra gave it to me." She moaned out as Taliyah wraps her hands along the girls base before slowly stroking it.

"I guess that makes me special." Taliyah giggles as she wraps her lips around the girls tip as she starts sucking on it only for her to feel Sivir's precum slowly come out. Taliyah licks the ooze up as she pops her mouth off the girls member as she swallows it. "Does it normally ooze like this." She said watching more come out of the girls tip.

"From what I can tell it happens when I'm close." She said as Taliyah licks up a trail of her precum that was running down her member as she wraps her mouth around the girls tip again licking up more of the cum.

She slowly takes her mouth off of the girl's tip. "Not a bad taste." She said as she looked up at the girl. "Can I suck it?" Sivir nods as she panted watching the girl slowly started sucking on the girl taking her just above half only for her to start gagging causing her to stop trying to go deeper.

Sivir groaned she could tell the girl hasn't had a lot of practice with sucking as she struggled to really go far onto her member. Not that Sivir was complaining the girls mouth felt better than her hand. "Taliyah I'm close." She said only to cum moments later causing Taliyah to jump back in surprise as Sivir moans into her hand trying to stay quiet.

Taliyah sat there watching Sivir's member pulse as it shot cum all over the girls body. "Holy shit." She said watching the girl cover herself in her own cum.

As Sivir's orgasm died down she removed her hand from her mouth. "Next time don't jump back." She said looking at her body covered in cum. "It's easier if you swallow it all."

"Sorry I wasn't exactly expecting that type of response." She said with a small blush on her face as both girls heard something in the distance.

"TALIYAH." Both girls peaked their heads out to see a still topless Vi walking around where her wall ended.

"Shit stay down I'll lure her away." She said getting ready to run before turning her head back to Sivir. "Can I come back?"

"Yes, you know where I'll be." She said smiling at the girl as Taliyah bolted out of the rocks as she can hear Vi shouting curse words at her. When she peeked her head out again the coast was clear and she went for a quick swim to clean herself off.

A few weeks later…

The two girls kept being at the spots at different times finding signs that the other was just there. One day Taliyah walked around a tree to find Sivir's stuff set up but a missing Sivir. She approached the camp. "Sivir?" She said looking around the camp as she saw footprints heading over to the rocks. As Taliyah approached the rock Sivir emerged zipping up her pants as Sivir jumps at the sudden girl.

"Fuck." She said holding her chest as she grabbed a rock holding on for dear lift. "Hey." She said nodding to the girl.

Taliyah sighed a bit as she looked at the girl. "Did you just?" She said gesturing to her crotch.

"Oh no I found a place a little way up that's closer than walking all the way back to the public restrooms." She said climbing off the rocks. "Are you only coming here for my dick?" She said patting the girl on the ass as she walked by.

"Yes and no." She said as she blushed grabbing her ass where the girls hand just patted. "I like spending time with you and as for your dick, it's just a nice bonus." She said following the girl to her camp.

The two girls were currently sitting under Sivir's umbrella. Sivir started reading a book while Taliyah played with the sand and earth around her.. "So did Vi catch you the other day?" She said not looking up from her book.

"Yeah." Taliyah said shifting her attention off the ground and towards the girl. "She made me clean her gauntlets."

"So you wanna have some fun?" She said looking away from her book. "I'm bored of reading. I want to be in your mouth again." She said with a small blush.

"I thought about that. I found it a little unfair that you were the only one to have fun the other day." She said as she started to get wet. "If you want me to suck you then I want you to play with me in return." She said as she felt her face getting hotter and hotter.

Sivir thought it through for a second. "Sounds fair let's go." She said as both girls went back to their secret area.

"Lay down." Taliyah said as she watched Sivir discard her shorts and bikini as she also took off her own bikini. As Sivir layed down on her back she watched as Taliyah slowly climbed on top of her as she positioned her pussy right in front of Sivir's face while she started stroking the girls already hard member.

"You look so delicious." Sivir said as she let out a sudden moan as she felt Taliyah start sucking on her tip. Sivir slowly pushed the girls rear onto her face as she started eating the girl out. Taliyah moaned on the girls member as she felt Sivir's tongue against her clit.

Taliyah started taking Sivir deeper as she wrapped her arms around the girls hips squeezing the girls but as she felt Sivir push a finger in her soaking cunt. Taliyah forced her way deeper onto Sivir's member wanting it all. Sivir could feel Taliyah struggling and patted her ass trying to signal to her that she doesn't need to take it all.

Sivir pushed another finger followed by another into the girls tight cunt. Even with just her fingers Sivir could tell Taliyah was as tight as a virgin. She felt Taliyah slowly stop forcing her way on her member. Sivir was enjoying eating the girls cunt, Taliyah's juices tasted amazing.

Taliyah moaned loudly on Sivir's cock as she felts Sivir's member erupt in her mouth as she followed the advice she learned the last time she tried to swallow most of the girls cum only to have to force her way off her still cumming member as she coughed up Sivir's cum. When Taliyah stopped sucking on her cock she accidentally pushed her rear onto Sivir's face causing the girl to cum as she moaned loudly squirting all over Sivir's face as she smothered the girl.

Taliyah slowly came down from her orgasm as she felt Sivir slapping her ass trying to get her off. "Whoops sorry." She said getting off the girl panting loudly. Sivir laid there her orgasm being slightly ruined by Taliyah pulling off her cock only to get smothered right after. Taliyah sat there slowly rubbing her still twitching cunt. "I know you said to swallow it all but you came so much I had to pull out." She said looking away from the girl, she could tell Sivir was disappointed in her.

"Next time we do this." Sivir said, still trying to catch her breath. "Don't smother me as you cum." She said sitting up on the sand. "You taste good but I prefer air over your juices." She said using her bikini to wipe Taliyah's juices from her face.

"I'm sorry." Taliyah said still looking away as she slowly stood up. "I'll go now."

"Why are you leaving?" She said watching the girl stand up. "You let me cum twice while you only came once so in order for us to be even I gotta make you cum again." She said crossing her arms. "Now lay down." Sivir said with a stern voice.

Taliyah didn't want to test the girl so she moved over to a rock sitting down against it as she spread her legs open as Sivir moves over to her and lays down between her legs. Sivir slowly pushed her tongue into the girls hole as she starts rubbing her clit with her fingers. Taliyah moaned as she felt Sivir's tongue start moving in and out of her hole. "You don't have to." Taliyah said with a hard blush on her face as she looked away from the girl eating her out.

Sivir slowly pulled her tongue out of the girl's wet hole as she looked up at the girl. "I don't have to but what if I want to?" She said as she forced her hand's under the girls rear as she pushed Taliyah forward allowing Sivir to eat her out harder.

Taliyah squealed as she was pulled forward right onto the girls face, she moaned shortly after as she felt Sivir's tongue start moving in and out of her hole. Sivir moaned into the girls cunt as she lapped up and swallowed all the girls juices. "Damn your good." Taliyah moaned out as she felt Sivir sucking up all her juices while moving her tongue in and out of her tight hole.

Taliyah moaned loudly as she squeezes her legs around the girls head as she squirts hard against Sivir's face. Sivir tried her best to swallow all the girls juices but had to close her eyes from the girls sudden squirt right against her face.

As Taliyah calmed down from her recent orgasm she looked down at the girl who is still swallowing her juices. "Damn." She said panting. "I guess we are even."

Sivir licked up the last of the girls juices before moving from between her legs. "Let's meet every other week to avoid suspicion." She said wiping her mouth.

"Sounds good." Taliyah said as both girls got dressed and said their goodbyes both waiting for their next meeting.

Two weeks later…..

Sivir was approaching the meeting as she felt her shorts getting tighter. Even though the league made this beach it felt more like a remote island. When she turned the bend of her secret path she found Taliyah playing with the ground like she usually did. As she approached the girl Taliyah finally noticed her. "Hello Taliyah."

"Hey." She said standing up. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Sivir said as the two started walking over to their spot they heard screaming from the distance. They could both tell who it was. Jinx.

"Shit." Both girls ran over to the rocks and they found a hidden little alcove a bit rather up. The two girls had to strip and throw their clothes into a hole as the alcove was in the water. Taliyah forced Sivir to sit on a rock as Sivir was tall enough to sit on it and still be above the water but Taliyah had to sit on Sivir's lap for her head to be above the water.

Taliyah's jaw dropped as Jinx's voice went muffled and Sivir could hear moaning coming from the direction. "What is happening." Sivir whispered as she couldn't move do to the girl on top of her but she could tell Taliyah could see what was happening.

"It's Jinx and Caitlyn." She whispered back as Sivir felt her starting to rub her clit. "Jinx is sucking Caitlyn's cock." She said and when Sivir heard this she got hard between the girls butt.

"No way." She said as she reached behind the girl and started stroking her hard member. "Is it hot?"

"Yeah fuck me while I watch." Taliyah said lifting her body up just enough so Sivir could put it inside her but not so far up that the two girls could see.

"What we can't do that." Sivir said trying to be the reasonable one but deep down really wanted to.

"Come on." She said as she slowly guided Sivir's cock into her tight cunt causing the girl to let out a moan only for Taliyah to cover her mouth instantly, Caitlyn glancing away and in the direction of the girls only to direct her focus back to Jinx. "I'll be on look out and keep you quiet but you gotta do the thrusting and hold me down so the water doesn't splash understand?" She said as Sivir nodded.

Sivir slowly grabbed Taliyah's hips and pushed her down onto her member as the girl held back her moan, Taliyah knew she couldn't stay silent for much longer so she quickly reached behind Sivir where their clothes were and grabbed her panties before shoving them in her mouth as a gag.

Taliyah looked away from the two before nodding to Sivir that she can go deeper, and go deeper is what she did as Sivir forgot this was their first fuck and forced Taliyah all the way to the base of her member only to lift her up slightly allowing Sivir's hips to start moving. Both girls moaning as quietly into their respected gags as the two girls heard. "Come on hat lady, show me what ya got." When Taliyah looked back she saw Caitlyn's ass bouncing as she could barely make out the smaller girl in front of the sheriff.

Taliyah watched as Caitlyn spanked Jinx's ass hard causing the girl to let out a loud moan, only to get drawn back into her own fun as Sivir started moving her hips faster moaning into the girls hands as Taliyah's own moans were being barely muffled by the set of panties in her mouth. Sivir could tell Taliyah was no longer watching the two girls as she felt Taliyah's tight hole getting tighter as she knew the girl was about to cum.

Taliyah let out a loud moan that Sivir knew wasn't muffled at all as she felt the girls cunt squeeze her tightly causing her to cum filling the girl with her hot seed. Sivir moaned just as loud as the girl as all their senses disappeared only focusing on their intense orgasm. Both girls moaned holding each other tightly. As their orgasm died down Sivir slid her cock out of the girls still twitching cunt as she felt the water around her member warm as she felt her own cum slowly oozing out of the girls hole. Both girls realizing what just happened look back at where the other two girls were only to find them gone.

The two girls looking around the area they just saw Caitlyn and Jinx, didn't see the small girl slowly swimming up behind them only for Sivir to jump as she felt a hand roughly grab her cock as she nearly throws Taliyah out of the water. When Taliyah realizes what's going on she hears a gun charging only to see the sheriff with a fully erect member pointing Jinx's pistol at them. "You two are gonna get if for spying on me and my girlfriend." Caitlyn said as she sat down on the rocks still pointing the gun at Taliyah's head as Taliyah was face to face with Caitlyn's member as Sivir felt a warm mouth wrap around her member only to get a fist in her balls causing her to groan.

The two girls heard a body surface behind them as Sivir sees Jinx behind Taliyah as she grabbed the girl's head and forced her onto Caitlyn's cock only to direct her attention back to Sivir giving her the most evil smile before sinking back into the water, Sivir unable to move due to Taliyah on top of her accepted her fate.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has an idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	11. Lunar Revel

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

* * *

Morgana X Caitlyn X Oc

Sarah was your average futa girl who went to college, had a job but what happened next changed her life forever. Sarah was currently sitting in her room reading a book. It was currently the lunar revel but she decided to stay home this year instead of going out with her friends. She suddenly heard a bang from her kitchen when she put her book down and entered her kitchen. She saw two ladies standing there, their beauty is beyond anything Sarah had ever seen before.

"I got here first so she belongs in my purgatory." The one girl with wings said crossing her arms as she stared down at the slightly smaller girl.

"Who got here first doesn't matter, I need her for my own needs." The other one said as Sarah noticed she had a gun in her hands causing the girl gulp.

"Hi." Sarah said sheepishly as she held her hand up giving a small wave as both the girl's turned their heads towards her.

"You said she was asleep you can't even do this right." The girl with the gun said turning back to the other one.

"I just saw all her lights off." The one with wings retorts as she stands over the other girl. "At 47least with me she'd have a place to sleep instead of on the ground while you run around causing problems."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sarah said as both girls stop attacking each other and look at the girl only to look back at each other before nodding.

"I am the Lunar Wraith Morgana." The one with wings said as she gave a little bow.

"I am the Lunar Wraith Caitlyn." The one with the gun said as she bowed her head.

"Wait Lunar Wraith's, does that mean?" Sarah said as her heart as she knew what the rumors were of the wraith's but never believed them.

"Yup we are going to my purgatory." The so called Morgana said. Only to get smacked by the one called Caitlyn

"No you and me are going to mess shit up." Caitlyn said as she got smacked by Morgana.

"She is coming with me." And with those words the two descended into a back and forth as poor Sarah tried her best to keep up.

"HEY!" Sarah yelled as the two wraiths looked at her again. "What is going on why are you so keen on me?" She said at least wanting some answers even if those answers get her killed.

"Much like me and not this bitch." She said gesturing to Caitlyn. "You are a futa." Morgana groaned loudly as she failed to notice Caitlyn winding up her arm only to ram her fist into the girls crotch as Morgana fell on the floor Caitlyn turned her attention to the girl.

"Yes we want you because mortal futa's are very rare and I'd like one as a traveling companion." She said slowly stalking towards the girl as Sarah slowly backs away only to bump into a wall, she is forced to watch as the wraith stalks towards her as it stops right in front of her. "Just say yes and you can dump a load in me whenever you want." She said almost touching the girl as Sarah could feel the wraith's evil energy before they even touched her.

"Y." Sarah was cut off by chains wrapping around Caitlyn's body dragging her back as Morgana stands up holding her crotch.

"Cheap shot bitch." She said as the now chained Caitlyn watches as Morgana stalks towards the girl. "If you come with me then you can spend the rest of your life fucking the girls in my purgatory as you feel me sliding in and out of you." She said as Sarah could see the girls tent growing in her dress.

"Y." Sarah was again cut off by Caitlyn breaking free of the chains Morgana turns away directing her attention back to the girl.

"Go away she wants me." Morgana said and yet again both girls went back to a back and forth contest.

"HEY!" Sarah yells again as both girls look at her. "Do I get a say in this?"

"NO." Both girls yelled out as they went back to fighting. As their fighting got louder and louder Sarah knew she had to think of something to get the two to calm down as they were about to get physical with each other.

"HEY!" She yelled yet again as both girls yet again looked at her but this time more annoyed that the mortal is the one yelling at them. "Can we talk this through like ladies." She said gesturing to the chairs.

"Fine." Morgana said backing away from the other girl as she moved to the chair and sitting down as Caitlyn did the same but on the opposite side of the room.

Sarah sighed as she was forced to sit dead in the middle of the two wraith's. "So why do you want me? Because all it sounds to me is that you just want me for sex." She said looking back and forth between the two girls.

Caitlyn was the first to speak up. "Yes as I already said mortal futa's are very rare and their cum has special properties that makes most wraith's want it." She said as she gestured to Morgana. "Me and this bitch were just lucky enough to find you at the right time or more dangerous wraith's may have found you."

"There are very few wraith's like us who will actually allow you to choose." Morgana chimed in as Sarah turned her head. "Most wraith's after finding you would rip you apart fighting over you." Morgana said as she put her hand right above her bust. "But we are civilized and will allow you to choose the one you will spend the rest of your life with."

"Hurry and choose me so we can travel the world." Caitlyn said causing Sarah to spin her head back to the other girl who was clearly getting bored of the talking.

"Choose me and you can fuck all the people in my purgatory for the small price of allowing me to fuck you." Morgana said causing Sarah to spin her head back. The whole ordeal is giving her a bad headache.

"Stop please." Sarah finally spoke up as she was tired of the two fighting. "If you both want me just as bad as the other then can't we do something that will help me choose. Like a questionnaire or something."

"How about a threesome." Morgana chimed in as Sarah could hear Caitlyn let out a groan.

"Must you always think of sex whore." She spat out at the other wraith not bothering that Sarah was the one with the final decision.

"I think a threesome is a good idea." Sarah commented as both wraith's looked at her surprised. "What? You make is seem like I'm going to be doing nothing but having sex with you two so why not." She said shrugging.

Both girls looked at each other and then back at Sarah only to return to each other as they nodded. "Fine." They both said in unison.

"Great." Sarah said smirking. "But before we get to the threesome I want Morgana is it?" She said looking at the one with wings who gave her a nod. "Thanks to make Caitlyn cum and once that's done Caitlyn making Morgana cum." She said as both wraith's were about to make their remarks to the sudden request Sarah spoke up first. "Whoever rejects doing it I'll simply choose the one who did comply." And with those words both wraith's looked at each other waiting for the other to speak first.

"I'll do it." Caitlyn spoke up as Morgana blushed hard. "Do it, say no Morgana or get over here and eat me out." Caitlyn said as Sarah looked at her she was terrified as Caitlyn had the most terrifying smirk on her lips Sarah had ever seen. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Sarah thought in her head.

"Fine I accept." Morgana said as both Sarah and Caitlyn didn't expect. Morgana didn't waste any time as she stood up and removed all her clothes revealing her limp cock as she strutted over to Caitlyn stopping in front of her waiting for her to remove her clothes. "Let's go."

Caitlyn gave Morgana a smug look as she pushes her back so she can stand. Catilyn sees Sarah giving her a look that she only rolled her eyes to. "What she was in my way." Caitlyn groaned as she removed her armor and clothes before sitting back down.

Morgana groaned as she forced the girls legs open as she kneeled down between the girls legs. Morgana had a disgusted look on her face as she slowly moved her face towards Caitlyn's cunt, when she looked up the girl she saw the smuggest grin on Caitlyn's face as she slowly licked Caitlyn's cunt she heard the girl let out a soft moan.

"Yeah eat her out." Sarah said as she started trying to think of a way out of this situation hoping one of them would have backed down, she didn't really want to choose one or the other, they were both gorgeous. Sarah felt her shorts starting to get tighter as her own member grew watching Morgana eat out Caitlyn's pussy.

Caitlyn's moans got louder as she felt Morgana push 2 fingers into the girls tight cunt causing Caitlyn's moans to get louder as Morgana started licking the girls clit while her fingers started pumping harder and faster. Sarah unzipped her pants and took out her own throbbing member as she watched Morgana get hard as she ate out the other girl.

Sarah slowly started stroking her own member as she bit her lip watching the two girls. Morgana added another finger to the girls wet hole causing Caitlyn to let out a load moan as she felt Morgana's tongue play with her clit as her finger's started pumping harder and faster.

With everything Morgana was doing it didn't take long for Caitlyn to be sent over the edge as she came hard against Morgana's face as her juices soaked the girls finger. Morgana felt Caitlyn cum as her pussy clamped down onto her finger as she kept pumping in and out, as she kept using her tongue on the girls bud.

Morgana slowly slid her fingers out of the girls wet hole as she got out from between the girls legs, standing up only to notice her own throbbing member and Sarah stroking her own meat. "Fuck you both." Morgana said as she whipped her mouth from Caitlyn's juices.

"Aw you got hard eating me out, you must not be feeling good this year." Caitlyn said, she was still able to tease the girl even after her own orgasm. "I know it can't be helped I am just that good looking." Caitlyn said pushing her bust together causing Morgana to blush and look away.

"Catlyn it's your turn." Sarah spoke up as she kept stroking her own member watching the girls bicker back and forth. She still held onto hope of thinking of a way out of this but needed to cum so she could focus.

"We know what you're doing Sarah." Morgana said turning to the girl crossing her arms as Catlyn also stood and crossed her arms both standing over the girl as Sarah stopped stroking as she felt the wraith's evil energy the closer they get to her.

"Wraith's can read minds Sarah." Caitlyn said as she bent down putting her hand on the armrest as Sarah watched the chair slowly begin to wither away causing her to let out a loud gulp.

"You have to choose, we are playing your game with your rules so the least you can do is follow our one." Morgana said following Caitlyn's example as Sarah could feel the energy coursing through the chair on both sides.

"Ok ok just calm down please." Sarah pleaded as both wraith's did as she asked and released their hold on the chair.

"Good now that we have taught you a lesson." Morgana speaks up as she looks at Caitlyn. "Now it's your turn." She said moving to her chair and sits down in it with her legs wide open allowing Caitlyn to get to her member.

"Unlike you Morgana, I'm amazing at pleasing people." Caitlyn said as she ran her fingers over Morgana's thighs as she kneeled between the girls legs. Morgana had to hold on hard as just Caitlyn's fingers on her thighs almost made her cum.

"Fuck you and suck." Morgana said smacking Caitlyn across the face with her member, only to let out a loud moan as Caitlyn quickly and expertly wraps her lips around the girls member before she started deepthroating the girls rod like a pro.

"Holy shit." Sarah said as she watched the wraith suck the girl off like a pro, not only was Sarah impressed by the girls sucking she was drawn to the girls swaying hips as Caitlyn positioned herself in the perfect spot so she could please Morgana while also showing off her holes to Sarah.

Morgana moaned as she felt Caitlyn's long tongue wrapping around her length and started stroking her while Caitlyn was sucking her all the way to the base only to slowly rise and fall in moments. Caitlyn started moaning onto Morgana's member as she took one hand off of Morgana's thigh and put it against her own throat as she started choking herself causing her throat to get even tighter around Morgana's throbbing member.

Caitlyn started to choke on Morgana's cock as Morgana came hard down Caitlyn's throat, even with her choking and Morgana's cum being shot in her throat she kept her hand around her throat while feeling Sarah's eyes staring at her swaying hips. Caitlyn kept milking Morgana until she was sure Morgana had no more cum left to give. She slowly pulled off the girls cock while releasing her hold on her throat as she looked up at the girl unfazed. "Thanks for the meal." Caitlyn said as she got up and walked past Sarah with a wink while flicking Sarah's cock causing the girl to let out a loud moan and cum all over herself.

"That's cheating." Morgana yelled as she watched Sarah cover herself in her own cum. Morgana even after her own orgasm got turned on again watching the girl squirm in her orgasm as Morgana's member got hard almost instantly.

"There was never a rule against touching Sarah after the job was done." Caitlyn said sitting down in the chair crossing her legs as Sarah finally came down from her hard orgasm.

Looking down at her clothes she got up looking at the two wraiths. "I have to change thanks to you." She said staring daggers at Caitlyn who just shrugs. "Wait for me here and don't kill each other." She said walking off.

5 Minutes later…..

Sarah came back to see Caitlyn cleaning her house and Morgana making food. Caitlyn was currently cleaning her television stand, and in and around her gaming consoles while she smelled fresh eggs and bacon. Morgana wearing Sarah's apron with no clothes on and Caitlyn bending over while waving her ass. "What happened to you two?" Sarah said as both wraiths stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Cleaning." Caitlyn said going back to her cleaning. "Your house is disgusting." She commented while her ass was still swaying making Sarah fight really hard to look away. She looks at the wraith in the kitchen crossing her arms.

"Cooking." Morgana said as she went back to her job before looking back pointing a pair of tongs at the girl. "What are you even eating your fridge was empty." She said as they had to stop pointing the tongs at Sarah before returning her attention to the food.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Sarah yelled confused by the sudden change in the girls. "One minute you were ready to kill each other and now your cooking and cleaning."

"Well it doesn't make much sense for you to pick one of us based on sexual abilities alone." Caitlyn said standing up before looking at the girl. "We decided before you found us that if this were to happen then we'd act like wives until you picked." She said before moving over to Sarah's dining area and started cleaning.

"Well wives until the revel is over at least." Morgana chimed in as she turned off the stove and gestured Sarah to sit down. As Sarah walked over to the dining room Caitlyn pulled a chair out for her while Morgana brought her some food setting it down infront of her before both wraiths sit down beside each other on the other side of the table.

"Wait what do you mean until the revel is done?" Sarah said taking a bite out of the bacon amazed at how good it was.

"Unlike Caitlyn I can only enter the mortal world during the revel." Morgana said as she watched the girl eat. "I am sent back to my purgatory until next year, but if you were to pick me then you'd have access to my purgatory whenever you wanted and could leave whenever you wanted."

"As for me." Caitlyn spoke up once Morgana was finished. "I mostly am roaming around the world messing up plans of both mortal's and gods. I don't really have a home which is why if you pick me I'd make a lovely little house wife when I'm in town." Caitlyn said cupping her hands together and looking off into the wall as if imagining life if Sarah picked her.

Sarah kept eating thinking hard before looking at the girls who were eyeing her closely. "Your reading my mind now aren't you?" She said as she pointed the knife at them like she'd be able to do something against the wraiths. Both wraiths looked away whistling as Sarah went back to eating before speaking up once she swallowed everything. "If one of you just roams around the earth and the other in purgatory couldn't I just choose both of you?"

Both girls looked at eachother then looked back at the girl only to look back at each other. "Is that possible?" Caitlyn asked Morgana who just shrugged.

"We'd need Sylas' permission." Morgana chimed in as Caitlyn looked at the ground. "So no it's not possible."

"Wait Sylas isn't that the fabled hateful lord of the wraiths?" She said as both girls looked to the ground and nodded. "Do you speak to him?" Both girls shook their heads not looking up still. "Then why does he need to know?" Sarah said as both girls raised their heads looking at her.

Morgana and Caitlyn share a look before nodding and look back at Sarah. "I guess we can try." Caitlyn said as she stands up followed by Morgana both wraith's slowly walk around the table before stopping next to the girl.

"But you still gotta play your game and have a threesome with us and tell us who'd you pick." Morgana gestures to the clock. "I still got a while before I gotta go back." She said with a dirty smile on her face.

Sarah looked at the clock and saw that Morgana had nearly 5 hours till the end of the revel as she smirked before standing up. "Let's go then." She said as the three walked towards Sarah's bedroom.

"What the fuck is with this room." Caitlyn yelled as she saw the mess of the girls living space. "It's a mess." She said as she nearly fainted from the awful mess before.

"Well then I guess it's time for the housewife to get cleaning while me and Sarah have fun." Morgana said spanking Catilyn on the ass.

Sarah turned to both wraiths looking at them. "How come everytime I'm about to touch you, I feel like I'm about to be burnt away by your energy?" She said slightly concerned for her safety since a threesome involves a lot of touching.

Both wraiths started laughing as Caitlyn finally spoke. "That's just the aura we emit." She said pushing her chest out. "Come on touch my breast."

Morgana also did the same. "It's ok nothing bad will happen." With a lot of hesitation Sarah slowly cupped each girl's breast in her hand as she felt their energies move through her body and out of her feet.

"Wow I never felt like this." She said as she felt the energy moving through her entire body. Only for the sensation to end as Caitlyn pushes the girl onto the bed as she moves towards the girl grabbing her clean pants before ripping them off and tossing them aside.

Caitlyn grabs the girls length as she pushes the girls legs open with her legs before kneeling between the girls legs as she slowly runs her tongue along her growing length. Sarah moans as she watches Morgana climb ontop the bed and sits on her stomach as she rips off the girls top and slaps her own meat between Sarah's bust as she starts moving her hips. "Push your tits together." Morgana said as Sarah quickly did what she was told only to moan feeling Morgana's hard meat against her skin combined with Caitlyn's tongue along her rod.

Sarah moaned as she felt Caitlyn's mouth wrap around her cock as she watched Morgana's member push in and out of her bust. Sarah opens her mouth allowing Morgana's tip to enter her mouth as Sarah plays with the wraiths tip with her tongue while feeling Caitlyn's long tongue play with her member inside of the girl's throat.

Caitlyn slowly pulled her mouth off the girls member wrapped her own bust around Sarah's member moving it up and down as she kept playing with the girls tip with her tongue and mouth.

Sarah had enough of this light teasing. Sarah pushed Morgana off of her stomach and onto her back as she sat up looking at Caitlyn. "Ride her." She said as Caitlyn had a wide smile on her face as she stood up and climbed on top of Morgana.

"What no I don't want her on my cock." Morgana tried to protest but the look on Sarah's face made her shut up. "Fine." She said as she felt Sarah grab her member and guide it towards Caitlyn's wet cunt. Morgana slid into Caitlyn with no problem causing both girls to let out a moan as Caitlyn looked behind her as she watched Sarah climbing behind her while rubbing her own member.

"Oh double duty huh." Caitlyn said as she sticked out her ass a bit allowing Sarah to stick it in as she started riding Morgana slowly.

"Nope this is for Morgana." She said as she forced open Morgana's legs as she rubbed her tip against Morgana's cunt.

"Hang on I'm allowing Caitlyn to ride me but I will not accept being fucked." Morgana protested as Caitlyn grabbed Morgana's arms pinning the girl down as she started riding Morgana harder.

Morgana groaned feeling Caitlyn's tight cunt sliding up and down on her member only to let out a loud moan as she felt Sarah ram her member into her even tighter cunt hearing the girl groan. "Fuck she is tight." Sarah moaned out as she started moving her hips in and out of the girls cunt.

Morgana groaned as she rarely got fucked in her pussy but the moment Sarah pushed into her all hate went away and she wanted more of the girls fat cock. Morgana tried to break free of Caitlyn's grasp but failed as was forced to watch the wraith bounce on her cock while feeling Sarah's fat cock pushing in and out of her tight hole.

Sarah was the first to cum as the tight hole of the wraith combined with Caitlyn's earlier blowjob drove her over the edge as she came hard deep inside Morgana causing a chain reaction of Morgana cumming dumping her load right into Caitlyn's womb as all three girls moaned loudly.

After the girls calm down Caitlyn slid off of Morgana's member before flipping over sitting right above Morgana's member as she stroked the girls member looking at Sarah. "So are you both gonna stop teasing me and give me both?" She said staring at Sarah knowing Morgana isn't going to complain.

"You bet." Sarah said as she pulled out of Morgana's cunt while kneeling down grabbing hold of Morgana's still raging member before licking off all of Caitlyn's juices before moving Morgana's member right in front of Caitlyn's ass. Caitlyn looked over her shoulder at the still panting wraith as she gave her a dirty smirk while rubbing Morgana's tip with her tight ass unaware of Sarah's movement. Caitlyn went wide-eyed as she felt both member's suddenly push into her Sarah stretching her pussy open wider than Morgana did while Morgana forced her way into the girls tight ass.

Morgana groaned as she forced her way into the girls ass struggling to thrust due to how damn tight she was as she felt Sarah's member in her pussy sliding in and out with no problem. Morgana, not ready to be shown up by a mortal grabbed Caitlyn's hips as she started drilling Caitlyn's ass a bit hard due to the position the three were in but still impressive.

Caitlyn was about to tease Morgana about her thrusting only to let out a moan feeling the girls thrust go from painfully sad to incredible as she was going double the speed of Sarah. Even though Morgana was thrusting faster Sarah was thrusting harder both girls working Caitlyn's holes to the limit.

Sarah was again the first to cum unable to keep up with the wraith's staminia as she cum's harder than the first two times as she moaned pumping Caitlyn's womb full of her seed only for Caitlyn to cum as both her holes clamped down onto both the members inside her causing Morgana to cum deep in her ass.

Once all three calm down from their intense orgasm Sarah pulls out of Caitlyn allowing Caitlyn to get off of Morgana and while to two wraith's are getting off each other they notice Sarah is out cold. Both wraith's look at each other and start another back and forth about who gets to sleep with her.

The next morning…

Sarah wakes up feeling like shit as her body feels as heavy as a building. She barely manages to get up before she screams seeing her beautiful room was now CLEAN. Sarah tries hard to think of what happened after pulling out last night but can't. She looks around her room before seeing two notes on her night stand one with a weird little crystal on it.

Sarah picks up the one without the crystal. "Dear Sarah, It's your favorite wraith Caitlyn. I had to go do some meddling in the mortal world for awhile I'll pop by a couple times a month though. Also if you keep your room and house clean you'll get a nice reward but if I come back and they are dirty you'll wish you were dead. Love Caitlyn." As Sarah finished the note she dropped it to the ground she didn't know making a deal with wraith's would make her clean.

Once Sarah finished digesting the first note she picked up the second one with the crystal. "Dear Sarah, It's your favorite wraith Morgana. The crystal I'm hoping your holding will bring you to my purgatory all you have to do is step on it. Also If your fridge isn't well stocked for the next revel I will have your head. Love Morgana." Sarah dropped the second note right on the second one.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Sarah screamed as she now had to clean and buy food.

* * *

FIN.

If anyone has an idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	12. The Light Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)**

* * *

Xayah X Ahri

After rescuing Neeko from Xayah and Rakan, Ahri returned to where she rescued Neeko. She approached the building where she rescued from only to get daggers thrown at her feet. Ahri let out a sigh looking up seeing Xayah. "Hello Xayah." Ahri said crossing her arms.

Xayah jumped off the ledge she was perched on, landing about 5 feet from the fox girl. "You come back to die?" Xayah said as her daggers returned to her hands as she crossed her arms.

"No I came back to free you from the corruption." She said as she crossed her arms looking around trying to find Rakan.

"What if I don't want to go back to the light?" She said tapping her chin with her daggers.

"It's non consensual, you are coming with me." Ahri said as her orb floats by her hand.

"I'd like to see you try." Xayah said as she aimed her daggers at the fox girl.

Xayah woke up tied to a chair as she struggled against her binds she failed to notice the girl sitting in the room. "Oh you finally woke up." Xayah looked up seeing Ahri in what she assumed to be her casual clothing.

"What happened? Where am I?" Xayah said looking around as she was in a small room with Ahri, she saw poster's littered around the girls walls with a twin bed covered in pink plushies.

"You're in my room." Ahri said as she stood up walking over to the girl stopping right in front of her. "It will be easier to free you from Zoe's corruption in an area where I am in control."

"What if I don't want to be freed?" She said looking up at the girl. "What if I like being evil?"

"I knew you when you were good and I know that what you're saying isn't the real you." Ahri said kneeling down cupping the girls face in her hands. "I know Zoe is controlling you and I went to First Star and asked for a way to break her control of you." She said as she slowly kissed the girl on the lips as Xayah struggled against the kiss.

As Ahri broke the kiss Xayah spat on the girls face. "Fuck you there is no freeing me from Zoe."

"Maybe but the only way for you to be freed you gotta swallow my cum." She said as Xayah went wide-eyed.

"Wait cum? What do you mean?" Xayah said starting to get nervous because she remembers how much of a sneaky fox Ahri was.

Ahri slowly stood up. "As I said I went to First Star and the First Star gave me the means to free you." She said as she unzipped her pants and dropped them to the ground revealing a large member with a set of balls. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Xayah but I'm going to make things right." She said grabbing her member slowly stroking it as Xayah struggled harder.

"This isn't freeing me, this is rape." She said as she struggled harder only to fall backwards as she let out a groan of pain.

Before Xayah could move Ahri climbed on top of Xayah's chest as she looked down at the girl. "I'm sorry Xayah but I'll do anything to bring you back to the light, please don't resist." She said as Xayah watched Ahri stroking her member as it slowly stopped growing.

Even though Xayah didn't want to risk going back to the light, she did want to feel Ahri's cock in her as she was twice as big as Rakan. "Fuck you bitch." Xayah said as she tried to spit on the girls face only for her to spit to hit Ahri's member.

Ahri giggled as she felt Xayah's spit lube her member as she kept stroking. "Someone is excited." Ahri said slowly stopping her stokes as she guided her member to the girls lips before slowly prodding her tip against Xayah's lips. "Open your mouth or I'll get rough."

Xayah didn't want to test Ahri as she slowly open her mouth. '_What the hell am I doing?_' Xayah thought as she felt Ahri's member slowly push into her mouth.

"Good girl." Ahri said as she leaned forward as she put her hands on the floor as she started using her hips to push into Xayah's mouth.

'_Why can't I bite? I should be able to bite.' _She thought as she went wide-eyed. '_The bitch charmed me.'_ She thought as she saw Ahri start moving her hips as she started forcing her member into Xayah's throat.

Ahri moaned feeling Xayah's wet mouth around her mouth as Xayah's tongue started to play with her member as she started moving her hips up and down.

Ahri had never done this before after she got the member she masturbated once but never again. Ahri wished she had done this before as she started moving her hips faster as she pushed her member deeper into the girls throat.

'_What is this weird liquid coming out of her tip?'_ Xayah thought feeling Ahri's member leaking a liquid into her throat as she swallowed it. As Xayah swallowed the liquid she went wide eyed as she felt a warmth come over her heart a warmth that she feels when Rakan takes her corruption. '_I can feel the corruption leaving me, what is this.' _

Ahri felt Xayah start sucking on her member as she guessed Xayah swallowed her precum allowing her to see that she can be free again. Ahri moaned as she layed down moving her hips faster.

'_More give me more you fox slut.'_ Xayah thought as she kept sucking on the girls member using her tongue to pleasure the girl only to go wide eyed as she felt Ahri push all the way to her base as she moaned loudly as Xayah felt Ahri's member explode deep in her throat as Xayah swallowed every drop of the girls hot cum as she felt her corruption instantly vanish.

As Ahri kept moaning as she felt Xayah swallowing every drop. As she slowly pulled out of the girls mouth as she never came that hard as she panted hard her body feeling heavy.

Xayah was left lying there staring at the girls limp cock. "Can you get up?" She said she was tired of looking at it.

As Ahri slowly got up she barely managed to push Xayah's chair off the ground as she layed on her back still panting heavily. "Did it work?" She said staring at the ceiling.

"Yes your cum destroyed Zoe's corruption within me." Xayah said as Ahri looked at her with a shocked expression she saw Xayah's outfit change into her star guardian outfit as her voice also changed back to normal.

"XAYAH!" Ahri yelled as she tackled the girl onto the ground.

"Ow." Xayah groaned as she hit the ground hard. "That hurt."

"Sorry." Ahri said as she blushed a little. "I'm just happy your back." She said as she hugged the girl tightly.

A few days later…

It wasn't hard to convince Miss Fortune and Neeko that Xayah was back from the darkness, they were more curious of how Ahri brought her back by herself. As for Rakan, Ahri and Xayah all met in secret and since Rakan was never fully corrupted it didn't really take him much convincing to get him to swallow Ahri's cum. He couldn't bring himself to suck her off so Xayah had to and she transferred Ahri's cum to him through a long and passionate kiss.

Now that both Xayah and Rakan were back from the darkness they began planning ways to bring down Zoe. Xayah suggested Ahri should try to dispel her corruption but Ahri didn't want to risk it. After the meeting everyone went home and Ahri went to her room to get reason for a shower as she dropped her pants and disposed of her shirt she heard her door open and when she turned around Xayah was standing there her face as red as Sarah's hair. "I'm sorry." She said looking away from the fox girl.

"Dunno what your sorry for you've seen me naked before." Ahri said as she wasn't ashamed of her body, after all she likes showing it off.

"I'm saying sorry for all the things I did when I was on the other side." She said rubbing her arm. "First Star spoke to me and Rakan, it said that since Rakan wasn't fully corrupted like me he was safe but since I went so far it said I'll need to get more treatments from you.." She said looking at the ground her blush only getting redder.

"Come on Xayah." Ahri said gesturing to the washroom. "Let's shower and we can give your treatment." She said as Xayah could see Ahri's member.

"Ok." Xayah said as the two walked towards the washroom. Xayah got undressed and sat on the toilet as she waited for Ahri to get ready as she looked around the washroom. '_Does one girl really need this much stuff in her washroom.'_ She thought as she looked at all the plushies littered in and around all her makeup supplies.

Xayah jumps when she suddenly hears the water run. "Aaaaaaand ready." Ahri said as she stood there waiting for Xayah. Speaking of Xayah she had no idea why Ahri was running around the washroom like a maniac because from what she could see Ahri did nothing but run around.

"So why were you running around?" Xayah said as she stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Showers are my alone time so I do very private things in them." Ahri said her cheeks are getting a tad red. "So I had to hide my various tools."

"You just hide dildos from me?" Xayah said slightly impressed if Ahri didn't say anything she'd have gotten away with it.

"Shut up and get in the shower." Ahri said now acting defensive about her private life.

"Fine but before this happens Rakan was wondering if we could record it for him." Xayah said stopping in front of the shower.

"I'd only think about recording it if he got on his knees and swallowed my cum like a man now." She says spanking Xayah on the ass as she pushed the girl into the shower.

"Fair enough." Xayah said as she got on her knees in front of the girl. "I'll just get it and leave you to your shower."

"No stand up." Ahri said pulling the girl to her feet and pushed her against the wall of the shower. "We both know First Star didn't tell you to come back." Ahri said as Xayah squeals when she feels Ahri's fingers rubbing her tight cunt. "We both know you are here for a real cock." She said pushing a finger into the girls cunt as she uses her own weight to keep Xayah against the wall.

"Damn when did you get so smart?" Xayah moaned out as she felt Ahri start to finger her tight cunt as she pushed her ass out allowing the girl to finger her better.

"I remember the days when we used to play with each other and I'm glad those times are still going to happen I know Sarah will be happy." She said as Xayah feels her get on her knees behind her as Ahri pushes her face against the girls cunt.

Xayah moans as she feels Ahri's tongue against her cunt as she moans into the side of the shower feels the hot water running down her body and her wing. "Oh yeah I hope we can return to those days."

Ahri coils her arm around Xayah's leg and starts rubbing the girls clit as she slides her tongue in and out of the girls wet hole as she moans into the girls cunt as she uses her tails to stroke her member.

Xayah bites her finger as she pushes her rear into the girls face as she feels Ahri's fingers against her bud while feeling her tongue in her cunt. As she uses her foot to kick Ahri's tail away as she wraps her taloned foot carefully around the girls member slowly stroking it.

Xayah moans loudly as she cums hard on the girls face as she feels Ahri licking up all her juices as the girl slowly moves her head away from the girls cunt licking her lips as she slides her member out of the girls claw and stands up as she keeps fingering the girls cunt. "You taste better than before." Ahri moaned into the girls ear.

"Come on show me how much you missed me." Xayah moaned as she pushed her rear onto the girls fingers as Ahri slid her fingers out only to ram her member into the girls tight cunt as she puts the fingers that were just in Xayah's pussy into the girls mouth making her lick off her juices.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." She said as she pulled her finger out of the girls mouth and lifted Xayah's leg while grabbing her hips with her other hand as she started moving her hips back and forth as she felt Xayah's tight hole slowly opening and closing around her member.

"Oh yeah give it to me baby." Xayah moaned out as she pushed her body against Ahri's as she felt Ahri opened her up more than Rakan ever would. "Pump me full of your hot seed baby." Xayah said as she turned her head while grabbing Ahri's head pulling the girl into a hot kiss.

Ahri kissed her back as she pulled out of the girls cunt as she broke the kiss moving Xayah off the wall as she ripped the shower curtain off throwing it away as she turned Xayah away pushing her against the side of the bathtub as she lifted the girl up sliding her cock back into the girls tight cunt as she pushed her lips against Xayah as she started to roughly kiss her while her thrusts got harder.

Xayah kissed her back just as roughly as she loved how rough the girl got as she felt Ahri pushing into her as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

Both girls moaned loudly into each other's mouth as Xayah felt Ahri pump her womb full of her hot seed while Ahri felt Xayah tighten around her member as she keeps pumping her. Xayah suddenly pushed Ahri as Ahri fell out of the tub and onto her back as Xayah turned off the water and jumped on Ahri planting her cunt right against Ahri's face as she started sucking on the girls cock.

Xayah pulled off Ahri's cock as she pushes her cunt against the girls face as she pushes Ahri's cum out of her. "Come on baby eat your cum out of me." She said wrapping her lips around Ahri's member as she starts milking Ahri's cock she moans feeling Ahri eating her out as she felt the girl licking all her cum out of her cunt.

Ahri moaned feeling Xayah milk her cock as she ate every drop of her cum out of the girl. Once Ahri was done she pushed the girl and against the tub as she got on her knees smacking the girls butt. "Time to purge the corruption out of your other hole." She giggled rubbing her tip against her ass.

"Geez that's the lamest way of saying you want to fuck my ass." She said pushing her rear back against the girl's member. "Not even Rakan is allowed there but if you are willing to say a lame line like that I can allow it."

"Who said you had a choice." Ahri said pushing her member into the girls ass as Xayah moans loudly feeling Ahri force open her tight hole causing the fox to let out a loud moan as she felt Xayah's ass being forced open.

"I'm not giving you a choice I'm ordering you to fuck my ass." Xayah said as she rested her head on the bath while moving her hands behind her spreading her cheeks wide open for the girl.

"Oh you're not in charge I am." Ahri said as she rammed her full length into the girls virgin ass as Xayah screamed in pain/pleasure as she loved Ahri's cock but not so much in her ass. "Say I'm in charge and I may have mercy." She said as she started moving her hips roughly as the girl fell off the tub with her initial thrust causing Xayah to be a moaning mess on the ground.

Xayah unable to even think just lays there taking Ahri's cock like the bitch she is as she cries out with each of Ahri's rough thrusts as she feels her tight ass being stretched open by the girls massive rod.

It didn't take long for Ahri to cum as Xayah's ass was so hot and tight plus her recent orgasm's left her very sensitive as she let out a loud moan as she forced the rest of her member into the girls ass as she came hard as she felt Xayah squirt all over her floor as she pumped the poor girl full of cum. Ahri was a little sorry for the girl but didn't really care as Xayah did try to take control. Ahri spanked her ass as she slowly pulled out of the girl trying to stand up only to fall back on her knees. "Fuck took to much out of me." She said to no one as Xayah was a mess of moaning and panting on the floor as Ahri looked at her work she watched as Xayah's ass slowly closed after the gaping Ahri just gave her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Ahri fell forward onto the girl by the sudden voice behind her as she looked back she saw Syndra floating in the doorway.

"It's not what you think." Ahri said trying to reassure the girl only for Ahri's eyes to follow Syndra's as they stared down Ahri's naked body landing on her cock. Ahri shot her head back up. "Please no." Ahri pleaded as Syndra floated into the room and the door slammed behind her.

FIN.

* * *

If anyone has an idea or suggestion for the next story don't be scared to message me. Also if anyone had any suggestions or comments to make reading my stories easier to read I'd gladly listen


	13. Pool Party

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything, everything in my stories are owned by Riot Games. These are just a bunch of stories that involve the different champions within league of legends, if you have suggestions for future stories or pairings please send a message. Thank you for reading:)

No I didn't die, but my life did get very busy and every time it slowed down enough for me to start a new chapter it got busy again. Then the virus came and made things even more crazy, but as for right now I will try to start posting more chapters but I don't want to promise anything. I do have a couple of unfinished stories, one is a follow up of one of my old pairings, one is set in the coven world and the other is set in blood moon.

This story is a one-shot, not part of the actual world I just found a pool party Caitlyn fan art and pool party Ahri fan art that I liked and that made me want to make a pool party chapter.

* * *

Ahri loved the pool parties when the institute runs them, she got a new bikini the other day in preparation for the party. It was a red two piece that barely covered her chest and nicely exposed her bottom. She loved showing off her body during these events although most of the other champions didn't like it because most of the time she is trying to seduce someone more than having fun.

Caitlyn loved the swimsuit the league gave to her, it even managed to hide her bulge very well which puts the cherry on top in her eyes. She just couldn't find a better swimsuit than the one the league provided for her when she joined but she didn't really care as long as they kept replacing it when it got damaged in a water gun fight after all the champions of the league can get rather out of hand.

Caitlyn was sitting on her favorite float as she had her famous water gun sitting beside her as she slowly floated around the pool, she was drinking her favorite drink while she watched as her fellow champions jumped from the diving boards until she heard "CANON BALL!" When she looks up to the highest board she can see Zigg's jumping from the board and everyone starts running.

When Caitlyn wakes up she can see the pool area destroyed, as tables were turned upside down and there were decorations and people everywhere. She slowly got up from the ground and looks around the devastation as she notices Zigg's climbing out of the pool prompting her to look for her water gun. When she finds it she runs over to it and lines up the perfect shot to Zigg's before she fires sending the yordle flying.

Shortly after Zigg's went to space, summoners entered the area and began using magic to repair the destruction, after about an hour they had the pool area back to its original glory and the party resumed. Once Caitlyn got her float back into the pool she got another drink and returned to her floating luckily her swimsuit wasn't damaged in the explosion but that doesn't mean the other champions weren't so lucky as she could see Fiora walking past everyone with a killer intent as her chest was fully exposed. Caitlyn almost felt bad for Zigg's but she probably helped him earn some more time before his death but she didn't really care that much.

After a while a water gun fight broke out prompting Cailtyn to abandon her float to get to a sniping position and when the fight ended she got a couple of kills her favorite kill however was Miss Fortune as she shot Sarah's swimsuit as she was taking a selfie, exposing her chest as she took the picture prompting a massive fight between Sarah and Caitlyn, thankfully Caitlyn out ranged Sarah and when she finally surrendered Sarah was basically naked something which Caitlyn didn't mind as she smirked as Sarah before walking back to her float and returned to her floating.

Caitlyn finally decided to stop floating and she gets off her float and heads over to showers, when she arrived she put her rifle outside as weapons were not allowed and she went inside picking a stall and when she entered she saw Ahri leaning against the wall with her massive cock out as she was slowly stroking it as Caitlyn just stood there watching her trying to figure out what do to do with this situation since Ahri hasn't seen her yet.

Caitlyn smirked and snuck over to the shower tilting it towards Ahri as she watched the girl before engaging her plan as she felt her bulge growing before she turned on the cold water blasting the fox girl with cold water making her jump 5 feet into the air by Caitlyn's estimate. "You know it is against the rules to masterbate in the showers." Caitlyn said looking at Ahri as she crossed her arms after turning the water off.

"Was that really necessary?" Ahri practically shouted at Caitlyn as she landed back onto the floor visibly shivering as her cock slowly went limp before Ahri looked up and down Caitlyn's body before slowly getting hard again. "All you had to do is say something and I would have stopped."

"You wouldn't have stopped, you would have asked me to help you, which I'm going to have to decline because you sided with Miss Fortune during that fight." She said turning the water back on making Ahri jump another 5 feet into the air again this time she grabbed onto the top of the stall making Caitlyn let out a chuckle.

"So you are saying if I helped you then you would have played with me?" Ahri chuckled as she held onto the stall with dear life not wanting to get wet again but due to her height she now has a great view down Caitlyn's chest.

"I would have because you've been teasing all the girls all day with that new bikini of yours." Caitlyn said with a smile as she could feel where Ahri's eyes are looking as she pushes her arms tighter, squeezing her chest together as she sees Ahri starting to lose it. "Get down here fox, let's play. I haven't been able to release all day."

Ahri smirks as she hops down only to instantly get hit by the cold water again as she flies back up only for Caitlyn to smirk again. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Ahri screamed as she shivered cold water.

"That is for assuming I want to have sex with everyone like you." Caitlyn said walking past Ahri giving her a glance as she walked out of the stall. Ahri could hear her go into another stall and heard the water start running. Ahri snuck out of her stall and over to the door and locked it before sneaking over to Caitlyn's stall, climbing on top of it looking in before blowing Caitlyn a kiss charming her making Caitlyn stop moving.

Ahri walked into Caitlyn's stall and quickly took off her bikini as she pushed the charmed Caitlyn against the wall. "Do you want me?" Ahri said as she rubbed Caitlyn's crotch feeling her growing bulge, her charm only works for so long so Ahri doesn't have a long time before a very angry Caitlyn comes back.

"Yes Ahri." Caitlyn said as she felt Ahri rubbing her bulge as she couldn't move. Ahri quickly put Caitlyn onto her knees as she removes Caitlyn's top from her body revealing her plump chest as Ahri also kneels down and starts playing with Caitlyn's chest, she starts sucking on one of her nipples while rubbing her other breast with her hand gently fondling her as she loves sucking on Caitlyn's chest.

"Your tits are so big." Ahri said as she kept sucking on them making Caitlyn let out of moan, before Ahri switched breasts moving to the one she was fondling for the entire time quickly starting to suck on it as she felt her own throbbing member wanting to release as she swirls her tongue around the girls nipple while pinching the other one.

All Caitlyn could do was moan because of the charm but angry couldn't come close to describing how angry she was and Ahri knew that. Right now Ahri was on the clock, she had a couple options, she could cum and run for dear life, she could keep trying to get her into the mood and engage in hot sex with the sheriff, or she could try to get her into the mood, fail and most likely get chased out of the showers only to get an onslaught of water from Caitlyn's gun and of course she picked option number two even against the fact that Caitlyn could easily kill her when the charm ends.

After debating her options she stopped sucking on the girl's chest and stood up slowly stroking her member as she looked down at the still Caitlyn. "Squeeze your tits together." She said as Caitlyn had little choice in the matter as she brought her hands up and pushed her tits together. Ahri smiled as she slowly pushed her cock through the girl's plump chest letting out a soft moan as she felt Caitlyn's tits squeezing around her cock.

Ahri started pulling her cock out before sliding it back up letting out a soft moan as she grabs Caitlyn's shoulder as she holds the girl still while increasing in the speed of her thrusts. "Holy fuck your tits are fucking heaven." Ahri said as she had never fucked such good tits.

Ahri moaned again as she felt her cock starting to leak precum all over Caitlyn's chest as it just added lube to her thrusting letting her move faster as she clutches Caitlyn's shoulders tighter as Caitlyn just stayed there letting the girl use her chest. To be honest Caitlyn was never affected by Ahri's charm. In fact she missed like in every single game she was in, Caitlyn just wanted to see what Ahri would do and how far she would go.

Ahri bit her lip and closed her eyes getting ready to release, her orgasm coming fast and she could feel how strong it is as she started to thrust hard before she gasps feeling Caitlyn sucking her off as she finally realizes that Caitlyn was never under her control but before she could stop Caitlyn starts sucking her off making her cum in Caitlyn's mouth, making Ahri have to bite her finger to try and keep quiet as she feels Caitlyn sucking and tightening her throat around her cock as she strokes Ahri's cock with her bust.

Ahri is forced to push Caitlyn away from her as Caitlyn wouldn't stop using her cock. Ahri fell back on her ass as she looked at Caitlyn wiping her chin as she lick's her lips. "You should learn how to hit your charms if you want to use girls now get on your hands and knees." Caitlyn said getting off the ground and taking off her bikini bottoms revealing her own hard cock as Ahri gulps loudly.

Ahri did as she was told getting into her hands and knees giving Caitlyn a great view of her tight holes. Caitlyn walked up behind Ahri giving her ass a hard smack prompting the fox to let out a loud groan. "Don't act like you didn't like it Sheriff." Ahri said only for Caitlyn to smack her just as hard as the first time making Ahri jump from the hard hit as she could feel her checks on fire.

"You must be punished for trying to charm and use girls who aren't seduced by your overly sexual outfits." Caitlyn said, giving Ahri another hard smack making her jump forward. "If only I had my cuffs here I would tie you down and leave you here to be used by anyone who found you, but knowing you, you'd love it."

"Come on do we have to do this, I'm sorry ok just please stop." Ahri begged as she felt Caitlyn's hand slowly rubbing her sore ass only for another hard smack to hit her making the fox girl let out another cry of pain but this time it was mixed with pleasure telling Caitlyn she is getting Ahri off right now.

"I don't think you want me to stop you slutty fox." Caitlyn said slowly sliding her fingers into Ahri's tight cunt making the fox let out a moan. Cailtyn started to aggressively finger Ahir's cunt causing the fox to fall on her face moaning like crazy as Caitlyn could feel Ahri's cunt squeezing her fingers tightly as she pulls her fingers out and giving Ahri another hard smack making the fox girl cum hard, her cock shooting her cum all over the floor as her legs shake from the orgasm.

Caitlyn smiled as she pushed Ahri onto her back as the girl was still recovering for her orgasm she couldn't get a word out before Caitlyn shoves her massive cock down Ahri's throat as she starts fucking Ahri's throat letting out a soft moan as she feels Ahri's warm mouth around her throbbing shaft, as much as Caitlyn likes teasing she also likes to cum something which all this teasing is driving her crazy for luckly for her there is a slutty fox that will help her release her pent up feelings.

Ahri tried to resist but she knew she had no strength left to fight Ahri after her strong orgasm, left her drained but that didn't stop her from squeezing her throat around Caitlyn's throat as she swirled her tongue around her shaft. Ahri tried to lift her hands up to play with Caitlyn's holes while she fucked her throat but she was too exhausted to move.

Caitlyn moaned loudly as she started moving her hips faster as she could feel her orgasm slowly growing, her cock started to twitch inside Ahri's throat making Caitlyn want to keep thrusting going harder as she felt Ahri using her tongue to play with her cock as she moaned loudly while feeling her squeezing her throat making it tighter around her cock.

At this rate it didn't take Caitlyn long to cum but when she did it was hard as she moaned loudly holding onto Ahri's head tightly as she felt her balls empty into Ahri's throat as Ahri started swallowing all the girls cum like a slut as she gave Caitlyn wanting eyes, wanting Caitlyn to dumb her entire load into her. As Caitlyn started coming down from her orgasm she slowly stopped panting and looked down at Ahri. "You are indeed such a slut." Caitlyn said as she pulled her cock out of Ahri's mouth and before Ahri could retort she smacked Ahri in the face with her cock, stood up, grabbed her shit and walked out, she barely got her swimsuit on before she walked out the door leaving a stunned Ahri behind laying on the floor still processing what just happened.

A few weeks later…

During the spirit blossom event all kind of parties take place, and since it's during the summer a lot of champions enjoy going to Ionia to spend the holiday with the spirits but not for Caitlyn, she didn't really care about the Spirit Blossom event to really warrant going all the way to Ionia for a couple of days so she decided to stay at the league and relax with a nice book. Caitlyn was currently relaxing in the institute's heated pool. She was slowly drifting on the water reading a book about the spirit blossom spirits which she finds very interesting.

Luckily for Caitlyn the institute is basically empty due to everyone going to see the spirit blossoms so there was no one else in the pool and because of this, Caitlyn couldn't stop herself from passing out on her float.

When Caitlyn wakes up she is greeted by Ahri slowly rising between her legs only for Caitlyn to glare at her as she clamps her thighs on Ahri's neck making the girl squirm and try to escape. "Why are you here? You are supposed to be at the festival in Ionia." Caitlyn said squeezing her legs tightly against Ahri's neck, most people would love to be in Ahri's position, slowly being choked out by Caitlyn's thighs but Ahri wasn't wanting that.

Ahri tried to speak but failed trying her best to break free from Caitlyn's hold but she couldn't when she was floating in the water all she could do was fail against her legs before Caitlyn relents and releases Ahri only to grab Ahri by the hair glaring daggers at her. It took a couple of minutes for Ahri to recover before she looked at the furious girl. "I had a game for clash and had to take part, I'm sorry but I wanted to talk to you about what happened at that pool party." Ahri begged as Caitlyn squeezed harder making Ahri squeal.

"You have five minutes before I get my rifle, so speak fast." Caitlyn said before letting go of Ahri as she crossed her arms still glaring at Ahri and Ahri didn't want to test her because she is still between Caitlyn's thighs.

"I wanted more of your cock Caitlyn, I want to pleasure you." Ahri said as she slowly moved her face closer to Caitlyn's crotch. "Just give me one more chance before you shoot me."

Caitlyn glared at her but considered her offer, thinking about it closely as most of her frequent playmates have been in Ionia, leaving a very pent up Caitlyn behind. "I'll give you a chance to enter my circle." Caitlyn said undoing her bikini bottoms before pulling them away revealing her semi hard cock.

"Don't worry Caitlyn, you won't regret this." Ahri said as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around her cock slowly sucking it lovingly as she wraps her arms around Caitlyn's shaft stroking her slowly as Caitlyn leans back letting the girl pleasure her.

"Suck that fat dick." Caitlyn moaned out as she closed her eyes enjoying the fox's expert sucking. Ahri was squeezing Caitlyn's shaft with her hands while stroking her as she used her tongue to play with Caitlyn's tip inside her mouth.

Ahri slowly slides Caitlyn's cock out of her mouth as she smirks looking up at Caitlyn as she smacks Caitlyn's cock against her face before running her tongue up her shaft. "Wanna fuck me?"

"Edge of the pool now." Caitlyn said climbing off of the float and pushing Ahri against the wall of the pool kissing her deeply as she rips Ahri's bikini bottoms off as their two cocks grinded together as the two make out.

Ahri moaned into Caitlyn's mouth as the two kissed. Caitlyn broke the kiss, she was to pent up to care about foreplay, she needed to cum inside someone now and that someone was Ahri. Caitlyn turned Ahri around as she stuffed her and Ahri's bikini bottoms into Ahri's mouth while grinding her massive cock against Ahri's tight cunt before she pushed it inside Ahri making both girls moan loudly.

Ahri felt Caitlyn's fat cock stretching her cunt wide open almost to her limit as she moaned into the panties letting the girl ravage her cunt as she goes crossed eyed at how Caitlyn is fucking her like an animal in heat. Caitlyn on the other hand gripped Ahri's shoulders tightly as she closed her eyes from the pleasure of Ahri's cunt squeezing her as tight as a virgin. Caitlyn moaned loudly as she started moving deeper into Ahri as she already felt like pumping Ahri full of her cum.

Ahri moaned into the bottoms as she pushed back onto Caitlyn's fat dick, loving every inch of it as she squeezed her cunt whenever Caitlyn slid out making it better for Caitlyn to slide back into her. Caitlyn was struggling to not cum as her cock was already twitching and leaking precum into Ahri but due to the heat of the moment they didn't notice the pool's filter is picking up the cum and alerting the institute.

Caitlyn and Ahri were caught by a couple of summoners the moment Caitlyn cums inside Ahri as both moan loudly as Caitlyn pumps her hot seed right into Ahri's womb. Sadly for both girls they were banned from being in the same pool at the same time but for the two girls they didn't care. The moment the two were released, they found an empty room and they instantly started making out again as they took off the robes the league gave them to make them somewhat decent.

As the two kissed Caitlyn slowly pushed Ahri onto her knees and Caitlyn pushed Ahri's tits together and started fucking them as Ahri sticks out her tongue teasing Caitlyn's tip. "What's wrong sheriff? Can't punish this fox?" Ahri chuckled as she started sucking on Caitlyn's tip while using her tongue to keep teasing her.

"Don't worry fox I'll punish you real good." Caitlyn said as she let go of Ahri's chest, grabbing her head forcing Ahri to suck on her cock. Ahri started swallowing making her throat tighten around Caitlyn's shaft as she let Caitlyn fuck her throat. Ahri brought her hands up and started playing with Caitlyn's balls making the Sheriff let out a moan. Cailtyn started moving her hips faster as she clutched Ahri's head tightly, feeling the girl's warm throat tightening around her cock and her soft hands playing with her balls.

Caitlyn squeezed Ahri's head tighter as she forces the rest of her shaft into her throat as she cums hard into Ahri's throat as she bites her lip to stop her from being to loud as Ahri goes wide eyed at how fast Caitlyn came but that didn't stop her from swallowing all her cum.

Caitlyn came down from her high as she slides her cock out of Ahri's throat and fall onto her ass from weak legs as she pants loudly, as for Ahri she is rather pissed off Caitlyn is tired as she stands up and climbs on top of Caitlyn wrapping her tails around Caitlyn's arms and legs stopping her from fighting back. "You aren't done until I'm done." Ahri said grinding on Caitlyn's cock as she could feel it getting hard again.

"I figured that, but didn't expect to be worn out that fast, are you by chance using magic on me?" Ahri reaches back grabbing Caitlyn's cock slowly guiding the massive cock into her tight cunt prompting both girls to moan loudly as Ahri rams her lips into Caitlyn's lips making out with her like a maniac as she starts riding Caitlyn's cock like an animal in heat.

"Shut up, don't ruin this moment." Ahri said barely breaking the kiss as she started bouncing Caitlyn's cock the sound of their bodies slapping together getting louder with each bounce. Caitlyn brought her hands up smacking them onto Ahri's fat ass squeezing and spreading them open as she kissed Ahri. Caitlyn gives Ahri a hard smack before going back to squeezing Ahri's ass as she let's the girl bounce on her fat dick.

Both the girls moaned into the others mouth as Ahri keep's jumping on Caitlyn's dick, while Caitlyn keep's squeezing Ahri's ass, occasionally giving her a hard smack making Ahri move faster. Caitlyn could feel her orgasm coming but she also felt her body getting weaker then she realized that Ahri was stealing some of her essence and that she was charmed making her try to throw Ahri off but it was to late as she was doing detective work Ahri had been bouncing on her cock making Caitlyn cum as she throws Ahri off as she covers herself in her cum as she moans loudly. "You bit…" Caitlyn said as she passed out from her lack of strength.

Ahri groaned as she was thrown off right before she was about to devour Caitlyn's essence. "Booooo." Ahri said standing up looking down at the passed out girl, Ahri was still unsatisfied and very angry at Caitlyn. "Gonna ruin my fun then I'll ruin something of yours." Ahri said going down between Caitlyn's legs and starts eating out the passed out girls cunt, feasting on her essence.

Ahri loved letting girls dominate her but this time she was going to dominate Caitlyn. She slowly stopped eating Caitlyn as she gets on her knees stroking her throbbing mast as she rubs it against the girl's cunt. "On second thought." Ahri said, moving her tip lower rubbing it against her ass before slowly pushing it into Caitlyn's virgin ass, of course no one knew Caitlyn's ass was a virgin but Ahri wasn't complaining as she groaned feeling the tight ass squeezing around her shaft making her want more. "Fuck that's a tight hole."

Ahri grab's Caitlyn's hips and starts plowing her ass, forcing her cock deep into Caitlyn's ass as she could already feel herself getting close. Ahri didn't want to end this that fast as she holds onto her orgasm not letting it take her as she keeps plowing pushing her fat dick deep into Caitlyn's ass, she could feel Caitlyn's body loving this as her as her ass squeezed her tightly, nearly perfectly fitting to Ahri's cock.

Ahri moaned loudly as she cums hard inside Caitlyn's ass, pumping her full of her cum but as Ahri rides out her orgasm she fails to notice that she is giving Caitlyn's essence right back to her. Ahri stays deep inside Caitlyn's ass panting heavily as she stares at the ceiling, failing to notice that Caitlyn is starting to wake up. After a while Ahri looks back at Caitlyn before she realizes how badly she fucked this up. "Howdy sheriff." Ahri said trying to be cute as she slowly slides her cock out as the uncomfortable silence is broken with a pop. Ahri tries to escape the room getting out the door before she screams in pain as Caitlyn pulls her back into the room by her tails.

Caitlyn slams the door and when Ahri is found again by a random summoner, she is tied up and beaten up badly. The league never found out who beat Ahri and when Ahri was questioned she refused to say who it was because before Caitlyn left her she threatened Ahri. "Tell anyone what happened here and I'll get Vi and Jinx to ruin you and you know the reputation Vi has with those gauntlets." She said leaving a terrified Ahri.


	14. Small Update

Just a quick update on this story, I'm going to be taking a little break from it for a while to let suggestions build up and let me refresh and come up with new stories and fun times but since I'm taking a break from this story doesn't mean I'm taking a break from writing in general. Instead of doing one-shot's I'm going to be moving onto a story within one of League of legends universes. I won't be saying which one but be on the lookout for the new story, I may still post a new chapter to this story but my main focus will be on the new story for a while. As always thanks to everyone that supports me and if anyone ever wants to chat about possible new stories or really anything related to league just send me a message.


End file.
